


Orgueil et Préjugés

by aniwa_blue



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Megatron is a good guy, Robot Sex, Secret Relationship, Starscream is "a mother", Starscream teacher, Yaoi, but still pride, mostly - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Sur Cybertron, la guerre a prit fin et Megatron s'est recycler en chef d'entreprise, marié à Starscream et ils ont adopté deux orphelins, Optimus et Grimlock. Les deux pères espèrent voir leur fils devenir des Décepticons mais ces derniers ont leurs propres idées. Pendant que Starscream prépare des plans pour s'enrichir d'Énergon, Optimus rencontre Elita One et semble de plus en plus intéressé par les Maximals. Mais une menace gronde, des rebelles attaquent et échauffent la patience des Décepticons. Est-ce que Mégatron sera appelé à quitter sa vie rangée pour devenir leader des Décepticons dans une nouvelle guerre sanglante? Serait-ce le risque d'une séparation familiale torturant?





	1. Un heureux mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, c'est un univers parallèle, et vous aurez deviner, une petite padorie à Orgueil et Préjugé de Jane Austen. Starscream faisant une parfaite Madame Benett "Il faut qu'ils se lient à des robots fortunés pour que nous ayons plus d'Énergon, Monsieur Mégatron!" Mais non, ça s'est modifié et seuls les Décepticons ont des pairings yaoi. Enfin, il y a pas de souci, c'est fluffy, drama, comique et bien plus encore! Ne lisez pas ça trop sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez et écrivez-moi pour me dire ce que vous pensez! Bonne journée!

Chapitre 1 : Un heureux mariage?

Dans les allées rurales et futuriste de Cybetron, les marchants allaient bons train, vendant huile, outils et autres pièces de machines comme des petits pains chaud.

Starscream passa devant le supermarché. Voyant l'Énergon à plein prix, il soupira et passa sa route. Il avait un rendez-vous.

-Mon très cher frère! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir! Ça faisait un moment! fit-il, en rentrant dans le modeste mais sophistiqué laboratoire de recherche de Soundwave.

Ils s'assirent sur son canapé, Soundwave expliquant dans son langage les buts de ses recherches, Starscream l'écoutant en souriant en coin, tout en sirotant une tisane à l'huile dilué à la saveur d'Énergon.

« Et toi? Comment va la famille? » demanda Soundwave, en un mélange de respect et de courtoisie, Starscream grimaça avant d'hocher les épaules.

-Les garçons vont bien…! Ils font la fierté de leur père! Pourtant, je me sens troublé…!

« Comment ça? » demanda Soudwave, un point d'interrogation naissant dans sa visière.

-Et bien… C'est au sujet de leur choix d'alliance… Ils sont déjà en âge de pensé à choisir un leader, un partie, afin d'avoir une source de revenu non négligeable! Et mon aîné à toutes les qualités rêvées pour être un guerrier! Mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi! Ils s'accrochent à la maison familiale comme si le monde extérieur était dangereux!

« Ils sont jeunes, il faut les faire sortir d'avantage…! » expliqua son frère, le pilote de chasse hocha la tête, avant de grogner.

-Tout ça à cause de Mégatron! Tout dépend de lui, et pour lui, le plus longtemps il peut garder ses fils auprès de lui, le mieux c'est! Grrr! Ne voit-il pas que nos richesses baissent et que ses derniers congés vont nous appauvrir, au point que je devrais vendre mes anciens trophées d'aviation?! Comme je le hais, des fois!

« … Ça ne me concerne pas… Mais pourquoi tu as accepté d'être « son conjoint »? » demanda Soundwave, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, durant toute ses années.

-Ah! Ça remonte à loin, très loin!

Droit de Flash-Back!

À l'époque, j'étais sous les ordres de Lord Mégatron, leader des Décepticons, un groupe de soldats unissons plus camps sous leur drapeau. J'étais le chef du groupe aérien, et je dois avouer, j'étais le meilleur de toute ma squad! Mais déjà à cette époque, mon chef m'énervait. Pas de « merci », pas de « Bon travail », simplement des ordres, des ordres! Je pensais des fois à lui faire exploser le visage avec un fusil à proton!

Un de ses jours, alors que je parlais à un de mes sous-lieutenants et que je lui expliquais ma vive passion qui me liait à Mégatron, allant jusqu'à rêvé de lui, je sentis une présence derrière moi et surpris mon leader, me dévisager. J'ai passé du blanc au rouge et je me suis vite trouvé une excuse pour partir. Malgré tout, mon poste me tenait à cœur! J'ai donc prit le risque de revenir le lendemain… Et le surlendemain. Après 3 mois, je crus que Mégatron avait oublié mes propos contre lui, et il se joignait de plus en plus souvent à moi pour le repas, m'invitant même au restaurant pour discuter de stratégie, de politique, des gisements d'Énergon. Je ne me méfiais de rien, quand soudain, il me prit par surprise, dans son bureau! Pifff… Tu peux dire qu'il manquait d'imagination…!

-Starscream… Je me rappelle très bien ce que tu as dit sur moi, il y a quelques temps… Au sujet que tu en venais à penser à moi dans tes rêves…!

J'ai cru qu'il pensait que je voulais prendre sa place ou le voir mort! Mais ma haine avait de beaucoup baissé, ces derniers temps, et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il efface ses paroles de sa mémoire! Néanmoins, son discours prit un tournant qui me surprit et me chavira…!

-Je dois avouer que j'y ai réfléchi… Et plus que je te côtois, et plus je réalise que c'est pareil de mon côté. Je pensais que tu étais simplement un petit pilote égoïste et imbu de sa personne… Mais à présent, je réalise à quel point tu es un bon soldat et comment tu mérites le poste de second aux commandes… Tu es égal à ton frère, dans ton utilité dans l'armée… Pourtant, mon affection va pour toi.

« Son affection?! » me suis-je dis, réalisant où ça voulait en venir, d'un seul coup, affichant un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

C'était quand même flatteur! Mais extrêmement gênant. Voulait-il, comme certain, me prendre comme son… son petit ami? Mais Mégatron était d'une autre classe!

-Veux-tu t'unir à moi? Veillez sur mon armée, mes richesses et ma personne…? Je m'assurerais de mon côté de te rendre heureux et que tu ne souffres de la main de personne d'autre… si ce n'est la mienne…! Car si tu osais me refuser cette affection sincère que je t'offre, je ne répondrais plus de mes gestes…!

J'étais à ça de m'enfuir, à ça! Mais profiteur comme j'étais, je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas?! Il me veut, et d'une certaine manière, je veux ce qu'il a! Ensemble, nous ferons un tandem imbattable! Et tant qu'il me croit fidèle à lui, il me protègera de tout les maux…! »

-Mégatron, ai-je dit, me montrant tendre et doucereux. Je serais le plus heureux des robots d'accepter… Mais je dois avouer que vos aveux me chavirent, et que j'aspire seulement à quelques jours pour…!

-Demain. Demain, nous serons alors mari et femme. La chose est conclue! déclara-t-il sérieusement, me faisant réaliser ma déveine.

SA FEMME?! Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se levait, aussi calme et sérieux que si nous avions eu un simple entretien sur l'entraînement des troupes. Je me suis senti si brimé…! Si peu valorisé! Et peu importe l'honneur qu'il me faisait par ce titre, je ne comprenais qu'une seule chose…!

C'est pourquoi, sans peur et sans reproche pour ce que j'allais faire, je suis parti à sa suite, d'un pas enragé.

-Mégatron! MÉGATRON!

Il se tourna vers moi, mais aussi un grand nombre de ses soldats. Peu, sinon aucun parmi nous ne l'appelait d'une manière aussi familière.

Et tant que ce « mariage » ne serait pas public, je me décidais à ne pas témoigner la moindre once d'amour pour mon chef!

-« Lord » Mégatron! repris-je, lui faisant une révérence, avant de perdre mon sourire doucereux, vraiment furieux. Je ne vous permettrais pas de m'abaisser de la sorte!

-T'abaisser? Est-ce que ce commentaire touche au sujet que nous venons de discuter? demanda-t-il, tout en détournant ses yeux de lui, prenant un bloc note électronique que lui tendait Soundwave et signant.

-OUI! Quel autre sujet, monsieur, sinon celui que vous voulez que je sois traité comme une femme?!

-… N'ai-je pourtant pas été clair? répliqua Mégatron, alors que Soundwave avait tourné vivement sa tête vers son petit-frère, je me mettais à grogner

-Oui, formellement clair… Mais si j'ai quelque chose à dire contre cet arrangement?! osais-je.

Je refusais catégoriquement de porter du rose, d'être traité d'une quelconque manière comme une femme! Je pouvais supporter certaines humiliations, mais ça…! On ne me l'avais jamais fait! Comment l'armée me considèrerait?! Un clown, un bouffon, un moins que rien?! J'oubliais que je serais aussi la moitié du puissant et terrifiant Mégatron, je ne pensais qu'alors à la vision présente qu'il avait sur moi, en tant que « sa femme »….!

Mégatron ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais quand enfin il daigna me regarder, ce fut pour me lancer un regard dur.

-… Qu'as-tu à dire contre cet arrangement? fit-il, n'auriant pas désiré en parler devant les soldats mais si je le poussais de la sorte…

Normalement, je me serais fait tout petit, comme à chaque fois qu'il se fâche… Mais je désirais mettre les choses au clair.

-Vous n'allez pas changer de statut, mon seigneur et maître! Vous, vous serez toujours le même! Lord Mégatron, chef des Décepticons! Vénéré, craint, respecté… Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je vais gagner? Beaucoup! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais perdre, du même coup?! Vous ne pensez pas que les soldats vont me regarder du même œil!

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi critique de ta personne…! commenta Mégatron, sa colère se dissipant, en saisissant de mieux ma répulsion.

Pensait-il vraiment que je l'aurais laissé décidé de mon avenir sans que je ne dise rien?!

-Je peux accepter bien des arrangements… Et même accepter d'être rabaisser, parfois… Mais être… être réduit à l'état de l'autre sexe! Je suis un homme, est-ce bien clair?! Je ne suis pas depuis des décennies, voir des siècles dans l'aviation, à contrôler des vols et stratégies précis, nets, tranchants, pour que du jour au lendemain, pour le plaisir de ma moitié, je change totalement d'aspect…!

-… Le rose ne te plairait pas? se moqua alors Mégatron, semblant s'amuser de ma colère.

-NON! Et même en privé, je ne me vois pas revêtir une telle couleur, même pas pour vous faire plaisir! expliquais-je, avant que toi, Soundwave, essaye de m'arrêter. Quoi?! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de mettre les choses au clair?

-L'interrogation de Soundwave est pourtant justifier… Pourquoi toute cette colère? Je t'ai pourtant donné la meilleure proposition qui soit...!

-Et je t'ai déjà répondu que je voulais bien m'unir à toi pour la fin des temps! Mais il est bel et bien hors de question que je perde mon état d'homme, de second en commande, de chef de l'armée aérienne! déclarais-je avec fougue.

Il me saisit par le cou, furieux de ma rébellion, serrant les dents. Mais je sentais encore que ce n'était qu'un avertissement et pas une réelle menace pour ma vie, alors je bravais son regard.

-… Malgré toute ta bienséance, tu obéiras à ma requête! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien?! s'énerva-t-il, une sorte de tristesse envahit sa voix avant de me murmurer : Je veux que tu sois ma femme, ma promise, ma moitié…!

Je sentis mes circuits roulés à plein régime et rougir le métal de mon visage, malgré moi, mais je dus me résoudre à défendre mon idée, pour mon propre amour propre.

-Même si t'avoir comme époux serait merveilleux… Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai obtenu… Je ne veux pas que tu me traite de manière inférieure…! Je veux être égal à toi…! Je veux…! fis-je, mais le regard de Mégatron changea d'aspect, m'effrayant plus que s'il n'avait été en colère.

C'était un mélange de respect, d'étonnement et de curiosité.

-… Dis-moi que tu veux être à moi… Et tu garderas ton titre, ta place dans l'armée… et tu pourras signer sur notre contrat comme quoi tu es « mon conjoint »…!

Me demandait-il vraiment de dire publiquement que je voulais être à lui?! Que je voulais que Mégatron soit mon chef, pas seulement dans l'armée, mais dans toute les mesures des choses…?! J'étais sur le point de refuser quand je vis cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, son visage s'adoucir, mais sa poigne ne fléchissant pas. D'une main, je me soutenais sur son poignet qui me levait en l'air, mais de l'autre, je le pris par la joue, saisi par un rare instant d'adoration pour mon maître et leader. Il était sincèrement amoureux de moi. Je le lisais dans ses yeux.

-Je… Je veux être à toi…, fis-je, ma voix tremblant.

Mais je l'avais dit. Mégatron sourit, me lâcha avant de me serrer les épaules sous un de ses bras puissants.

-Chers et loyaux sujets! Je tiens à vous annoncer mes fiançailles!

Fin du Flash Back

Soundwave se rappelait de cela… Mais tout cela lui avait semblé irréelle… Et il avait été concerné seulement par les agissements de son frère… Ainsi donc, Mégatron avait développé en premier un lien amoureux… Et Starscream avait suivit le flot, acceptant les évènements et même les appréhendant, d'une certaine manière. Car, bien entendu, si jamais il aurait accepté d'être mené par qui que se soit, ça aurait été Mégatron…! Mais aussi personnellement? Le génie des émissions radio n'essayait pas de savoir comment leur ménage pouvait fonctionner.

-Tu fais une étrange expression, Soundwave… Je t'assure, tout n'a pas été aussi trouble et surprenant que cela peut paraître…! L'adoption de nos enfants s'est bien faites, mon inscription comme professeur à l'académie, la démission de Mégatron pour gérer sa propre entreprise et pour nous rapporter un revenu moindre mais plus hebdomadaire… Je ne regrette pas mon choix… Non, je regrette seulement que Mégatron, à l'exemple de notre jeune deuxième, n'aille plus son flegme d'antan…! Oh, je ne dis pas que j'aimais quand il me frappait…! Mais il ne se laissait pas non plus dépasser par qui que se soit! Il avait le pouvoir, ou personne ne l'avait! Mais par-dessus tout, c'est l'argent qui nous manque. Réalise, je ne peux même plus remplir au complet ma cave d'Énergon!

« … C'était déjà un luxe, auparavant…! » pensa pour lui-même Soundwave, nullement surpris que la richesse de Mégatron s'amenuise.

Les enfants devaient aller dans des écoles militaires, mécaniques, tout le gratin de la haute société, en digne fils de Mégatron et Starscream…! Et certainement que son frère avait dépensé plus que sa paye en tant qu'instituteur lui donnait…! Qui devait payer pour toutes ses extravagances? Mégatron! Et qui cela fâchait…? Le premier responsable, Starscream!

Mais Soundwave ne tenait pas à déclarer la guerre à son frère… Il comprendrait assez vite qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les choses pour acquis… Et qu'il devrait encore travailler plus fort, malgré tout ce qu'il avait donné, pour voir tous ses rêves et ses désirs se réaliser…! Soit connaître la richesse éternellement…!

-Ah! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais te rendre visite me donne l'impression que je sors d'une séance de détente! expliqua Starscream en se levant de son canapé, s'étirant, bienheureux.

« Pour moi, c'est une séance de torture…! » pensa Soundwave, lui disant en se levant de continuer à surveiller sa santé et de faire un bon travail à l'académie.

-Merci! C'est vraiment trop aimable de t'en soucier! Mais je dois avouer que mon dernière cours de vol durant un orage magnétique en a décoiffé plus d'un! Et pour une première fois dans l'histoire, aucun blessé, pour cette sortie périlleuse!

« … Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas que tes fils soient des pilotes de l'air? » demanda Soundwave, avant de voir son frère perdre son entrain et lui faire une grimace de guerre. « J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure! Tu m'excuseras…! »

Starscream fit comme la remarque précédente n'avait jamais exister et s'en alla, bon gré, mal gré dans son petit lopin de terre, empruntant la voix des airs, évitant ainsi 3 embouteillages, à cette heure tardive.

« Il va falloir que je prépare le repas et que je m'assure que le journal d'actualité aille été téléchargé correctement sur l'ordinateur central pour Mégatron… » se dit-il, avant de voir cette armada de voitures sous lui, grognant. « Ces Autobots! Tous obnubilé par leurs quatre roues et leur radio à méga-haut parleurs! Quelles bandes de petits…! »

Vrrrr! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atterrir, une moto passa sur la piste d'atterrissage, le forçant à prendre un tournant à tête à épingle pour éviter la collision. Une de ses ailes frotta au sol et il réussit malgré tout à réussir son atterrissage sans rien se casser. Mais même ça ne pouvait le calmer.

-Qui est-ce qui…?! s'énerva-t-il, avant de voir la moto revenir vers lui, jetant la lueur de son phare sur son visage avant de l'inspecter de la tête aux roues.

Voyant soudain son sigle de Décepticon sur l'avion, le phare s'éteignit, comme dans un rictus de préjugés, et il s'en alla en souleva une volute de poussière, Starscream toussant et écumant de rage, se transformant en robot et partant, se massant son épaule endolori par la collision.

-Chéri! Je suis ren…! commença Mégatron, lançant sa canne dans la corbeille, son chapeau sur un piquet et sa veste doublé de titane sur le dossier de son siège.

Mais l'air calme et silencieux de ses fils, déjà à table, une entrée de synthèse et de processeurs grillés les attendant, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose! Starscream passait sa rage sur la cuisine. Et ça sentait bon!

-Non mais! Vous croyez ça?! Monsieur se croit supérieur! Monsieur à deux roux manque renverser l'illustre, le remarquable, le vif, le flamboyant et l'insubmersible Starscream, second en commande, capitaine de la flotte aérienne…! Et c'est moi qui doit prendre le grand écart! Et qu'est-ce que monsieur à deux roues répond?! RIEN! Il dévisage l'un des être le plus illustre parmi la castre des ailés! Il se moque du clément, compatissant Starscream!

Mégatron entra un peu au début de son monologue, alors qu'il faisait braiser des poulpes électriques, riches en énergie et baigné dans l'Énergnon, avec un coulis de huile fraîche à la saveur de carburateur…! Il baissa les yeux et vit un gâteau à double étage monté dans le four. Il comprit alors que Starscream était pompé à bloc!

-… Chéri…? fit doucement et précautionneusement Mégatron, ses fils l'écoutant mais se sentant bien impuissant à calmer l'état de leur « mère ».

-QUOI?! s'écria son second, se tournant vers lui avec un lance-flamme à la main, surprenant son partenaire, Starscream se calmant un peu en le reconnaissant. Ah…! C'est toi… Ta journée…?

Il se remit à cuisiner, secouer la poêle énergiquement, jetant les épices avec des mouvements saccadés. Mégatron eut très envie de le laisser rugir intérieurement, le temps qu'il leur fasse ainsi 6 à 10 bons repas… Mais il lui était déjà arriver de rester dans cet état une semaine…! Il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer de renouveler l'expérience…!

-Très bonne! répondit-il sur un ton neutre, souriant, s'avançant vers lui et croisant les bras. J'ai réussi à avoir 5 nouveaux clients et à vendre pour 300 de nos produits…! expliqua-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'il le félicite pour l'obtention de nouveaux clients ou le dispute de faire de si moyenne vente.

Mais rien, pas un mot. Cette fois, Starscream marmonna dans sa tête, très, très préoccupé. Mégatron se pencha très près de lui, collant presque sa tête à la sienne, son menton frôlant son épaule, entendant des brides de parole.

-Cette saleté de moto sans savoir vivre…! La prochaine fois, elle le prendra, cette embardé! Et j'espère que cette fois, je lui tordrais la roue…!

-Chéri…! fit son mari, le cuisinier sursautant en le sentant percer sa bulle, à 2 millimètres de lui.

-Mais-mais-mais-mais…! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?! s'énerva Starscream, se tournant vers lui avec des yeux arrondis de stupeur et d'un certain embarras. Tu…! Tu ne vois pas que je fais le repas?!

-Avec tant de vigueur et de vitesse?! Ta journée a dut être particulièrement mauvaise… Et il est inutile que tu concoctes des plans de vengeance… Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit? Si un individu te veut du mal ou du préjudice, j'irais le voir…!

Starscream sourit, se rappelant que Mégatron avait déjà, et sans jamais le regretter, casser la gueule à 3 hommes, pour toujours des raisons différentes, mais avec la même cause… Ils lui portaient préjudices et lui nuisaient… Mais il avait rarement eu recours à la force brutal et au talent de combattant de son partenaire, même s'il devait avoir en tête une vingtaine de gens qui l'ennuyaient ou le frustraient…! Il avait déjà ouïe dire que ces robots avaient réussis à lui faire perdre des clients ou pire, perdre de la popularité sur son commerce spatial… Il ne voulait pas que ça se renouvèle, n'étant plus autant égoïste que par le passé.

-Si je savais au moins son nom…! Mais ce type s'est jeté sous moi alors que j'atterrissais…! Résultat? J'ai une aile écorché et une douleur lancinante à l'épaule! expliqua-t-il en se la massant, grimaçant.

« Ah, ces femmes…! » se dit Mégatron, ne faisant plus de distinction depuis un moment et souriant à son ami.

-Si tu le veux je te ferais un petit dégraissage… Avec cette huile que je n'utilise que pour les grandes occasions..! expliqua-t-il, Starscream riant, détendu, sa colère venant de tombé de quelques degrés.

-Ma foi…! Si le fait de faillir prendre des accidents peut me donner la chance de bénéficier de ses massages spéciaux… J'y penserais à deux fois avant de « bien » atterrir…! commenta-t-il, cessant de rire en voyant un air méfiant de son partenaire, se demandant d'un coup si son histoire était vraie. Mais tout de même! Ce type n'avait pas à se trouver là! Et pire! Il m'a ignoré royalement, dès qu'il a vu mon insigne de Décepticon!

-Ton symbole? demanda Mégatron, avant d'avoir un flash. Nom de…! Tu as rencontré Arcee?

-Qui?!

-Le successeur du chef des Autobots…! expliqua Mégatron, son copain se maudissant alors de ne pas lui avoir tiré dessus. On dit qu'elle aura une fortune considérable, quand elle joindra son poste de seconde en commandante…

De savoir que c'était « une fille », riche et qu'elle pourrait obtenir un poste égal au sien à son simple vœux fit déchanter Starscream, avant qu'une idée germe dans sa tête.

-Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment si riche que ça?

-Son père a été mon opposant, mais est aujourd'hui un lointain collègue dans l'ingénierie spatial… Il est présentement… Non, je ne peux pas te le dire…! réalisa Mégatron, sourcillant, Starscream piétinant.

-Et pourquoi pas?!

-Parce qu'il serait sur que tu voudrais former une alliance entre cette Arcee et un de nos fils… Seulement pour que tu obtiennes plus d'Énergon! commenta-t-il, le connaissant assez bien.

-HÉ! Le jour qu'un de nos fils fera une alliance prometteuse, ce sera une personne riche, mais aussi un des notres! Pas un de ses Autobots, si pacifique et casse-pied!

-Est-ce que le repas est près? demanda enfin Grimlock, Mégatron souriant avant de poser une main contrôlant sur l'épaule de son conjoint.

-Encore 5 minutes! Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un match amical dans la salle virtuel contre ton frère, en attendant!

-C'est pas drôle! Optimus ne se donne jamais à fond…! répliqua le jeune homme fort et mécontent de ne pas avoir d'adversaire aussi fort que lui pour s'entraîner.

-Dis-lui que je l'amènerais au comité de la paix s'il gagne…! assura Mégatron, Starscream grimaça alors que Grimlock courrait pour dire la nouvelle.

-Un quoi?! répéta Starscream, surpris.

-Optimus est intéressé par tout ce qui est pour le bien du peuple et pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui… C'est un chef né…! commenta Mégatron, fier de lui, mais n'étant pas toujours en accord avec ses idées.

Alors que Starscream, quant à lui, secouait la tête, étant persuadé qu'un de ses jours, il allait le blâmer lui de lui avoir donné un fils si mou et si peu… peu Décepticon! Si au moins il était sadique! Mais non, rien! Enfin, il y avait Grimlock! Lui, il était fort et féroce pour 5 vrais guerriers de leur caste…! Leurs chances de gloire pourraient survivre avec leur premier garçon…! Mais essayez de comprendre, Mégatron se liait plus facilement d'affection avec son petit dernier, ce garçon si philosophique et écoutant les paroles de ses pairs avec un réel intérêt.

-Au lieu de penser dans ta tête, finit le repas, femme! Et oublie cette histoire avec cette moto t'ayant porté préjudice…!

Starscream grommela, ne prenant pas tout à fait bien cette remarque. Il se remit à son souper, acceptant de bon gré une caresse de son tortionnaire avant de finir les cuissons et retirer du four son flanc magnétique, maugréant.

Mégatron avait raison…! Il avait vraiment l'idée de faire une alliance favorable à au moins un de ses fils…! Mais pourquoi laisser un de ses chers protégés à cette fille si peu respectueuse de sa personne et de son clan? Parmis ses connaissances oeuvrant dans la haute société et ayant des fortunes considérables, il devait bien avoir la perle rare…! Mais pour se faire, il ne serait pas mauvais de retrouver cette fille, dans des circonstances plus favorables à la bonne entente…! Et que lui, le sujet de son dégoût, il se tienne à carreaux, laissant par-exemple Grimlock, sa force et sa volonté brillé, ou Optimus, avec sa conversation éclairé et sa sympathie, l'éblouir et la charmer…!

Il était presque sur que même un être borné et déjà plein de préjugé ne pouvait pas rester de glace devant ses fils, qu'il avait élevé avec les meilleurs professeurs et avait personnellement vu qu'ils aillent les idées bien en place et respecte la majorité des principes qu'appréciaient Mégatron, pour ses généraux…!

Par contre, il ne les voyait pas devenir des Autobots…! Mais si vraiment ils en étaient à frôler la pauvreté, un de ses jours, il ne faudrait pas alors qu'ils soient difficiles! Ils faudraient qu'il ramène la fortune d'antan, et cela par tout les moyens…! La sécurité avant tout!


	2. 2. Un souper en famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme le titre le dit!

Chapitre 2 : Souper en famille

Mégatron sortit de la cuisine et gagna l'écran du salon, mettant le match de ses fils. Optimus avait choisi un des 13 primes, un de ceux qu'il préférait. Alor que Grimlock incarnait Unicron, un des meilleurs combattants du jeu et dont plusieurs disaient que rien ne pouvait égaler…!

« Un combat quasi-divin…! » se dit Mégatron, espérant alors voir son deuxième fils mettre toutes ses connaissances et ses talents pour le combat.

Optimus le cachait bien derrière sa gentillesse, mais il était talentueux…! Mégatron l'avait parfois observer s'entraîner contre des CPU de l'ordinateur, dont certains étaient ses propres adversaires, et il était bien meilleur qu'on pouvait le soupçonner. Mégatron le regardait fièrement tenir tête à Unicron, parant son coup de poing et utilisant son élan pour le propulser derrière lui. Il braqua ses fusils vers lui mais Grimlock, tout aussi vif, s'était redressé et évita ses tirs en fusionnant avec le sol. Derrière lui, il réapparaissait comme un spectre, mais un bruit de pierre, de frottement, donna la puce à l'oreille à Optimus, qui d'un coup, envoya son pied derrière lui, frappant l'abdomen de Grimlock, le surprenant. Ce dernier grimaçant, sortant une épée de dans son dos. Optimus para son coup avec un bâton qui jaillit d'une de ses épaules, parant et le touchant à son pied. Alors qu'il reculait, il le frappa sous le menton, manquant le faire tomber.

Mais alors qu'Optimus s'en allait pour le frapper au centre de son torse, le point sensible qui faisait en sorte qu'on gagnait le duel, Grimlock sourit et étira son bras toujours armée de son épée et trancha l'air… Optimus réussit à l'éviter mais il retint un cri de surprise et de douleur, les yeux écarquillés… La lame venait de lui traverser l'épaule.

D'un seul geste, Mégatron s'était raidi, terrifié, avant que de réalisé que ce n'était qu'un jeu virtuel. Il se contrôla pour ne pas défoncer l'écran de contrôle et continua d'observer passivement le duel. Comment Optimus allait réagir à la douleur? Même Grimlock ne semblait pas s'imaginer que son petit frère pourrait se relever de ça…!

Mais c'était encore sous-estimé le grand Autobot…!

Il retint la lame dans son épaule d'une main et de l'autre, fit tournoyé le bâton, avant de frapper Unicron dans son point central, Grimlock trop stupéfait pour réagir.

« BIP! Prime gagne! » claironna l'ordinateur, Mégatron sourit, avant de réaliser une chose.

Si c'était ainsi, il serait obliger…!

-Obliger de l'amener à la confédération de la paix, hum? devina Starscream, portant l'entrée sur un plateau, avant d'aller à la salle à manger, ricanant, Mégatron serrant ses poings, furieux, mais fier sur un autre point.

Enfin! Optimus avait réussi à vaincre le plus puissant adversaire qu'il connaissait, Grimlock! Ainsi dont, il n'aurait plus de difficulté à témoigner sa force et son talent devant d'autres adversaires… Il n'aurait qu'à se rappeler de cette même émotion, de cette même clairvoyance…

-Père! fit Optimus, sortant des cabines de pilotage, Grimlock restant silencieux.

-… Vous avez magnifiquement combattu… Tout les deux… De tous les guerriers que j'ai vu, j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi talentueux de vous… Et à votre âge…! C'est remarquable…!

-… Bravo, Optimus… Tu as battu Grimlock…! commenta ce dernier, marchant sur son orgueil pour félicité son frère, ce dernier lui souriant et lui serrant la main.

-Merci… Mais tu sais que toutes les fois précédentes, tu m'as toujours battu. Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ton niveau!

-Qui sais? Mais il est vrai, Grimlock, que si tu t'entraînes plus que ton frère, tu seras toujours plus fort que lui…! Allez, allons manger! Votre mère serait mécontente que nous la fassions attendre…!

-Bien! fit Grimlock, ayant une faim de loup et étant rassuré que son père ne le dispute pas de son échec.

La table était couverte de bonne chose et Starscream avait déjà mis un mouchoir à son col, près à manger, souriant.

-Alors? Vous vous êtes bien amusés?

-C'était serrer…! répliqua Optimus, Starscream hochant la tête, alors que Mégatron gagnait sa place, au bout de la table, son compagnon à sa droite et Grimlock à sa gauche.

Optimus lui faisait face et ne démontrait aucune trace de fierté ou de joie à sa victoire. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire par contre à la remarque de son père.

-J'imagine que tu vas inviter ton ami qui apprend la médecine à ce comité…!

-Bien sûr…! Ratchet s'intéresse beaucoup à ce genre de réunion diplomatique… Et beaucoup de gens influents y seront!

-Peuh! La paix ne règle rien! répliqua Starscream, en coupant sa viande.

-Maman a raison! Papa a fait fortune durant la guerre, a mener des troupes colossales et a ramené la paix sur la planète! En menant batailles et assauts sur nos ennemis! renchérit Grimlock, Starscream hochant la tête, ne semblant plus gêné que ses fils le surnomme maman.

-Mais une guerre qui dure trop longtemps appauvri tous et chacun, tue des innocents, brise les plus robustes robots et…! commença Optimus, Mégatron lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Nous avons parfaitement compris… Et je partage ton opinion… La guerre n'est pas souhaitable…! Vaut mieux des réunions diplomatiques, où le camp des faibles plie devant celui du plus fort…! commenta Mégatron, ricanant intérieurement en pensant au nombre de gens qu'il réussissait à effrayer, malgré ses années à l'extérieur de l'armée des Décepticons.

Optimus ne répondit rien mais sembla peiné de l'optique très arrêté de son père sur la politique. Avec de l'écoute et de l'ouverture, la guerre ne devrait pourtant pas exister…! Enfin, pas à son optique! Mais malgré l'air moderne de Cybertron, les commerçants perdaient de la clientèle, les gisements d'Énergon s'appauvrissait… Le moment était à l'exploration spatiale, et Optimus se sentait malgré lui très intéressé par les options à son école qui encourageait les jeunes à devenir des recrues pour la navigation spatiales avancés…

Mais si on voulait être sûr de pouvoir embarquer dans un croiseur spatial ou un vaisseau d'exploration, les plus courageux et téméraires allaient dans l'armée! Grimlock était déjà inscrit, au grand contentement de ses parents. Mais ils auraient tous les deux souhaiter qu'il aille un aide, une relation dans les hauts gradés pour l'aider à gagner du galon et ne pas être envoyer comme certaines recrues malchanceuses dans des missions périlleuses dont on pouvait être sûr d'avoir presque autant de chance de survivre que de périres…! Que se soit les effets climatiques, les créatures de l'espace ou encore des températures extrêmes, rien n'était sûr, dans l'espace!

Mais le manque d'Énergon rendait les gens stressés, frustrés, poussait peu à peu le peuple sur le bord de la révolte…! Le gouvernement était près à donner des fonds aux gens s'engageant dans des missions d'exploration pour renfourner les coffres de nourriture…! Pourquoi n'en auraient-ils pas profiter?

Mais Optimus craignait que cette mission pacifique se change en compétition et que le peuple se divise… Comme par le passé…! Voilà pourquoi il était si désireux d'aller à cette réunion sur le pacifisme, dont il était sûr de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres gens partageant ses opinions et pouvant l'aider à empêcher une guerre intérieure d'éclater… Il ne savait pas comment, lui, un simple étudiant pourrait changer les choses… Mais si son père, ancien chef de guerre, grand stratège et personnage important dans la société, se montrait dans une réunion sur la « paix », il était persuadé que cela allait faire réfléchir plus d'un, même les plus turbulents Autobots et Décepticons…!

-Alors, quelqu'un aime?! demanda Starscream, alors que Mégatron repensait au combat, que Grimlock déprimait un peu de sa défaite et qu'Optimus partageait avec les lecteurs ses idées.

-C'est vraiment super trop bon! Grimlock adore! s'écria Grimlock, étirant son bras pour qu'Optimus lui sert plus à boire.

-Il ne manque de rien, ma douce! renchérit Mégatron, déposant sa large main sur la sienne, Starscream ne s'attendant pas à tant de sollicitude, rougissant malgré lui.

-C'est excellent…! Je suis sûr tout les foyers ne profitent pas d'une aussi bonne cuisine! fit Optimus, ayant entendu parler que Ratchet vivait à présent dans un petit 2 ½ et ne mangeait que des repas tout fait. Tu n'as vraiment jamais pris de cours?

-Ma foi….! L'école militaire nous enseignait toutes les techniques de survie essentiels, mais rien qui se rapproche à ce que je vous fais manger…! répliqua Starscream, mais malgré tout content d'avoir appris quelques trucs et une trentaine de recette à Optimus.

Quand il était pris chez le mécanicien ou ailleurs, la famille pouvait compter sur le petit dernier pour bien manger…! Mais il faudrait qu'il lui montre cette recette…!

-Quand est-ce que Grimlock commence à y aller? demanda Grimlock, excité et inquiet.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y apprendre la cuisine…!

-Dans un mois! fit Mégatron, se désintéressant de son compagnon pour recouvrir son apprenti d'un regard protecteur et fier.

-Mais d'ici là, j'espère qu'on trouva trouver un guide! L'armée est une jungle… Même en connaissant ses règles, ses limites et ayant un plan, il est très commode d'avoir un guide…! commenta Starscream, se sentant poète.

-En effet…! fit Mégatron, sourcillant.

Il se demandait qui serait l'heureux élu… Il était très critique et avait déjà éloigné quelques intéressés… Le guide pour son fils serait la crème de la crème…! Ça ne faisait aucun doute!

-Quant à toi, Optimus, tu devrais prendre un choix! Où désires-tu étudier? Aviation? Mécanique? Ou l'armée…?! renchérit Starscream après avoir fini une bouchée, semblant exaspéré par l'attente interminable que lui faisait subir son deuxième fils.

Comment lui choisir un mentor s'il ne savait pas dans quel domaine il voulait aller?

-J'ai tout le temps encore, je crois, pour prendre un choix… Et plus je vis de nouvelles expériences, et plus j'apprends les choses que j'aime, ce que je n'aime pas, et m'aide à choisir ma destiné! expliqua patiemment le sage et patient robot.

-Grrr…! grogna sa « mère », mais son conjoint lui fit signe de relaxer, changeant le cours de la communication.

-Et toi, Grimlock… Voudrais-tu venir avec moi et ton frère à cette réunion ayant pour sujet la diplomatie…?

-Hum… Grimlock avoue qu'il n'y avait pas songé…! répliqua son fils aîné, n'osant pas lui dire non d'embler.

-Et toi, mon chéri? demanda Mégatron sans même regarder l'intéressé, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Mais bien sûr que non! Tu peux bien faire ce plaisir à Optimus, mais moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter des vieux pacifiques chanter au banjo les valeurs révolutionnaires de la paix et de la non-violence!

-Je comprends…, répondit simplement le maître des lieux, mais souriant malicieusement, ayant un plan derrière la tête. En parlant de musique, notre réunion aura lieu dans le bâtiment juste à côté cet édifice que tu as jadis fréquenter… On dit que la place est encore bien animée et qu'un jeune Autobot chercherait à imiter ton talent…!

-Quoi…?! siffla Starscream, scandalisé, avant de frapper du poing, surprenant ses deux fils, mais Mégatron s'attendant à ce genre de discussion. Non, non, non et non!

Il prit de long respire avant de se tourner vers son petit dernier, celui-ci écarquillant des yeux.

-Parce que je me préoccupe de toi et de ses idées néfastes pour ton développement, je viendrais à cette réunion sur la « paix-paix »! Mais je ferais un saut à ce lieu où mon talent à jadis jaillit, pour m'assurer que ce type ne ruine pas ma réputation avec une imitation en dessous de mon niveau…! expliqua-t-il, orgueilleusement, Grimlock sourcillant, avant de donner sa propre réponse.

-Grimlock ira… Mais il veut aussi profiter de ses journées de sursis pour aller au colisée…!

-Ah… Le colisée… J'aimerais voir si ça a bien changé, depuis le temps que je n'y ai pas été…! commenta-t-il, ayant un sourire songeur, se rappelant du passé.

Quand il était le plus fort, le plus craint et le plus respecté Décepticon de l'univers… Il se demandait si c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui…

-Hum… C'est bon, mais je ne veux pas retrouver vous ramasser à la petite cuillère! Vous n'y allez que pour regarder! pria Starscream, semblant les gronder, Mégatron et Grimlock lui donnant tout les deux un air entendu.

-Euh… Excuse-moi… Mais nous sommes forgés dans l'acier…! commença Mégatron, ayant bien envie de participer à un combat, comme par le passé.

-Peu m'importe! répliqua le têtu et maigrichon parent.

-Papa a remporté des tonnes de combats! Et Grimlock n'a qu'une seule défaite à son actif…! précisa celui-là même, Optimus sourcillant.

-Mère a raison… Si vous venez au comité de la paix… ne serait-ce pas un grand manque de respect d'aller vous battre, par la suite? raisonna-t-il, ne craignant pas pour leur sécurité, mais plutôt pour leur conscience…!

Mégatron n'avait pas ce souci et Grimlock n'était pas aussi respectueux du code de conduite, seulement des enseignements que ses parents et enseignants lui inculquaient… Mais Starscream reprit ses paroles à son avantage…!

-Bon sang! Mégatron! Quelle réputation terrible ça te ferait! Tout le monde dirait que tu es un menteur et que tu ne veux que te moquer de ses braves Autobots! Et tu pourrais perdre la moitié de ta clienthèle!

-Ça va, ça va…! J'ai compris! ronchonna-t-il, repoussant son assiette vide avant de se lever. Les garçons, vous ferez la vaisselle… Je dois terminer quelques dossiers de vente ce soir…!

« Il est vexer! » remarqua Optimus, avant de voir Starscream grimacé de colère, se levant de table mais sommant Grimlock de rester assis.

-Ce n'est pas parce que votre père boude le dessert que vous devez en faire autant! Je reviens dans 2 minutes…! fit-il, en marchant vers la cuisine.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent avant de discuter sur tout et sur rien.

-Tu sais pourquoi maman si fâché, avant le souper? demanda Grimlock.

-Ça aurait rapport à une mauvaise rencontre avec une moto qui aurait manqué provoquer un accident… Et Starscream a dut l'éviter et s'est écorché son aileron… Mais si ça avait vraiment été grave, mère ne serait pas revenue faire le souper, ici! On l'aurait amené aux urgences…! expliqua Optimus, son frère aîné hochant la tête.

-Grimlock voit… Ces derniers temps, il a entendu parler de jeunes Autobots et Décepticons désobéissant aux règles de Cybertron. Si un fauteur de trouble faisait de la misère à Grimlock, il lui le ferait regretter amèrement…! s'écria le vif robot, en serrant son poing sur la table, Optimus secouant la tête en fermant les yeux, désapprouvant sa conduite.

-Nous devons montrer l'exemple… Et si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit violent envers nos parents, nous devons nous montrer clément et tout faire pour éviter une altercation qui finirait en bain de circuits détaché…!

-Quelle image! Sérieux, Optimus! Grimlock ne sait pas si tu as joué au dernier jeu vidéo « maturity plus », mais jamais aucun de ses combats à l'école n'a fini de la sorte! Au pire, son ennemi finit la cage thoracique renfoncer ou la mâchoire démise…! Mais il n'y a rien là de s'inquiéter et même ton ami Ratchet pourrait les réparer…!

-Ratchet est déjà un élève de médecine fortement doué… Je crois même qu'il pratique dans ses cours des opérations de chirurgie…! Mais sérieusement, évitons de nous battre inutilement…!

-Je comprends ton commentaire à son sujet… On dirait que ses poings ont été faits seulement pour détruire tout sur son passage! ricana son grand frère en parlant de lui, avant de secouer la tête, toujours hilare. Mais toi?! Grimlock sait que tu es plus fort que tu ne veux le montrer… mais tu préfèrerais éviter tout combat, au prix de ton honneur!

-… La violence n'est pas une solution…! répliqua Optimus, avant que la sonnerie se fasse entendre à la porte d'entré

-J'y vais! s'écria Optimus en souriant, content que cette évènement brise cette conversation le séparant des membres de sa famille.

-Non, Grimlock va! répliqua son frère, voulant bien faire.

-Pas de panique! Je…! commença Starscream, déposant son flan sur le table et s'apprêtant à y aller mais Grimlock le retint par le bras et Optimus le devança, préférant regarder ailleurs pour ne pas voir l'air furieux de sa « mère ». Hé! C'est quoi ce cirque?! Comment osez-vous…?!

-Maman… Ton tablier…! fit Grimlock, se retenant avec peine de rire.

Starscream baissa ses yeux et vit qu'il portait toujours son jolie tablier blanc avec comme dessin un biberon d'Énergnon, la tétine ayant un petit visage amusant.

-Argh! Bonté divine…! fit-il, ne se rappelant pas de l'avoir mis.

Il le déposa sur une chaise et alla à la salle d'entrée, Optimus revenant de la porte se refermant sur le messager avec une tablette graphique chargé d'un message.

-Il m'a dit que c'était une invitation… Dans une semaine…! Le successeur des Autobots vient séjourné ici et il donne une réception pour se faire connaître et marier les jeunes gens à sa cause…

-Ah…! fit Starscream, entre la joie et la colère.

Bien sûr, ce successeur n'était nulle autre que cette moto, Arcee! Mais elle était pas seulement pleine de préjugé, teigneuse et dans le mauvais camp…! Elle était aussi jeune et riche…! Et son titre lui conférait des puissances innombrables…! Que se passerait-il si elle mariait un robot qui devenait par la suite le chef des Décepticons?! Ne devrait-elle pas plier et abandonner ses pouvoirs aux mains de son mari, son maître légitime?!

Il planifiait déjà un plan sournois, ricanement en se frottant les mains, alors que Grimlock lisait le message tout haut.

« Tous les jeunes gens et leurs parents sont invités à la grande réception! Lord Cyclomoteur vous recevra et vous fera connaître les valeurs profondes qui rattache chaque Autobot à notre merveilleuse planète…! Tous, sans exception, sont les bienvenues! » Hé! Il y aura une course de voiture, pendant la réception!

-Bon, bon… Si votre père est d'accord, vous pourriez y aller…! fit Starscream, en soulevant ses mains en signe de reddition.

-Ah… Mais comment le convaincre? C'est un rendez-vous pour tout les « Autobots »! commenta Grimlock, Optimus baissant la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que père souhaiterait qu'on rejoigne le camp qu'il a auparavant combattu…!

-Laissez votre « mère » s'occupez des négociations… Je ne suis pas trop mauvais pour lui faire entendre raison…! assura-t-il avec un sourire doucereux, prenant un part du flan sur une assiette et partant vers leurs chambres qui faisaient offices de bureau d'affaire, pour les deux hommes encore très influents dans la société.

Optimus préféra aller se changer les idées.

Même s'il devinait une affection profonde entre ses deux parents, il n'osait pas imaginer comment ils pouvaient l'exprimer, en privée…

Mégatron était devant son bureau, pianotant sur son bureau et ne perdant pas un instant, laissant son café d'Énergon refroidir. Starscream arriva sur la pointe des pieds, tenant d'une main l'assiette de flan et de l'autre, la lotion d'huile. Le voyant si absorbé dans son travail, il déposa les deux objets sur une petite commode et se posta bien debout derrière lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Hum-hum…! fit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant que Mégatron n'était pas du tout intrigué et continuait de travailler sur des dossiers qui pouvait attendre au lendemain, Starscream grimaça, tentant de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif.

« Il ne faut surtout pas se fâcher…! Surtout pas! » se dit-il, n'étant pas vraiment le plus romantique d'entre eux deux, mais étant capable, à sa manière, de capturer son attention.

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules, semblant enfin troubler son chef, pianotant à présent à une vitesse moindre, ses yeux toujours sur son écran mais ses sourcils se défronçant.

-Chéri…! souffla Starscream à son oreille, tout en descendant ses mains le long de son torse.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda Mégatron, continuant malgré la distraction de travailler, Starscream accotant sa tête sur son épaule, regardant un instant les chiffres défilant sur l'écran avant de fermer ses yeux et de soupirer.

-Tu ne penses pas que ça peut attendre à demain…? N'as-tu pas envie de passer du temps avec ton Jet privé? fit-il, accotant son menton dans le creux de son cou.

-Optimus est aussi d'une très bonne compagnie…! répliqua Mégatron, riant en entendant le grondement de colère dans la gorge de son amoureux, se détachant de lui pour reprendre sérieux.

-C'est pas vrai?! se frustra Starscream, se demandant sur le coup s'il était furieux contre lui ou simplement pas désireux de passer du bon temps avec lui.

-Je rigole…! fit Mégatron en fermant ses dossiers et laissant son ordinateur en veille, avant de lui prendre sa main qui était toujours sur son épaule. Alors, vas-y… Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête?

Starscream resta un moment sans rien dire, avant de secouer la tête avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passant un bras autour de son cou, se mettant à l'aise.

-Tu sais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…! fit-il, Mégatron souriant.

-Si je pouvais si facilement lire en toi, je pourrais savoir d'avance pourquoi tu me fais le grand jeu…!

-… Primo, pourquoi tu t'attaques à tes dossiers? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus amener de travail à la maison…!

-… Tu veux savoir? Je hais qu'on essaye de me manipuler…! fit-il, empoignant son bras et le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal, Starscream grimaçant avant de soupirer.

-C'est juste pour le Colisée? Mais chéri… Je ne te dis pas que tu ne dois pas y aller! Mais tu dois pensée à nos enfants…!

\- Ils seraient fiers de moi si je gagnais! Et tu sais comme moi que je gagne tout mes combats!

-Tu es le meilleur, on sait! Ça en devient même vexant! Non, ce n'est pas le problème…! fit Starscream, glissant sa main sur la sienne et le forçant à le lâcher pour entrelacé leur doigts de leurs mains, lui souriant tristement. Si tu te bats, Grimlock va vouloir se battre aussi… Et les gens ne seront pas seulement impressionnés de sa force… Ils le trouveront brutal, bestial… Ils auront peur de lui… Et je veux qu'il puisse contrôler sa force avant de la montrer devant le monde entier! Quant à Optimus, il veut que tu t'intéresse à ses idées, à la paix entre autre… Si tu vas épancher ta soif de violence à l'arène, il sera vraiment déchu… Mais si tu te fiches d'eux, fait-ce que tu veux, mon amour…! Comme tu le dis si bien, personne ne peut te contrôler ou choisir pour toi! Tu es le seul chef de ta vie…!

Mais Mégatron grimaçait, comprenant parfaitement les réticences de son conjoint et partageant une partie de ses doutes. Malgré tout, il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir ses responsabilités.

-Tu me l'avais pourtant déjà dit… Avoir des enfants, c'est aussi accepter de faire des sacrifices pour eux…

-C'est comme en amour…! commenta Starscream, avant de sentir un malaise plané.

Mégatron le dévisageait avec un étrange regard.

-… Quel genre de sacrifice tu as du faire pour moi…? demanda-t-il, un sourire mystérieux naissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres, Starscream sentant ses circuits surchauffer.

-Ah… Et bien… Pas des masses…! Mais ça peut attendre une autre fois…! commenta-t-il, se levant et reculant, avant de se retrouver coincer entre Mégatron et son bureau.

-Non! Exprime-toi! Dis-moi tout ce que tu as du refuser, abandonner ou détruire pour moi…! Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, toute suite…! ordonna Mégatron, s'assoyant plus droitement, les mains sur ses accoudoirs, près à se lever pour le menacer.

Mais Starscream leva ses mains en signes de reddition avant de détourner le regard, l'air gêné et exprimant une petite grimace.

-Presque rien! Mes rêves de gloire et de puissance…! En résumé, de prendre ta place de leader, un de ses jours…! Mais être prof est presque mieux! Un travail intensif, une moins grosse paye, mais tous les élèves qui reçoivent mes ordres, m'obéissent au quart de tour, d'autant plus qu'ils savent qu'ils me devront leur diplôme!

-… Starscream… Je te parle d'un vrai sacrifice! Tu n'aurais jamais pu être Leader des Décepticons! Tu es bien trop maladroit et incompétent…! commenta Mégatron, avant de regretter ses paroles.

La grimace surprise et furieuse de son chéri lui révéla qu'il ne pensait pas comme lui.

-J'aurais été aussi bon que toi, si tu veux le savoir! Certainement pas meilleur! Mais les Décepticons auraient bénéficié de ma ruse, mon intelligence, ma…!

-Mais tu n'aurais pas été obéit…! N'importe qui d'aussi cupide que toi aurait fini par tenter de te détrôner… et ça aurait marché! À coup sûr!

-Arrête ça! Toute suite! s'énerva Starscream, élevant la voix, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. Tu veux un vrai sacrifice?! Peut-être mon identité masculine, tiens! Ce n'est pas assez pour toi?!

-Tu ne portes pas de robe, ni de dentelle…! répliqua Mégatron.

-Tu te rappelles, quand tu as dit que tu voulais que je sois ta femme?! Et bien, sur le papier, pour tes collègues de travail et en privé, c'est tout à fait ça! Il n'y a pas la moindre différence entre ce que je t'apporte et ce que t'apporterais la plus douce et soumise épouse de Cybertron! expliqua-t-il, semblant fâché de cela, peut-être humilié.

Mais Mégatron sourit.

-… Je t'entends te plaindre à ce sujet au moins 1 fois par mois… Mais dans les faits, j'ai l'impression que cela te plaît bien…! Et être « ma femme » est presque un titre plus honorifique et rare que celui de « second au commande »…! répliqua son mari en se levant, s'avançant vers lui et s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, Starscream voyant son visage de très près.

-C'est ça…! Pour toi, tout ses « sacrifices » que je te dis ne sont que des petites douceurs, des choses que n'importe qui d'autres aurait été heureux de se débarrasser...! Tu cherches toujours à te moquer de moi…! se plaignit Starscream, le sourire de son amoureux baissant d'un cran.

-… Ce n'est pas ça… Savoir que je te fais souffrir m'excite énormément… Pour rallumer la flamme, je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller voir ailleurs… Juste pour voir ta réaction…! Ce se serait amusant…! menaça Mégatron, le jugeant avec un air sadique, Starscream ayant un flash d'horreur sous les yeux avant de se reprendre, se raccrochant au bureau derrière lui, ses circuits dans sa tête ralentissant, après toute cette adrénaline…!

-… Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune emprise sur tes faits et gestes… Mais si tu osais aller voir ailleurs… Je pourrais très bien t'imiter…!

Mégatron n'attendit même pas une seconde, l'empoignant par la gorge et le soulevant du sol, sa colère détruisant les traits harmonieux de son visage de métal.

-Tu oserais…?! grinça-t-il, Starscream tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, avant d'émettre un minuscule rire.

-Et qui est… jaloux? demanda-t-il, Mégatron réalisant qu'il n'avait prononcé ses paroles juste pour le faire réagir, et pour se prouver qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et ne voulait le partager avec qui que se soit d'autre.

Il le lâcha, avant de le pousser sur son bureau tout en passant ses bras autour de lui, Starscream souriant.

-Sale vermine…! commenta Mégatron, mais en le caressant et lui donnant un regard tendre.

-Mon chef adoré…! fit Starscream, écartant ses jambes et les entourant autour de sa taille, pour partager une plus étroite proximité. Il n'y a vraiment que toi dans l'univers pour qui je pourrais subir toutes les pires horreurs et les plus grandes humiliations, si ce n'était que pour pouvoir être avec toi ensuite…!

-Si tu n'étais pas un mec, je te couvrirais de trésor, de pierres précieuses, je t'amènerais à toutes les plus chics réceptions, juste pour que tu me donnes toute ta dévotion et ton amour, à chaque minutes de chaque secondes de chaque journées…!

-Tu es un bien piètre poète, chéri…! Mais je préfère être le troubadour qui te susurre des mots doux à tes capteurs auditifs que le contraire…! Te voir romantique me fait des fois plus peur que quand tu veux me frapper…! avoua Starscream en riant, Mégatron écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu préfèrerais une relation sado-maso…? commenta-t-il, près à aller chercher son gros cannon, si ça pouvait l'enthousiasmé…

-Ah non! répliqua Starscream, s'empourprant, le voyant mal en très de le fouetter ou le malmener juste pour le plaisir…

Il fallait faire une distinction entre colère et amour! C'était très, très clair dans son esprit! Mais il se voyait mal expliquer à son mari comment les deux parfois pouvant tout aussi bien le chaviré.

-Même si tes aveux sont bien faibles ou manque d'éloquence, j'aime t'entendre me les dire… Comme tu le dis si bien sur moi, quand je t'avoue que j'aurais voulu être un leader, pour ma part, je pense que tu n'aurais jamais pu être la femme dans notre relation…!

-… Et c'est sensé être une mauvaise chose? répliqua son conjoint, sourcillant.

-Ça veut seulement dire que je suis le romantique, la muse et que tu ne pourras jamais être aussi charmant et irrésistible que moi…! expliqua Starscream, ayant une pointe d'orgueil dans ses paroles, alors qu'il sentait Mégatron se laisser aller à son toucher, sous ses caresses…

Si un autre homme aurait seulement oser lui faire un clin d'œil suggestif, il lui aurait exploser le crâne…! Mais pour lui, il se laissait aller et pouvait même être tendre et romanesque…! Si on lui avait dit, une vingtaine d'année auparavant, qu'un tel miracle aurait été possible, il se serait moqué de son interlocuteur.

Mégatron comprit l'idée qu'exploitait Starscream et le laissa penser ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, il avait ce don de plaire, comme celui d'agacé…! Et cela avait été très drôle de ne pas le croire, au début de leur relation. Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait pas son charme en public, sinon, il aurait été obligé de le remettre à l'ordre…!

-Bien sûr… Mais, d'un autre côté, tu ne pourras jamais être aussi fort, protecteur et riche que moi…! répliqua Mégatron, avant d'attirer son compagnon contre lui, un main dans le bas de son dos, l'expression de Starscream changeant, entre le plaisir et la gêne.

Ce qu'il plaisait au puissant chef d'entreprise, c'était que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le faisait, Starscream agissait toujours comme si c'était la première fois…! Il n'arrivait jamais à cesser ces petites grimaces effarouchées, comme si sa raison se battait contre son désir. Cela ouvrait toujours au guerrier un champ de bataille où chacun posait leurs pions et échangeaient quelques joutes avant qu'enfin IL ne gagne la partie…!

Parce que si Starscream se vantait d'être charmant, Mégatron était le mâle alpha, celui qui décidait et qui obtenait toujours raison…

…ou presque…!

-Nah… Par pitié, pas ici! Et… tu n'as même pas pris… ton dessert…! répliqua Starscream, n'ayant pas pensé qu'il irait plus loin.

-C'est toi, mon dessert…! répliqua Mégatron, cherchant a assouvir son plaisir mais Starscream posant ses mains sur son torse, voulant le repousser.

-Non, je…! AIE! s'écria Starscream, à la seconde que Mégatron posait une main sur son aileron partant de son dos pour l'attirer à lui.

Mégatron le relâcha, intrigué, avant de voir cette écorchure sur le bord de l'aile, et des traces de brûlures, à présent sur ses propres doigts.

-… Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ça avant de passer aux choses sérieuses…! commenta Mégatron, cherchant du regard la trousse de premier soin, Starscream soupirant en lui pointant la lotion d'huile sur la commode, se levant et allant lui-même chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour se soigner.

-Je suis assez vieux pour prendre soin de moi…, commenta-t-il, prenant un linge pour nettoyer l'écorchure mais son bras ayant du mal à ce rendre jusqu'au bout de son aile.

Mégatron le força à s'asseoir sur leur lit et entreprit de nettoyer et ressouder son aile, Starscream plissant les yeux.

-Aie! AIE! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention?

-Je ne suis pas médecin, mais t'inquiète…! J'ai vu des blessures beaucoup plus graves sur le champ de bataille…! Tu devrais survivre…!

-J'espère bien! Qui ferait ton lunch demain, si je n'étais pas là?! demanda son amoureux, Mégatron ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, en posant un joint métallique sur la plaie, épousant la forme de son aile.

-Je dirais même plus…? Qui me ferait plaisir, le soir venu? demanda-t-il, avant de sauter sur le lit à genou, l'encercler de ses bras puissants et de l'embrasser sur la bouche, Starscream restant un instant sans rien faire avant de répondre à son baisé, toujours un peu embarrassé mais n'étant pas du tout mécontent de son empressement.

-Ahhh… C'est ce que je voulais entendre…! avoua Mégatron, serrant contre lui Starscream, ce dernier riant, amusé et gêné.

Grimlock quitta le bas de la porte de ses parents, hochant la tête, retournant dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Grimlock veut aussi mener une vie sans regret et plein de bonheur! Grimlock espère pouvoir trouver quelqu'un comme un de ses parents pour ses vieux jours! » se dit-il, étant confiant mais souhaitant avant tout pouvoir faire ses preuves en tant que combattants devant tous et chacun…!


	3. 3. Discorde au comité de la paix

Chapitre 3 : Discorde au comité de la paix…!

Optimus rentra dans la vaste salle de conférence, croisant aussitôt le regard de son ami Ratchet et allant le rejoindre, saluant du même coup ses parents. Ils partirent s'éloigner de la foule d'une trentaine de robots, parlant à tour de rôles, ou presque, sur le sujet du comité, pour pouvoir discuter.

-Je suis ravi que tu ailles pu venir! s'écria Ratchet, souriant, rangeant son bloque note et lui serrant la main.

-Je n'aurais pas manqué une telle rencontre pour tout l'Énergon du monde…! D'autant plus que j'ai pu convaincre certains gens de venir avec moi…!

-Ton frère? Je croyais que c'était un guerrier émérite, ton père tout cracher…? demanda Ratchet, intrigué, avant de lui faire signe de ne pas toute suite lui répondre. Mais avant que tu me dises qui sait, je dois toute suite te dire une grande nouvelle…!

-Quoi dont? demanda Optimus, affichant un air curieux et enthousiaste.

-J'ai été accepté dans le vaisseau éclaireur en tant qu'infirmier…! Je commencerais mes services dans 3 mois…! expliqua sérieusement Ratchet, quoi qu'affichant un petit sourire, ce qui voulait signifier qu'il était emballé.

Optimus eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais, devant la foule, il préféra le prendre par les épaules, son visage s'illuminant.

-Mais c'est merveilleux, Ratchet! Tu vas déjà pouvoir travailler dans le domaine de ton métier! À ton âge, quel exploit!

-Ce n'est pas encore au titre de docteur, mais comme je n'ai pas de mentor ou de réputation, je vais devoir gravir les échelons, un part un!

-Je crois que je serais amené au même état que le tien… Mais même si tu es déjà un talentueux docteur à mes yeux, je suis sûr que tu seras très utile et que tu impressionneras tes employeurs!

-Je l'espère aussi…! On dit que sur mon vaisseau il y aura de temps à autres de grands guerriers et d'importants chercheurs, en quête de nouvelles sources d'Énergon! Quand tu auras fini tes cours, tu pourras postuler pour travailler avec moi!

-Donne-moi sa plaque d'immatriculation et nous verrons! suggéra Optimus, enthousiasme, avant qu'une large forme se découpe de la foule et vienne vers eux.

-Cher Ratchet… Ravi de voir que tu prends toujours bien soin d'Optimus…! commenta Mégatron, surprenant grandement le jeune Autobot, Optimus souriant, heureux qu'il aille respecter sa parole.

-C'est votre fils qui prend soin de moi… Mais je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour lui rendre la monnaie de la pièce…! expliqua l'apprenti, en lui faisant une courtoise et plate révérence, Mégatron hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Optimus.

-Mon fils… Il y a des gens à qui je tiendrais à te présenter… Ne me fait pas trop attendre…! conseilla-t-il, Optimus assura que ce ne sera pas long, alors que Ratchet le regardait s'éloigner, les sourcils écartés.

-Donc, c'est ça, tes gens que tu as décidé d'amener?! Ton père?! fit le jeune médecin, Optimus hocha les épaules.

-Il s'est offert de venir m'accompagner si je battais Grimlock en duel…!

-… Tu as battu Grimlock?! Le plus puissant guerrier qu'on connaisse tout les deux, après ton père?! fit Ratchet, légèrement inquiet.

-J'ai juste tout fait pour le battre et user de stratégie et d'endurance… Mais personne n'est invincible… et une défaite nous apprend plus qu'une centaine de victoire…! assura Optimus, Ratchet avalant la nouvelle, commençant à penser qu'Optimus avait accomplie beaucoup plus que lui en un bref instant.

-Et ton autre parent? Est-ce qu'il vient aussi? demanda Ratchet, Optimus perdant son sourire.

-Il voulait aller voir cette discothèque… Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra… Mes camarades de classes se moquent de « Professeur Starscream » pour ses goûts musicaux…

-… Je m'étonne que ce soit la seule raison pourquoi on se moque de lui…! fit Ratchet, Optimus sourcillant, triste qu'il pense du mal de lui.

-S'il-te-plaît… Il a peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais c'est quand même un de mes parents qui me sert d'exemple et que j'apprécie…!

-Ouais, ouais, navré…! fit Ratchet, avant de voir de ses camarades en médecine. Je vais te laisser retourner voir ton père! Fait seulement attention à ne pas te laisser entraîner dans la manière « Décepticon » de faire la paix!

-Tu sais que si je n'écoutais que mon propre arbitre, je ne serais pas pour ce camp…! fit-il en souriant tristement, avant de partir rejoindre son père.

Mégatron l'accueillit et lui présenta de ses anciens camarades. Dreadwing lui serra la main, Optimus répondit aux questions de tous ses soldats ou anciens combattants. Mais quand Grimlock arriva avec quelques camarades Dinobots de l'école militaire, leurs attentions furent dirigées sur ces derniers et Mégatron fut ravi de faire les présentations, laissant Optimus seul. Il sourit, habitué à la popularité de son grand frère. Il se tourna et vit que Ratchet était occupé à parler de chirurgie avec un de ses professeurs. Il préféra donc aller faire un tour au buffet, se prenant un petit verre de punch et le sirotant tranquillement, surprenant une jeune femme penché sur la table, un verre posé à sa droite. Elle semblait très déprimée.

-… Est-ce qu'il y a un problème…? demanda Optimus, intrigué par son soupir.

-Non… Ce genre de réunion m'ennuie…! Les orateurs n'ont jamais rien d'intéressant à dire… et tout le monde ou presque savent que la paix est impossible…! Pas tant qu'il y a des Décepticons d'en vie…! fit la jeune femme, Optimus affichant un petit sourire triste.

-Avec cette optique, Cybertron n'a pas grand espoir…!

-Non… Il suffit de tuer tout ses Décepticons et la planète sera sauvée…! répliqua Arcee, têtue, Optimus sourcillant.

-N'est-ce pas trop drastique? Tous les Décepticons ne sont pas des monstres! répliqua-t-il, Arcee faisant un « Ha! » prétentieuse, avant de finir d'un trait son verre, semblant avoir vu tout ce que le monde contenait.

-Il n'y a que des monstres parmi eux… Si tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est que tu n'es qu'un naïf! s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras, ayant une idée fixe.

Un serveur portant les insignes Décepticons vint leur proposé des boissons, la fille lui jetant un regard noir, mais Optimus lui demanda deux limonades.

-… Tu as vraiment soif…! commenta-t-elle en posant son menton dans sa main, ayant un sourire en coin.

-En réalité, c'est pour vous et moi… Mais si vous n'aimez pas la limonade, je peux tout aussi bien l'offrir à mon frère, qui ne devrait pas tarder…! commenta-t-il, Arcee sourcillant.

-Un frère? Est-il tout aussi d'illusionner sur la paix entre les deux camps?

-Selon ce qu'il m'a dit, hier soir, la paix n'est pas possible… Seule la guerre est une chose constante… Nous sommes très différents… J'espère bien que d'être entourer de gens pensant différemment pourra l'aider à voir les choses autrement…! commenta Optimus, Arcee souriant.

-Ah oui? Il m'a l'air intéressant…! fit-elle, le serveur revenant avec deux limonades en même temps que Grimlock.

-Ah! Te voilà! Pourquoi tu es parti?! Tous les guerriers et des générales que père m'a présenté n'ont pas arrêtés faire compliments à Grimlock! Grimlock gêné! Il a reçu 3 cartes d'invitation, mais Grimlock s'est gardé de leur répondre toute suite… Tu connais les parents? Toujours à vouloir vérifier les accomplissements des gens pouvant servir de mentor à toi et Grimlock…! Oh! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un…?

Arcee cligna des yeux, ayant déjà vu ce gars quelque part, mais elle ne savait pas où.

-Voici mon frère, Grimlock! Il va entrer dans l'école militaire dans quelques semaines… Mais j'ai peur de ne pas connaître votre nom…!

-On ne nous a pas encore présenté. Mais moi et la bienséance…! Je suis Arcee…! fit-elle, acceptant de serrer la main d'Optimus, puis celle de Grimlock, ce dernier l'admirant silencieusement, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Vous êtes partisan de la paix, comme Optimus?

-Mon père l'est, pas moi…! expliqua la jeune fille, Grimlock affichant un large sourire.

-Ah! Bonne nouvelle…! Peut-être vous et Grimlock vont se croiser alors au Colisée…!

-Mon frère! Je ne pense pas qu'une jeune femme va à ce genre d'endroit! répliqua Optimus, Arcee souriant, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise.

-Ce n'est le genre d'endroit que je fréquente, mais qui sait? Si j'arrive à échapper à la surveillance de mon tyran de père, j'irais y faire un tour…! On dit que les combats sont vraiment fabuleux…!

-Ils le sont! D'autant plus quand père y allait…! commenta Grimlock, ses yeux se plissant de joie, Optimus hocha les épaules.

-C'était il y a un bon moment, déjà…! Je suis sûr que ce n'est plus la même chose…! Mais sinon, Grimlock, est-ce qu'il y a des orateurs qui t'ont plus? D'autres vont bientôt se déclarer! encourage Optimus, son frère secouant la tête en battant l'air de sa main.

-Ah non! Assez…! La paix, bien beau, mais ça semble trop utopique et irréaliste à Grimlock! Grimlock préfère les faits! Et les faits parlent des Décepticons, fier, et des Autobots, têtus! Les deux camps jamais vouloir faire paix, pour une centaine de bonne raison…!

-Ouais…! Et plus vite mon père va le comprendre, et plus vite nous pourrons faire une croix sur les Décepticons! commenta Arcee, Grimlock clignant des yeux avant de prendre son frère à part.

-Est-ce que cette fille sait que toi et Grimlock être les enfants des deux plus grands individus de l'armée des Décepticons? demanda-t-il, Optimus faisant un sourire mal à l'aise.

-Je suis sûr que non… Mais son avis, comme le tien, est déjà tout fait!

-Oui, mais on parle de notre famille! Optimus, tu devrais trouver une excuse pour…! commenta Grimlock, vraiment nerveux que son père s'imagine des choses quant à son allégeance.

-Excusez-moi? De quoi vous parler? demanda Arcee, Optimus se rapprochant d'elle en souriant tranquillement, Grimlock s'énervant.

-Oh, pas grand-chose…! fit le Dinobot.

-Savez-vous, Arcee, que nos parents sont des Décepticons? demanda Optimus, calmement, Arcee écarquillant les yeux.

-Ah! C'est du jolie, ça! Maintenant, elle va dire que tu es le « fils d'un monstre » et qu'elle ne veut plus te parler! On aurait pu éviter une scène si tu avais écouter Grimlock, aussi! s'écria le guerrier en élevant la voix.

Il sentit qu'on le regardait, se tourna et vit que toute l'assemblée les dévisageait tout le trois.

-Un problème? demanda un serveur, Mégatron jetant un regard dans leur direction, ayant bel et bien entendu « fils d'un monstre » au sujet d'Optimus.

Optimus sentit une tension gagné la pièce et il se tourna vers Arcee, voyant qu'elle était trop surprise pour réagir.

-Je crois que c'est une méprise… Mademoiselle Arcee a peut-être un différent avec les Décepticons… Mais si elle prenait le temps de connaître notre père, Grimlock, elle comprendrait qu'il est tout sauf un monstre… Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous le présentez? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Arcee jeta un regard à son père. Elle ne voulait pas être présentée à un vieux Décepticon! Mais l'honneur de sa famille risquait d'être gravement entaché. Et le regard furibond de son père lui signala « Si tu ne suis pas ce garçon pour t'excuser à son père, je te jure que tu le paieras cher, toi et tes préjugés! ». Pourtant, il lui laissait faire bien des bêtises en fermant les yeux…!

-… Volontiers…! fit-elle, sur un ton neutre, posant sa main dans sa paume, Optimus l'entraînant doucement et gracieusement à sa suite, sans tiré mais sans traîné, Grimlock les devançant.

La moitié de l'assemblée avait repris leur conversation, mais l'autre dévisageait la jeune femme, étant maintenant face à face avec Mégatron, lui souriant d'un air obligé.

-Ainsi, vous avez trouvé la compagnie de mes fils… acceptable, mademoiselle…?

-Je…! fit-elle, Optimus serrant sa main, faisant face à son père.

-Arcee a simplement des différents de pensées… Mais elle n'a rien contre toi ou nos frères Décepticons… Je vous en pris, ne faisons pas une exclame… Passons une bonne soirée et profitons de cette paix d'esprit pour rencontrer de nouvelles connaissances…! fit Optimus tout bas, avant de sourire à Arcee. Mon père a été dirigeant dans l'armée Décepticon! Malgré tout, il a mené seulement 8 batailles et il a réussit à former un arrangement avec le gouvernement et intégrer ses hommes dans l'armée militaire de la planète…!

-… Oui, bien sûr…! Qui n'a pas entendu parler de Mégatron, le guerrier d'élite, le meilleur gladiateur du Colisée, le chef de la première rébellion à Cybertron depuis des centenaires? commenta Arcee, sourcillant, toujours emplie de préjugé.

-Et voici la jeune mais téméraire Arcee? Celle qui joue le jeu d'une parfaite Autobot, mais dépasse les limites de vitesse, roule à tombeau ouvert, et va conduire sur les pistes pourtant interdit pour le public, même certaines pistes d'atterrissage…?

-Qui vous a dit pour…?

-J'ai une source… Je me suis retiré de l'armée pour aller dans le commerce, comme votre père, jeune fille…! Nous sommes en compétition constante, mais il n'empêche que pour vivre sur la même planète, nous devons faire des échanges de bons procédés. Je ne sais pas si mon humeur pourrait supporter une gamine en crise d'identité parmi mes collaborateurs…!

-Père…! Vous semblez oublier que son père doit faire beaucoup de sacrifices, en acceptant des Décepticons dans ses soirées…!

-C'est vrai…! Votre père doit cacher son jeu, comme vous, et détestez mes semblables…! Pour votre propre bien, baissez le ton et faites-vous petite… Passez la soirée au bras de mon fils éteindra les feux que vous avez allumez en me tenant tête…! Et je pourrais excuser votre conduite irresponsable pour celle exemplaire de mon fils…!

Il les laissa, Arcee fulminant mais Optimus continuant à lui tenir la main, l'éloignant du cercle de Décepticon.

-Je suis vraiment navré… Il a du mordant, mais en privé, il est bien plus sympathique…!

-Vous m'avez bien roulé! Vous vouliez m'humilier de la sorte depuis le début! s'énerva Arcee, Optimus fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne voulais que vous aidiez… Vous sembliez accablée…! Mais je pourrais désobéir à mon père, vous laissez pour vos remarques désobligeantes, et ainsi témoigner devant tous les robots ici que vous ayez vraiment les Décepticons en horreur…!

Arcee écarquilla les yeux mais Optimus retrouva une expression sereine.

-Mais je ne porte pas rancœur facilement… Essayons de passé une bonne soirée et nous oublierons cette mésaventure demain matin… Avez-vous entendu parler des explorations spatiales dans le secteur 20?

-Euh… Oui, bien entendu…! J'étais fortement intriguée à y participer, dès que j'aurais fini mes cours!

-C'est formidable! Mon ami Ratchet, qui apprend la médecine, va embarqué dans une des navettes ayant comme destination cette région, dans trois mois…! Et c'est un Autobot dans l'âme…!

-Vraiment? Vos parents vous laisse cotoyer alors des Autobots?

-Pour le moment présent, la paix est en cours et mes parents ont confiances en moi et mon jugement… Ratchet est quelqu'un de formidable, très logique mais ayant aussi beaucoup de sagesse…! Je souhaiterais qu'il y aille plus d'individu comme lui dans le monde…!

-Vous avez de la chance… Mais pour ma part, j'ai aussi de très bons amis Autobots…! Certains qui opèrent déjà comme explorateurs dans les vaisseaux d'exploration…! expliqua Arcee, impressionnant Optimus.

-Vraiment?

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi un long moment, s'arrêtant pour écouter les discours des nouveaux orateurs s'annonçant. Le voile de colère que les jeunes gens avaient ressentis face à l'altercation avec Mégatron s'éloignait pour laisser place à une agréable soirée, Ratchet se joignant à eux et discutant sur l'école. Grimlock, gêné de tous les compliments qu'on lui faisait et de certains regards très intéressés de ses dames, alla rejoindre le trio, donnant un peu de pep à leurs discussions.

-Et là, Grimlock lui a répondu « Grimlock n'en sait rien! Ça n'a pas été fait à l'époque des Dinobots! »

(Ce qui est un agréable jeu de mots avec le terme plus proche de « dinosaure ».

Arcee ria aux éclats, Optimus ayant le fou rire et Ratchet, plus réservé, se contenta d'un sourire gêné.

-Oh…! Vous avez vu l'heure? Je dois donner un compte rendu pour mon professeur de chimie avant demain…! Je ferais mieux d'aller compléter mon travail avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…! expliqua Ratchet, Optimus étant navré qu'il doive partir, mais hocha la tête.

-Grimlock est désolé que mère ne soit pas venu…! commenta le guerrier, piteux, Ratchet riant aux éclats, surprenant Arcee.

-Ah ha ha ha! Oh, c'est certainement mieux ainsi! Nous avons déjà eu assez avec Mégatron… On n'avait pas en plus besoin de cette…! commença-t-il, mais Optimus fronça les sourcils, l'obligeant à réviser son langage. Euh… Cette… cette aéronef…! Quoi qu'elle aille toujours des bons conseils et une grande expérience…!

-J'avoue que j'aurais été curieuse de faire sa connaissance…! fit Arcee, mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse.

-Oh! Vous aurez le temps de faire sa connaissance à l'école! fit Ratchet, ayant encore le fou rire, avant de partir, Grimlock clignant des yeux, perplexe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Ratchet a contre maman? demanda-t-il.

-Il la juge selon ses actions du passé… Mais assez parler d' « elle »… Arcee, voulez-vous que nous vous raccompagnions chez vous, quand vous serez prête à partir? demanda poliment Optimus, Arcee lui souriant mais secouant la tête.

-Ça ira…! Mon père aime garder un œil sur moi, quand il est capable de me garder en place…! Je rentrerais chez moi avec lui...! Et vous? Est-ce que votre père vous attend, au moins?

-Je crois que Grimlock et Optimus devront attendre leur père! répliqua Grimlock, le pointant, plongé en grande conversation avec une dizaine de Décepticons, ceux-ci ignorant complètement le but de la soirée, se rappelant des souvenirs de guerre et s'esclaffant à plusieurs reprises.

-… Oh moins, le but de la soirée est réussi! Tout le monde échange en paix et en respectant ses semblables…! fit Optimus, content d'avoir pu venir, avant d'entendre des éclats de voix.

-Comment ça, je dois avoir payé un billet d'entrée? Mais on ne m'avait pas parlé de ça!

-Désolé, monsieur, c'est le règlement…!

-Passez-moi votre employeur!

-Il est occupé!

-Mais je refuse de payé un tel prix pour une soirée si ennuyeuse!

-Peut-être que monsieur préfère aller à un lieu au coup plus modique… selon ses moyens…!

-Je vous interdis de vous moquer de mes moyens!

-… Grimlock va aller régler se différant…! expliqua le Dinobot, s'avançant dans la foule, Arcee cherchant à le suivre mais ne pouvant pas passé à travers tout les robots.

Tous ce qu'elle entendit, ce fut Grimlock essayant de raisonner le robot, ce dernier se disputer avec lui, avant qu'un bruit de coup retentisse.

-AIE! Mais… Comment oses-tu?

-Mégatron fait toujours ça quand tu agis de la sorte…!

-Tu n'es pas Mégatron! Argh! Les jeunes, de nos jours! Et vous, commis, on n'en restera pas là! Je vais vous poursuivre!

-Essayez, monsieur Starscream… J'ai des avocats en béton armée! se défendit le vieux robot de bienséance, parfaitement platonique.

Le robot partit, laissant Arcee sidéré.

-Ton frère vient de gifler Starscream, l'ancien second en commande à ton père? Mais c'est épique! Vous devriez tous les deux devenirs des Autobots! s'écria-t-elle, mais la mine triste d'Optimus lui laissa croire qu'il en voulait à son frère d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Oh, allons…! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez de la pitié pour ce pauvre Starscream? Cet imbécile qui a abandonné son titre pour devenir professeur, et selon une rumeur, s'occuper de petits orphelins…?! Des mensonges, je te le dis! Si je l'ai comme professeur dans ma nouvelle école, je sommes mon père de le faire expulser!

-… Vous n'en feriez rien…! répliqua Optimus, sur un ton si glacial que cela laissa Arcee très mal à l'aise.

-Euh… D'accord…? Tu défends tout le monde, peu importe son passé et son camp, avec tant de ferveur?

-Starscream est peut-être un robot égoïste, acariâtre et critiqueur… mais il est aussi passionné, patient, plein de savoir et il a un code de la survie si fort que peu importe les embrouilles qu'il se cause, il s'en tirera toujours indemne…!

-Ma parole! Mais c'est qu'il te marque autant que Mégatron? Oh, laisse-moi deviner… Il a été ton babysitter, par le passé…! fit la moto sous sa forme robotique.

-… Mon père et lui ont une relation très étroite…! préféra résumé Optimus, rougissant, incapable de parler de lui comme étant « sa mère ».

C'était un sujet controversé… et très peu d'Autobots savaient la vérité.

-Je vois… Quand même, les proffesseurs que j'ai eu ont tous beaucoup plus de qualités et de talents que ce crétin! Je suis vraiment surprise que ton père aille pu avoir ce genre de gars dans son armée!

« Si elle savait combien ses paroles peuvent être blessantes, elle ne les dirait pas…! » se dit Optimus, réprimant sa peine en fermant les yeux et ses poings, respirant profondément, avant d'afficher à nouveau un air calme, quoi que son sourire était triste.

-Je crois que je vais rejoindre Grimlock… Nous allons bientôt rentrer… J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous croiser…!

-Je l'espère aussi! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est un… un Décepticon et que tu sembles apprécier ses collègues de travail que nous devons pour autant être ennemi…! Tu m'as semblé un type bien! Je serais vraiment très déchue si tu décidais de devenir un Décepticon…! expliqua-t-elle, en lui serrant la main, le sourire d'Optimus s'élargissant.

-Pour ce sujet, je reste indécis, mais plus que j'apprends à connaître les Autobots, et plus je trouve que nos valeurs sont semblables…!

« Sauf celui du respect de l'individu…! » se dit-il personnellement, Arcee lui disant qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas rie comme je l'ai fait…! fit-elle, heureuse.

-Ravie que vous ayez pu vous amuser!

-Tu viendras à la soirée que donne mon père? Ça risque d'être ennuyeux, mais toi et tes amis, vous me tiendrez compagnie? En plus, je te ferais rencontrer mes connaissances Autobots! N'aie crainte! Ils sont beaucoup plus disciplinés que moi…!

-Je serais très heureux de faire leur connaissance…! Et vous êtes une bonne personne, malgré votre jugement facile…!

Il la laissa ainsi, Arcee se demandant soudain si elle avait pu le blessé en disant vraiment tout ce qu'elle pensait sur les Autobots. Cela lui prit un instant pour comprendre que si, bien sûr! Avec Mégatron à la tête de cette armée rebelle, il n'avait pas une mauvaise vision de ses gens…! Mais elle était heureuse qu'il semble aujourd'hui se tourner vers son camp à elle…!

-Quand je vais lui parler de lui, elle n'en reviendra pas! pensa-t-elle en pensant à sa meilleure amie.

Le retour à la maison pour Optimus ne fut pas de tout repos.

-Tu réalises?! Mon propre fils, me frapper!

-Ça devait arriver d'un jour ou l'autre! Si tu aurais cessé de faire l'imbécile aussi, et de payer ton billet! fit Mégatron, ne blâmant jamais Grimlock, seulement pour une faute grave.

-Ah! Bien sûr! Je devais m'y attendre, venant de la part de « monsieur, nous avons de l'argent à l'infinie »! Mais c'est dans ton esprit, ça, Mégatron! L'argent ne pousse pas ou ne se dédouble pas! L'Énergon n'ont plus! Et pour avoir l'un, il faut avoir l'autre!

-… Je suis content qu'au moins, tu ailles tenter de venir, mère…! commenta Optimus, derrière la progression, la tête basse.

Sous le regard noir de Mégatron, Starscream ravala sa salive, jetant des coups d'œil à chaque membre de sa petite famille avant de soupirer et de prendre Optimus dans ses bras, ce dernier étant déjà plus grand que lui.

-C'est bon… Navré d'avoir gâché l'ambiance, Optimus… J'aurais du ne pas faire d'histoire avec cet Autobot, payé et la bouclé… L'année prochaine, je serais préparé et je serais le plus poli robot de la soirée…!

-… Merci…! fit-il, mais semblant toujours malheureux.

Starscream se tourna vers Mégatron, ce dernier réfléchissant avant de trouver ce qui pouvait encore le contrarier.

-Il a été obliger de passé la soirée avec une jeune fille… Elle s'appelle Arcee…?

-Oh, vraiment?! fit Starscream, très intéressé.

-Mais elle hait les Décepticons… Et… elle parlait contre toi…! avoua Optimus, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de défendre sa propre mère…!

Mais il fallait comprendre que Starscream était vraiment, à ses heures, un vilain personnage, et que parfois, même Optimus et Grimlock avaient hontes! Starscream sourit en hochant les épaules.

-Ma foi, ça m'aurait étonné! J'ai été une telle plaie pour ses Autobots, durant la grande guerre…! J'en ai massacré une cinquantaine!

-Euh…! fit Grimlock, vraiment intimidé.

-Il exagère! répliqua Mégatron, voulant aussi se protéger des passants autour d'eux.

-Oui, certainement… Mais Optimus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça…! L'essentiel, c'est si cette jeune fille te rend heureux…! Ce n'est pas son affection pour tes parents qui compte, mais l'affection qu'elle a pour toi!

-Tu es si sage, mère…! Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu changé son opinion qu'elle se fait sur toi! fit Optimus, Starscream souriant, mais se sentant un peu mal.

« Si tu savais, Optimus, que je veux que tu t'intéresse à elle pour son argent, tu ne me dirais pas que je suis sage, mais un égoïste robot…! » se dit Starscream, affichant un air gêné et continuant de marcher, Mégatron échangeant un regard complice avec lui.

-Alors, ta soirée…? Tu as montrer ce que tu étais capable à ses freluquets?

-J'étais venu juste pour observer… Mais voyant comment ils gâchaient mes anciens succès, j'ai été dans l'obligation d'intervenir… N'aie crainte…! Je n'ai pas donner ni mon nom, ni mon grade… Mais je dois admettre m'être passablement bien divertit…! expliqua mystérieusement Starscream, affichant un petit sourire cruel et sûr de lui.

Grimlock se tourna vers Optimus, ne suivant plus du tout le fil de la conversation de leur parent.

-Grimlock s'est bien amusé! Et cette fille, Arcee… Grimlock pense qu'elle disait trop ce qu'elle pensait, mais pas méchante…!

-Certes, Arcee est une personne plein de qualités…, convia Optimus, mais restant songeur. Je me demande par contre si nos parents accepteraient que nous venions à cette soirée, donner par son père…

-Grimlock sait que toi, Optimus, pourra convaincre papa! Mais maman…! commenta Grimlock, Starscream étant justement en très de pester contre les Autobots.

-Ces imbéciles de commères…! Osez m'importuner avec ces vieilles histoires de guerre…! Nous sommes pourtant dans une nouvelle ère, bien éloigner de cette période sombre où nous devions, pour aller chercher notre Énergon, sauter la tête de deux ou trois robots en ville! s'écria-t-il, Mégatron affichant un sourire songeur, se souvenant de cette période.

-Oui, cette fameuse époque… Tu étais mon bras droit et j'étais à la tête de l'armée des Décepticons… Aucune armada n'a jamais été aussi crainte et respecté…!

-Ah ha ha…! Et personne ne peut voler comme nous le faisons…! renchérit Starscream, les poings sur ses hanches, Optimus s'avançant.

-Les Autobots sont très doués aussi… Il faut qu'il y aille des gens qui restent les pieds au sol… Ou si je puis dire, les roues…! expliqua-t-il, Mégatron soupira mais Starscream réussit à changer d'opinion rapidement, comme le parent soucieux qu'il était devenu.

-Ma foi, c'est pourtant vrai…! Et si les Autobots existent toujours, c'est que nous sommes de forces « égales » et que nous avons besoin des uns et des autres pour vivre…! N'est-ce pas, chéri? fit-il en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari, ce dernier croisa les bras.

-Humph…! fit-il, avant de se tourner vers le noyau de la citadelle. Je vais aller aux archives de la tour Kaon, demain… Si tu veux emmener les garçons faire un tour, tu auras bien beau, je n'aurais pas besoin de la navette.

-Quoi? fit Starscream, avant de se protéger le visage.

Mégatron venait de se transformer et partait en un coup de vent, ses moteurs envoyant un souffle chaud sur les trois robots, la poussière se soulevant du sol.

-… Grimlock pense que Mégatron est fâché…! fit le robot costaud, Starscream soupirant en secouant la tête.

-Il digère mal une « paix » avec les Autobots, c'est tout…! Il s'y fera…! assura-t-il, pour réconforter Optimus, qui craignait d'avoir vexer son mentor et père dans ses paroles.


	4. Menace à la tour Kaon

Chapitre 4 : Allégence aux Autobots! Menace à la tour Kaon!

Le lendemain, Starscream concocta un bon petit déjeuner mais Mégatron ne resta que très peu longtemps, saluant les garçons et partit au travail par ses propres moyens… Soit son mode volant. Starscream s'assura qu'il était bel et bien partit pour se tourner vers les garçons.

-Alors, les gars… Près pour aller à la mairie? fit-il, se frottant ses mains ensemble, Optimus sourcillant.

-C'est afin de s'engager dans la faction militaire? questionna Grimlock, Starscream secoua la tête.

-C'est là que vous pourrez vous ressourcez et apprendre plus de choses sur les Autobots… Afin que votre jugement ne soit pas ombrager par les idées préconçus de vos mentors et que vous poussiez choisir dans quel camp vous voulez aller, une fois adulte et parfaitement sûr de vous! fit Starscream.

Il espérait encore convaincre l'aînée à choisir leur camp… Mais il était sûr qu'Optimus deviendrait, avec ou sans leur accord, un Autobot… Il ne voulait pas pour autant lui tourner le dos et lui montrer qu'il serait là et le supporterait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Optimus ne répondit rien mais dans ses yeux apparurent un éclat d'espoir et de paix… Comme si la crainte de devoir devenir la copie de son père disparaissait et qu'il pouvait choisir son propre futur…!

-J'en serais honorer…! affirma-t-il, Starscream hochant la tête et décida de laisser les commandes au cadet.

-Je te laisse les clés, Optimus…! Tu as déjà assez d'heure de pratique pour piloter une navette d'aisance sans qu'il y aille la moindre répercussion…!

-Grimlock veut que sa rock! encouragea l'aîné, Optimus sourit mais secoua la tête.

-Ah non…! Nous respecterons les limites de vitesse et tu resteras attacher en arrière… Mais, mère… Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir piloter l'engin familial?

-Sûr…! Si jamais on se perd, je reprendrais les commandes, mais je suis curieux de voir qu'est-ce que tu peux faire aux commandes d'un engin de cette envergure…! expliqua Starscream, sachant que le vaisseau de Mégatron était impressionnant et un peu plus dur à manié que n'importe lequel des vaisseaux d'aisance de Cybertron.

Mais Optimus ne le déchue pas. Il pilota sécuritairement, restant dans sa voix d'accès au centimètre près et fit de parfaits virages. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Starscream vit apparaître dans la baie vitrée l'imposante Mairie où tout les Cybertroniens venaient pour s'informer et attester leur allégeance, un moment ou l'autre dans leurs vies.

Grimlock parut vraiment ennuyer de cette sortie, auriant mille fois mieux aller au Colisée. Mais Starscream lui promit de l'amener au collège militaire ensuite pour qu'il rencontre ses futurs camarades et qu'il puisse tester les simulateurs, beaucoup plus performant que celui qu'ils avaient, chez eux…

Optimus et Grimlock descendirent du vaisseau en premier, Starscream descendant mais leur suggérant de se séparer.

-Pour votre réputation mutuelle, il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas vu ensemble, les garçons…! commenta-t-il, Optimus comprenant mais Grimlock s'ingurgeant.

-Pourquoi?! Grimlock veut que maman lui parle des deux camps! Grimlock a peur d'être influencer…! répliqua-t-il, Starscream souriant mais secouant doucement la tête.

-Je préfère que vous puissiez écouter sans entendre mes commentaires incessants… Je vais aller renouveller mon certificat de vol, vous pourrez me trouver dans l'aile d'aviation de la mairie…! expliqua-t-il avant de rentrer le premier, les mains croisés dans son dos, Optimus soupirant avant de faire signe à son aînée d'ouvrir la voie.

-Après toi…! fit-il, Grimlock ravalant sa salive mais monta les marches d'un pas pesant, légèrement inquiet.

Les préposés furent très aimables et leur laissa visionner tout les documents et vidéos parlant des accomplissements et de l'histoire des Autobots… Grimlock avait l'impression d'être dans un cours d'histoire et baillait, mais Optimus était ravi de pouvoir ainsi contempler le travail de ses ancêtres.

Après 3 heures, ils ressortirent de la salle de documentation, Optimus répétant les passages favoris et s'émerveillant que leurs ancêtres, avant, était tous pacifiques et Autobots…! Les Décepticons étaient seulement une nouvelle branche, né par les premiers robots étant capable de voler…!

Grimlock décida d'aller devant la télé pour voir des combats au colisé, dans la salle de repos, mais Optimus refusa son offre de le suivre pour les regarder avec lui. Il décida de s'informer sur une possible adhésion au camp des Autobots, maintenant qu'il était seul et n'avait pas à subir le jugement de qui que se soit…

La préposée était une jeune femme dans son âge.

« Elle doit être très cultivée pour avoir un poste si important…! » se dit-il, rougissant malgré lui, la robote le regardant sans sourciller ou sourire devant son air gêné.

-Je voulais savoir… Comment on fait pour adhérer à un camp?

-Selon votre choix, monsieur, les démarches sont plus ou moins simples…! Un serment d'allégeance aux Autobots prend un mois à obtenir… Les écoles que vous fréquenterez voudront voir votre adhésion avant votre inscription…! À moins que vous êtes déjà inscrit? demanda-t-elle, Optimus secouant la tête.

-Je dois entrer au collège à la fin du mois… Mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais commencer des procédures durant ce lapse de temps…!

-Bien sûr…! affirma la jeune femme à la carrosserie rose, se levant pour lui donner une puce. Cette cartouche contient toutes les informations sur les heures et les lieux que vous pouvez fréquenter pour suivre un minimum de leçons d'histoire…

-Je connais très bien mon histoire… J'ai mémorisé le nom de tous les Primes avant la fin de mon premier cycle de vie…! expliqua-t-il, se qui se révélait à dire qu'il avait 4 ans quand il se rappelait de tous ses leaders.

La jeune femme sourit, nullement surprise, semblant elle-même avoir un respect immense pour leurs jadis protecteurs.

-Je saisis…! Vos parents doivent être très fiers d'avoir un si fervent Autobot dans leur famille…! dit-elle, le visage d'Optimus baissant d'un cran, la jeune femme s'interdisant. Je suis navrée… J'ai souvent tendance à oublier qu'après la guerre entre Autobot et Décepticons, l'allégeance est un sujet de controverse et de préjudices… Ils ne sont pas Autobots?

-Non… Hélas, car je suis un fervent admirateur de nos ancêtres et je suis sûr que la force n'est pas la réponse dans un affrontement…! expliqua-t-il, content de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un pour contenir sa tristesse.

Même s'il ne la revoyait pas, cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la puce, tout en lui serrant la main pour le réconforter.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront votre décision, peu importe comment ils ont été impliqué dans l'affrontement…! assura-t-elle, son sourire démontrant qu'elle avait beaucoup de respect pour lui.

Optimus recula d'un pas, la puce en main, hochant la tête.

Soudain, une jeune femme vint les interrompre.

-Elita One?! Tu n'as pas encore fini ton chiffre? La représentation de moto-cross commence dans une demi-heure! Je veux qu'on…! commença Arcee en devançant Optimus sans le voir, avant de s'arrêter, se tournant et le reconnaissant. Mais… c'est vous…?!

-… Je venais prendre des informations sur les Autobots et sur les procédures d'adhésion…! expliqua-t-il, Arcee clignant des yeux.

-C'est dommage que ses parents ne sont pas Autobots… Ils auraient pu venir avec lui…! Vous vous connaissez? demanda enfin Elita One à Arcee, celle si sourcillant avant de ricaner.

-C'est Optimus, le vilain petit canard dans la couvée du puissant et terrible ex-commandant des forces armées de Lord Mégatron! expliqua-t-elle, Optimus sourcillant mais Elita One comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait tant de difficulté à passé outre les volontés de ses parents, surtout si l'un deux était « le créateur » du mouvement Décepticons.

-… Optimus… Vous n'êtes pas forcé de prendre une décision toute suite…! expliqua Elita One, soucieuse, mais Optimus secoua la tête.

-Mes parents ont beaux êtres de Décepticons, ils ne peuvent pas prendre cette décision à ma place… Je vais y réfléchir mais je suis presque convaincue que je ne trouverais jamais la satiété parmi le clan de mes parents…, expliqua-t-il, Arcee hochant la tête avant de se tourner vers Elita.

-C'est pas tout, mais nous serons en retard…! fit-elle, Elita hocha la tête et fit signe à son supérieur qu'elle prenait la fin de son chiffre.

-Fait attention sur la route de retour, Elita…! conseilla-t-il, Optimus se sentant mal à l'aise mais auriant souhaiter converser avec l'Autobot plus longtemps.

Arcee sembla deviner sa pensée et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous? On va à un tournoi de Moto-Cross…! Il y a aura des rallys de course libre, après…! expliqua-t-elle, Elita prenant sa bourse et attendant à côté d'Optimus, souriant.

-… Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour les participants?

-Il y a toujours de l'action, mais ce n'est jamais aussi dangereux qu'au Colisée, ou les robots se frappent stupidement dessus pour la gloire et l'honneur…! commenta Elita One, faisant sourire Optimus.

-Je vais contacter ma mère et Grimlock pour leur dire où je vais… Peut-être que ce dernier voudra venir…! expliqua-t-il, Elita sourcillant mais Arcee souriant en hochant la tête.

-Sûr! Il faut juste pas qu'il traîne!

-Si vous êtes d'accord, nous pourrons prendre la navette d'aisance de mon père! Je dois juste demander l'accord de ma mère! expliqua-t-il, Arcee grimaçant.

Elle avait beau apprécier Optimus, tout le reste qui se relatait à ce Décepticon la dégoûtait. Mais Elita One hocha la tête.

-Ça nous permettrait d'arriver à temps pour la représentation…! Mais rien ne vous oblige…! fit l'Autobot rose, Optimus secouant la tête.

-Non, j'insiste…! répliqua-t-il, avant de prendre de sa ceinture un combiné.

Grimlock accepta avec plaisir. Quant à Starscream, il hocha les épaules et assura à Optimus que ça ne le gênait pas et de bien s'amuser avec « ses nouvelles amies ». Il ignorait qui était cette « amie d'Arcee », mais plus de temps lui et Arcee passaient ensemble, et mieux cela vaudrait pour l'avenir.

« S'ils se liaient d'une profonde amitié avec cette héritière, il pourrait ramener à la maison de l'Énergon…! Hum… Des bonnes grosses piles d'Énergons…! » se dit-il, souriant à lui-même, avant de finir de remplir ses dossiers et les données au secrétaire.

-Merci, Monsieur Starscream…! Voulez-vous qu'on vous télécharge les nouvelles documentations sur l'éducation? demanda-t-il, Starscream hochant la tête, sachant qu'il devrait travailler fort pour répondre à la demande de ses étudiants.

Mais avec son expérience et son nom, les gens ne devraient pas lui faire de problèmes…!

-Comment va Lord Mégatron? demanda soudain une préposée, curieuse mais trop timide pour s'être adressé à Starscream devant les autres travailleurs.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant de sourire, reconnaissant une de ses recrues, il y avait de cela 7 ans, à l'académie.

-Ah, Driving Wing! Mon partenaire va très bien…! Et toi, j'espère que tu continues à t'entraîner pour les compétitions de vol…!

-J'ai fini en 2ième place, l'année dernière…! expliqua-t-elle, impressionnant Starscream.

-Bravo…! Il faut continuer à voler, malgré tous les vaisseaux d'aisance qu'ils inventent…! La route est des fois si congestionner…!

-Je voulais savoir, Monsieur Starscream…! demanda-t-elle, curieuse. J'aimerais adhérer à des cours pour enseigner… Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…!

Starscream aimait cette air gênée et sensible que prenaient les jeunes filles envers lui. Rare les fois qu'une femme venait lui parler, surtout depuis son union avec Lord Mégatron, qui était tout de même resté secrète…!

Il demanda l'aide du préposé et lui passa tout les documents, les cours et le registre pour obtenir un poste d'enseignant…!

-D'ici un an, si tu réussis les cours et l'examen d'entré, je pourrais même te prendre comme stagiaire…! Mais si tu désires, tu pourrais demander à un autre professeur de vol que moi…! expliqua-t-il, soucieux de son confort, la jeune femme secouant la tête et lui prenant sa main.

-J'aimerais beaucoup vous ravoir comme maître, Monsieur Starscream! Ça me ferait très plaisir! s'écria-t-elle, Starscream souriant mais secouant simplement sa main, désireux qu'elle ou personne ne s'imagine des choses.

S'il se mettait à fréquenter une fille pour des rapports autres que professionnels, cela allait faire jaser et Mégatron n'aimerait pas cela. Mais étant professeur, il avait le droit à avoir un ou une stagiaire pour l'aider à donner ses cours et répondre aux questions de ses élèves…!

-C'est parfait! Nous nous contacterons bientôt par nos mails…! Tu n'as pas changé le tien, il me semble? demanda-t-il, Driving Wing secouant la tête. Parfait…! Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir! Passe une bonne journée…!

Il partit d'un bon pas. Comme les garçons étaient partis à cette compétition de Moto-Cross, il décida de se rendre à la tour Kaon pour voir si Mégatron était de meilleure humeur. Il prit son envol en ouvrant une fenêtre, évitant les véhicules volant avec aisance, faisant quelques pirouettes et attirant l'attention de quelques passants dans la rue. Il atterrie en se transformant au dernier moment, soulevant une salve d'applaudissement. Starscream fit quelques révérences avant de rentrer dans la tour Kaon, saluant l'opératrice en bas, semblant surprise de le voir. Il monta avec l'ascenseur à l'étage où était les archives… Il n'y croisa quelques Décepticons relatant les souvenirs de la guerre d'antan, certains faisant des paris sur combien de temps la paix allait durer. Starscream grimaça. Il ne pensait pas que tant de gens vivait ce genre de blues sentimentale…!

S'ils avaient des enfants, ils ne seraient pas aussi déprimés sur le passé…! Les Décepticons n'étaient pas désirés nulle part…! Et Optimus n'avait pas besoin de voir ses parents impliqués dans une guerre contre son nouveau camp…!

-Il faudra que j'en parle bientôt à Mégatron…! se dit-il, allant à la cafétéria en bas de la tour, deux anciens confrères lui ayant affirmé que c'était là-bas qu'était leur Lord.

Il s'en allait pour l'appeler en le voyant mais se cacha quand il entendit le rire d'une jeune femme devant lui. Il les épia, avant d'enfin voir le visage de l'interlocutrice. Elle était d'une beauté raffinée, presque sauvage… Mégatron souriait, lui parlant de la guerre, des évènements cocasses qui s'étaient produit quand il était aux commandes des Décepticons. C'était évident que cette femme en noir et violet lui faisait le jeu de la séduction!

Starscream plissa les yeux. Et lui qui faisait toujours attention pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou la jalousie de Mégatron… Il sentait son étincelle vitale vibré de colère, ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa tête lui tourner.

Il aurait voulu s'en aller mais il réalisa qu'avec son entrée remarqué, Mégatron saurait qu'il serait venu et lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas venu le voir.

« Tant pis! » se dit-il, préférant encore les déranger plutôt que de fuir.

Il marcha premièrement avec le sourire d'un homme plein d'assurance, avant de tourner radicalement les yeux vers Arachnid.

-Que vois-je…? Pardonnez-moi de vous importunez, mademoiselle, mais ce fuselage… Vous êtes de type volant? demanda-t-il, jouant ses experts sur ce genre de modèle.

-Un hélicoptère… Monsieur? répondit-elle, sourcillant.

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le reconnaître…! Mais il fit mouche et exécuta une humble révérence, sous le regard intrigué de Mégatron.

-Starscream, ancien second en commande de Lord Mégatron. À présent, je m'occupe de l'éducation de vol et du pilotage…! Mais j'avoue que votre modèle est si rare… J'ai cru un instant que vous étiez un planeur…! fit-il en s'assoyant finalement à côté de Mégatron pour lui faire face. Oh, je vois que vous avez rencontré notre chef…?

-Je m'abreuvais de sa conversation…! expliqua-t-elle en croisant ses mains sous son menton, lui lançant un regard langoureux, Mégatron semblant intéressé.

Mais il sourcilla en entendant le rire de Starscream, secouant la tête.

-Elles sont toutes ainsi devant lui…! Difficile de trouver une conquête avec lui comme maître et ami…! expliqua-t-il, Arachnid décroisant les mains.

-Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient comme quoi vous étiez aux hommes, Starscream… Est-ce faux…? demanda-t-elle, voulant lui clouer le bec.

-Oh ho ho ho…! Et bien, on dit beaucoup de chose…! Mais malgré tous les beaux minois et les superbes modèles de vol sur Cybertron, mon devoir passe avant le reste…! Lord Mégatron et sa famille prend tout mon temps et mon intérêt…! Je n'ai pas de petite amie…! expliqua-t-il, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

Seulement l'omission de dire qu'ils étaient en couple…!

-Il ne réussirait pas à avoir une seule conquête, de toute manière…! répliqua Mégatron, Arachnid hochant la tête.

-J'avoue… Vous êtes si frêle…! fit-elle, Starscream souriant d'un air charmeur.

-Oh, frêle ou aérodynamique…! Choisissez le terme qui vous convient le mieux, belle dame…! J'imagine que vous vous êtes déjà présentez, mais je n'ai pas la chance de connaître votre nom…! expliqua-t-il, Mégatron lui lançant un dur regard.

-C'est Arachnid… Elle est en tête du mouvement Décepticons, pour que nos anciens camarades sortent de l'ombre et revendique leur droit…! expliqua-t-il, Starscream palissant, réalisant qu'elle avait donc plus d'influence, présentement, qu'eux deux réunis.

Mais il se remit à rire, balayant l'air de la main.

-Ça ne doit pas être chose aisé…! Je vous envie et vous encourage fortement à continuer…! Les Décepticons sont si déchus…! Ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'exprimer la moitié de leur capacité, malgré cette violente guerre…!

-C'est pourquoi nous devons anéantir le chef des Maximals…! déclara Arachnid, très sérieusement, Mégatron et Starscream l'observant avec calme, avant qu'un fou rire générale éclate.

-Très, très amusant…! avoua Starscream, avant que Mégatron ne secoue la tête.

-Je vous en pris, Arachnid… La guerre semble palpitant, mais la paix a été durement gagner… Nous avons tous une vie rangée… J'ai le plaisir d'être père et je suis sûr qu'être parent éteint beaucoup les flammes de la révolte en chacun de nous…! expliqua-t-il, Arachnid sourcillant.

-Oui, mais cela vous a beaucoup amolli, Mégatron… J'aurais voulu vous connaître durant l'époque où vous étiez encore le grand leader et maître des Décepticons, où la mort d'une centaine de vos ennemis ne vous gênait pas et où vous bâtissiez encore un futur glorieux pour nous…!

Elle s'en alla, Starscream glissant machinalement sa main sur celle de son époux, ce dernier semblant assombri par les paroles de la pro Décepticon.

\- Chéri, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit…! Elle veut que la guerre éclate, avec ou sans toi…! Elle est sournoise et…! commença Starscream, voulant le convaincre de tourner la page mais Mégatron lui lança un regard froid.

-Tu n'as pas semblé indifférent à ses charmes! répliqua-t-il, Starscream sursautant avec de grimacer de colère.

-Ce n'est pas moi dont elle « s'abreuvait de sa conversation »! Si elle ne t'a pas à la tête de son armée, elle croit sûrement t'avoir ailleurs…! s'énerva-t-il tout bas, Mégatron sourcillant et le frappant avec son poing dans les côtes, lui tordant des plaques.

Mais ça ne parut pas, sauf quand Starscream s'écroula enfin sur la table, gémissant, se tenant les côtes d'une main. Un serveur vint mais Mégatron le repoussa.

-Il a trop bu…! répliqua-t-il, le soulevant d'un bras et l'aidant à marcher. Où est la navette?

-Je l'ai laissé… à Optimus…! répliqua Starscream, Mégatron le fixant.

-Et pourquoi il en aurait besoin?

-Pour sortir entre amis, quel question? Ils sont jeunes, Mégatron, mais ils sont presque des adultes! Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de contrôle sur eux et nous ne pouvons pas espérer qu'ils suivent notre exemple…!

-C'est faux…! Optimus fera toujours ce que je lui demanderais…! De même que Grimlock! répliqua-t-il, l'aidant à marcher, se maudissant de s'être laisser aller.

Starscream se plaignait quant à lui d'être aussi fragile mais que cette manière de se déplace les rendaient sujet de qui propos et il adorait le gêné.

Mais il réalisa que cela devait vexer Mégatron et peut-être qu'il finirait vraiment par se tourner vers une femme plus indépendante, plus forte et moins geignarde que lui…!

Il prit sur lui et repoussa sa main, se tenant sur ses deux pieds en grimaçant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi…! Ça va! grogna-t-il, sourcillant, Mégatron le regardant sans comprendre son obstination.

-… Tu ne pourras pas voler…! répliqua-t-il en voyant une traînée d'huile sur sa jambe.

-Je te dis que ça va…! répliqua-t-il, avant de se remettre à marcher et à le devancer.

-… Pourquoi tu fais ça…? Tu as peur que je te trouve faible, c'est ça…?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié…, fit-il entre ses dents, continuant à marcher en boitant.

-Vraiment, Starscream…, commença Mégatron, avant de voir un commando aux insignes Autobots rentrés par l'autre bout du couloir avec des armes.

-À bat les Décepticons! À bat Mégatron! s'écrièrent-ils, pointant leurs armes vers l'ex chef.

Mégatron sortit sa lame de son bras avant de réaliser que Starscream était entre lui et les assassins. Le Jet reçut trois tirs mais lança une de ses roquettes sur le groupe, en faisant exploser 4 sur les 10. Il tomba ensuite à quatre pattes, chialant copieusement alors que son épaule, son genoux et sa tête perdaient de l'huile.

-Starscream! s'écria Mégatron, avant de se concentrer sur ses ennemis qui évitait le blessé pour venir l'attaquer lui.

Il plissa les yeux, repérant leur position et calculant le temps que cela prendrait pour les rejoindre. Plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'ils le tirent pendant qu'il les chargerait, il visa le plus loin avec son gun dans son bras et lui explosa la tête, surprenant ses camarades et profitant de cette instant pour leur foncé dessus.

Il trancha les deux bras d'un robot, poignarda le second… Il n'en restait que trois…! Mais l'effet de surprise était passé. Et à présent, il se cachait derrière un cadavre d'Autobot, tirant quelques tirs mais le feu nourrit qui lui répondait le dissuadait d'agir pour l'instant.

Il grogna en voyant derrière lui une dizaine de nouveaux robots, tous des Autobots, encore… Ils le pointaient avec leurs armes, Mégatron se demandant s'il allait se rendre pour tenter de sauver sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend…? Je suis un guerrier! Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle! »

-Amenez-vous et battez-vous comme des guerriers, bande de couard! s'écria Mégatron, brisant les fluides d'Énergons du pistolet du cadavre de robot qu'il avait sous le bras et lançant l'arme brisé sur les Autobots.

Il compta 4 sérieux blessés dans l'explosion, les autres commençant à lui tirer dessus. Au moins, les trois autres se faisaient battre par des Décepticons ayant entendus l'affrontement et venant se joindre à la mêler.

Mais même en se protégeant des tirs, Mégatron sentit un vilain tir lui brûler les circuits de son épaule, son bras fusil étant trop endommagé pour tirer.

« Il ne reste qu'un seul choix…! » se dit-il, se préparant à se lever pour charger et en tuer le plus possible avant que les tirs de ses ennemis n'atteignent ses poings vitaux…

Mais il sentit une pression sur sa jambe. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et réalisa que Starscream était toujours en état d'éveil, affichant un petit sourire malicieux.

-Ça te rappelle des bons souvenirs, pas vrai? demanda-t-il, Mégatron lui souriant en essayant de les protéger tout deux de son rempart, qui ne résisterait plus très longtemps.

-Tu as toujours le sens de l'humour, même au pire moment…! Tu as une idée pour nous tirer de ce guêpier? demanda-t-il, baissant la tête, évitant un tir de lance roquette.

-… Il faudrait qu'un de nous leur charge dedans…, commenta Starscream en regardant le groupe de six Autobots qui continuaient à leur tirer dessus, Mégatron hochant la tête. Quelqu'un de rapide…!

-Je sais, je vais le faire…! répliqua-t-il, mais Starscream en profita pour poser sa main sur sa blessure et le força à rester accroupie.

-Après quoi, l'autre profitera de cette diversion pour trancher la tête des robots qui restent! Et je ne suis pas le guerrier pour cette mission…! expliqua-t-il, avant de soudainement se lever, les bras le long de son corps, les yeux entrefermés.

Mégatron voulu l'arrêter mais Starscream était certainement le robot à sa connaissance se transformant le plus rapidement…! Et malgré ses blessures, il avala la cinquantaine de mètres qui le séparaient de ses ennemis en un clin d'œil. Les Autobots ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arriva quand ils furent happés par le maître aviateur et qu'il les jeta à travers le mur derrière eux…

Mégatron suivit la suggestion de son second aux commandes et courut, alors que les deux robots tombaient dans le vide, les 4 autres ne pouvant se concentrer sur leur objectif. Avec une précision quasi-surrobotique, le gladiateur trancha et planta sa lame dans les points les plus importants de ses opposants, le voyant tous tomber 5 secondes après sa charge. Il se tourna pour voir que les autres Autobots avaient tous été mis K.O. par les Décepticons, ces fiers du combat inspectant les environs s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver d'autres ennemis à combattre.

Le chef du glorieux et dangereux groupe armée de Cybertron se pencha par le trou fait par Starscream, essayant de repérer l'endroit où il était tombé… Il finit par voir sa forme distingue salement amoché encavé dans le toit d'un bâtiment industriel. Il se transforma malgré le danger d'aggraver sa blessure, vola pour le rejoindre, redevenant robot, sa plaie suintant d'énergons liquide mais il s'en fichait…!

-Starscream…! murmura-t-il, essayant de capter un signe qu'il soit toujours en état de marche.

Un long gémissement finit par lui répondre, étouffé, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Ahhhhh… La tour Kaon n'a pas été construit en papier mâché…! Ma tête…! se plaignait-il, Mégatron contactant les secours par sa radio qui était toujours intacte.

Il regarda ses plaies et ne fut pas tellement réconforter. C'était un miracle qu'il aille survécu au crash, et son étincelle vital était visible d'où il était…!

-Les… garçons…! Ne leur dit pas… ce qui s'est passé…! déclara Starscream, avant que les lumières de son écran de contrôle ne s'éteignent.

Mégatron sursauta mais il toucha à sa cuirasse et sentit que son étincelle vibrait toujours… Mais plus faiblement que la normale.

Il vit enfin une patrouille de secours venir par là. Il souleva délicatement la forme fine de son collègue, la tête baissé sur ses yeux éteints.

Malgré ses plaies, il voulait encore préserver leurs garçons de la menace qu'étaient les Autobots. Il grimaçait de colère, furieux d'être resté si longtemps dans l'ombre et d'avoir pu penser qu'ils avaient encore plusieurs années de paix devant eux avant que recommencer la guerre contre l'autre camp…!

Tout était de la faute de Starscream…! Et maintenant il allait pouvoir dire qu'il lui devait la vie…! Cela changerait de la donne, mais il était peu désireux qu'ils renouvèlent l'expérience…

En regardant les secouristes prendront son second en commande de sa garde, il prit une grave décision. Les Autobots ne resteraient pas impunis de leur action…!


	5. 5.Hôpital et tribunal

Chapitre 5 : Hôpital et tribunal…!

Optimus passait vraiment un agréable moment…! Un camarade de l'académie d'Arcee était venu les rejoindre. Il s'appelait Silverbot et était leur aîné d'au moins deux ans. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'intéresser à chacun d'entre eux et de leur expliquer beaucoup de choses pour les faire réussir à l'académie. Grimlock était moins intéressé à la compétition depuis que ce combattant, expert en pilotage aérien, venait de prendre place avec eux. Il semblait être attiré par son expérience et croire qu'ils avaient des histoires fantastiques à leur raconter. Arcee blaguait avec Silverbot alors qu'Elita One discutait avec Optimus. Tous deux avaient le même intérêt pour la paix. Il apprit qu'elle avait obtenu son emploi à la mairie grâce aux contacts du père d'Arcee.

-Ça doit être formidable d'avoir accès à tous les documents et les registres touchant à nos ancêtres…! fit-il, Elita One hochant la tête, avant que la foule pousse une viva, le gagnant de la course s'étant transformé après sa victoire et soulevant ses bras en l'air. Tiens…! C'est Knockout qui a gagné…!

-Je ne le connais pas…! répliqua Elita One, mais Arcee grimaçant.

-C'est un Décepticon…! commenta-t-elle, le jugeant pour son allégeance.

-Knockout très rapide…! Mais Grimlock arrive à l'arrêter…! répliqua le Dinobot, Silverbot se grattant le menton.

-Comment tu fais ça? demanda-t-il, Grimlock souriant.

-Grimlock écarte les bras et quand Knockout à ça de lui… BAM! expliqua-t-il, saisissant le siège devant lui et broyer le métal.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne assis dessus! Mais les convives du second rang restèrent surpris alors qu'Optimus et Grimlock riaient ensemble.

-Pauvre Knockout…! Lui qui est si pointilleux de son fini…! expliqua Optimus.

-Knockout avait chercher Grimlock! Lui dire que Grimlock était un idiot…!

-… C'est une manière de réagir tout à fait Décepticonnienne…! répliqua Silverbot, Optimus hochant les épaules.

-Grimlock n'est pas à prendre à la légère…! Mais il est fidèle et ne m'a jamais frapper de toute notre existence…! expliqua-t-il, Grimlock hocha la tête.

-Grimlock gentil avec Optimus! Optimus bon petit frère…! expliqua-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, faisant sourire Elita One mais Arcee rageant.

-Je ne serais pas venue si j'avais su qu'un Décepticon allait gagner…! bouda-t-elle, faisant rire Silverbot.

-Ma foi, Arcee, ta rancœur contre les Décepticons ne décroient pas d'un poil! Il y en a beaucoup qui sont très utiles à la société…!

-J'ai même entendu dire que Knockout, à part les courses, fait d'importante recherche en médecine…! commenta Optimus, Elita One semblant intéressée mais Arcee croisant les bras.

-Je m'en fiche! Je n'irais pas voir un Décepticon pour me faire soigner…!

Soudain, une ombre plana au-dessus d'eux. Optimus leva sa tête et vit Soundwave descendre du ciel, atterrissant sur le dossier tordu par Grimlock, les regardant tout deux avec une profonde attention et une gravité qui mit Optimus mal à l'aise.

-… Tonton Soundwave? fit Grimlock, Arcee reculant sur son dossier, Silverbot la couvrant d'un bras, près à les défendre.

Mais il n'était pas là pour une bagarre. Il passa une page des news dans son viseur.

« La tour Kaon a subit cette après-midi une attaque terroriste… Des Autobots armées ont coincé l'ex leader des Décepticons et ils ont attenté à son existence… Sans l'aide de quelques Décepticons à l'étage et du noble sacrifice de son second en commande… » expliqua l'animateur, un Jet sortant par le mur de la tour, entraînant deux Décepticons avec lui. « Nous avons aussi su que Mégatron a vaincu ses ravisseurs, mais l'état de Starscream reste incertain… Je vous rappelle que l'individu s'était repenti de ses crimes et qu'il était présentement un simple professeur d'aviation, apprécié de ses élèves… »

-Apprécié?! Mon œil! répliqua Arcee, mais Grimlock poussa un tel rugissement que la moitié de la foule se tut pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Soundwave, tu sais dans quel établissement il a été amené?! demanda Optimus, son oncle hochant la tête. Alors, allons-y…!

-Soyez prudent sur la route…! suggéra Elita One, Arcee sourcillant alors que les deux robots partaient en courant, Soundwave ouvrant la marche dans son mode véhicule.

-… Euh… Ils connaissent Mégatron et Starscream? demanda Silverbot, Arcee soupirant et Elita One hochant les épaules.

-Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile, les pauvres… J'espère seulement que ses évènements ne vont pas perturber leur choix de camp…! commenta la préposée à la mairie, Arcee grognant.

-Je suis désolée pour eux, mais ils auraient jamais du avoir un tel homme comme père, dès le début…! fit-elle, Silverbot clignant des yeux, commençant seulement à comprendre l'ampleur du problème…!

À l'hôpital, Mégatron s'était isolé dans une chambre vide, les journalistes et les informateurs se pressant dans la réception, voulant des infos sur cette attaque, combien d'Autobots avaient été tués et tous…

Le chef d'industrie qu'il était et Starscream seraient court-martialiser pour avoir garder des armes sur eux… Mais il ne regrettait pas leurs choix…! Ils étaient des guerriers de la liberté… Et ce genre d'évènements était à concevoir. Il regrettait seulement d'avoir laisser son second en commande en tuer autant que lui…!

Il se raidit en recevant la transmission d'Optimus, les appelant de son vaisseau.

-Père? Vous allez bien…? demanda-t-il, alors que Grimlock était déjà partit, se frayant un passage dans le rang des journalistes robots.

-Les médecins m'ont certifiés que je retrouverais le plein usage de mon bras d'ici 2 jours… Mais les réparations de Starscream sont en cours…

-Les nouvelles disaient que son état était grave…! expliqua Optimus, essayant de rester calme et sérieux, comme son père lui avait inculqué.

-Les journalistes exagèrent tous… D'ici 1 semaine, il sera à la maison et se plaindra à son habitude de douleurs mineurs…! commenta Mégatron, souriant mais grimaçant toute suite après.

Mais qui disait que ce genre de terroriste n'attaquerait pas à la maison, ensuite?

-Optimus, fais-moi plaisir…! demanda soudain Mégatron, Optimus sursautant en entendant son ton de confidence.

-Tout ce que tu veux, père…! fit-il, son instructeur regrettant de devoir lui faire ça.

-… Ne dit pas aux journalistes que toi et Grimlock considérer Starscream comme votre mère… Il a été mit en danger à cause de moi… Révélez notre lien au public serait le mettre dans de plus grands problèmes que nous n'en avons déjà…! expliqua-t-il, Optimus encaissant le coup mais hocha la tête.

-Ce sera comme vous le souhaitez, père…, expliqua-t-il, mettant fin à la communication et se levant.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse vite, car Grimlock ne pourrait jamais garder ce secret, émotif comme il était…

-Laissez passer Grimlock! Grimlock veut voir Starscream! tempêta Grimlock, repoussant deux infirmiers qui tentaient de lui barrer le passage.

Il entra dans la salle d'opération, un docteur finissant de reconstruire la cage protectrice de l'étincelle vitale de sa mère. Grimlock, malgré son manque de connaissance technique en médecine robotique, comprit que c'était très grave. Il ressortit calmement, l'air abbatu. Optimus vint le rejoindre et lui prit ses épaules.

-Tu as vu Starscream? demanda-t-il, son frère hochant les épaules.

-Le docteur… Ils sont… Il avait…! commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Comment Starscream être si blessé?!

-Père m'a assuré qu'il allait s'en sortir… Rejoignons-le… Il a besoin de notre support…! expliqua Optimus, avant qu'un médecin de les arrête.

-Pardonnez-moi, jeunes gens, mais il faut avoir un lien de famille pour visiter les malades…!

-… Nous sommes les fils adoptifs de Monsieur Mégatron…! expliqua Optimus, gravement, le médecin sursautant, avant de sourciller.

-Quoi?! C'est quoi cette…? commença-t-il, Ratchet arrivant à cet instant et venant entre eux.

-Je puis vous assurer qu'il dit la vérité, Docteur…! expliqua Ratchet, Optimus lui souriant. Mégatron et Starscream sont les tuteurs légaux d'Optimus et de Grimlock…!

-Quoi?! Starscream…?! demanda le docteur, ayant entendu parler que Mégatron avait eu des enfants, mais pas.

-C'est notre parrain…! mentit Optimus, Grimlock étant trop peiné de la vision des plaies de sa mère pour le démentir.

Et Ratchet comprit que dans cette situation, il ne voulait pas non plus vanter le lien entre Mégatron et son second aux commandes.

-Mégatron est à la salle E-147. Voici mon code…! fit Ratchet, Optimus le remerciant en serrant sa main et en suivant Grimlock.

Ce dernier tomba à genoux devant Mégatron, s'excusant de ne pas avoir été là. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je n'aurais pas souhaité qu'un autre membre de ma famille soit blessé dans une attaque qui me visait, moi…! Mais cela aurait pu être pire…! répliqua-t-il, Grimlock secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mère?! s'énerva-t-il, Optimus étant lui aussi concerné.

Mégatron soupira, encore surpris de son geste trop noble pour sa personne.

-Il était blessé mais il s'est transformé pour happer les Autobots qui nous tiraient dessus… Il a automatiquement aggravé ses blessures… Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'il était capable de ce genre de sacrifice…! commenta-t-il, Optimus fermant les yeux.

-… Ils nous aiment tous… Nous aurions fait pareils pour vous, père…, expliqua gravement Optimus, Mégatron grimaçant.

Son jeune fils voyait bien que c'était la culpabilité qui le travaillait, mais Grimlock se médit sur son expression.

-Grimlock écrasé ceux qui ont fait ça…! s'écria-t-il, Mégatron souriant à ces paroles.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois un Décepticon… Et Starscream vous a laisser à la mairie pour que vous fassiez un choix sans notre influence…! répliqua-t-il, se rappelant qu'ils étaient sensés les laisser choisir leur voie.

Et il savait que s'il les laissait libre de leur choix en pareil situation, il gagnerait le respect éternel de ses fils…! Optimus était admiratif devant son sang-froid mais un docteur arriva avant qu'il n'aille le temps de répondre, Soundwave le suivant de proche.

-Monsieur Mégatron? Soundwave voulait que vous soyez présent pour recevoir les comptes rendus de l'état de votre subordonné…!

-Allez-y…! pria Mégatron.

-Lacération au flanc du à un coup violent, plusieurs plaies par tirs lasers, augmentation des plaies à cause de sa transformation en Jet, lacération de la jambe droite…, déclara le médecin, Soundwave ne réagissant nullement comme à son naturel, mais Grimlock commença à gémir de douleur pour son parent. Mais je peux vous affirmer que son étincelle vitale est intacte et qu'il se réveillera sous peu avec toute sa tête…!

Soundwave hocha la tête et recula d'un pas pour le laisser partir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mégatron, marcha vers lui, baissa ses yeux sur sa main, voyant des traces sur ses jointures et à la stupeur des deux garçons, il le gifla avec force. Mégatron encaissa avant de ramener son regard vers son collègue, sourcillant mais n'était pas en colère contre lui.

-Je sais ce que tu veux me dire… Je devrais prendre plus soin de ce qui m'appartient…! Mais tu connais comment il est et comment il peut m'agacer…! répliqua Mégatron, Optimus sourcillant.

-Vous l'aviez frappé? demanda le jeune, Mégatron le regardant avec colère.

-Comme si cela ne t'avait jamais tenté?! répliqua-t-il, Optimus plissant les yeux avant de prendre Grimlock par la main et partir, ce dernier indécis.

Soundwave croisa les bras, le silence parlant pour eux.

-… Je sais ce qui me reste à faire… Quand il se réveillera, je lui ferais des excuses …! commenta Mégatron, décidé, Soundwave tournant sa tête vers lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction mais il finit par hocher les épaules et à aller rejoindre son frère.

Mégatron se dit qu'il devrait voir à mieux protéger les membres de sa famille… S'il était à nouveau la cible d'un attentat, il ne pourrait se pardonner qu'un des siens ne viennent à perdre la vie… Quand il avait une armée à son commandement, son degré d'affection était moindre… Ils étaient des outils pour son but ultime… Leur sacrifice était une marque de noblesse. Mais il ne pouvait pardonner à un de ceux qui lui tenaient vraiment à cœur qu'il agisse comme si sa vie ne valait pas plus qu'un simple soldat… Il ne comprenait pas comment Optimus, Grimlock et encore moins Starscream pouvaient perdre leur propre sécurité de vue pour sa protection à lui…

Mais il fallait dire que jamais l'idée d'inverser les rôles lui serait venue à l'esprit…!

Il se leva, chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit et alla appeler quelqu'un… Une guerre n'attend pas une autre…!

Optimus était bouleversé mais avait réussit à convaincre Grimlock de revenir avec lui à la maison. Il leur avait cuisiné quelque chose et ils mangeaient en silence.

-… Pourquoi Autobots vouloir tuer père? demanda enfin Grimlock, Optimus fermant les yeux.

-… J'imagine qu'ils pensent qu'il pourrait redevenir le leader des rebelles Décepticons et recommencer une guerre… Mais en s'attaquant à lui, ils ne font que renforcer l'idée qu'une guerre est inévitable, pour les deux camps… La violence ne résout rien…! se dit-il, ayant prit une grave décision.

Pour le bien de la paix, il devait monter en grade et donner sa voix aux Autobots, pour changer leur mode de penser et les convaincre que la violence n'était pas la manière de régler leurs différents…!

Grimlock mangeait sans enthousiasme, contrairement à son habitude. Une question lui trottait en tête.

-Autobots recommencer? demanda-t-il enfin, Optimus déposant ses couverts à la table, prenant le temps de réfléchir pour bien formuler sa pensée.

-… Je ne pense pas… Ceux qui ont attaqués nos parents soient représentatifs de tous les Autobots… C'étaient des extrémistes qui voyaient en nos parents un signe de menace. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas et je suis sûr que si nous réussissons à montrer que nous ne voulons pas la guerre, cette colère s'éteindra. Nous devons nous montrer plus sage qu'eux…! expliqua gravement Optimus, croisant ses mains, Grimlock hochant la tête, impressionné.

Optimus avait l'aura d'un grand leader. Tout comme Mégatron. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu gagner beaucoup de gens à sa cause, soit la paix et la bonne entente… Difficile à croire que Mégatron, lui, avait fait la guerre…! Mais Grimlock savait depuis longtemps que son frère ne serait pas un grand guerrier et que ses exploits ne seraient pas sur un champ de bataille…

Il recommença à manger, avec plus d'appétit, gardant le reste de ses questions pour lui. Il avait beau être simple d'esprit, selon lui, les Autobots qui avaient occasionnés cette attaque voulaient la guerre…! Et s'ils recommençaient, lui, Grimlock, serait sur leur chemin et leur montrerait qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à la famille du fantastique et surpuissant Dinobot…!

Arachnid s'en allait voir Mégatron à l'hôpital, un air impassible empêchant à quiconque de deviner le cœur de ses pensées. Elle exprima par contre du dérangement et du dégoût quand une jeune Décepticonne la bouscula pour aller à la chambre de Starscream, une grande douleur sur son visage.

-Non…! Starscream…! Pourquoi toi?! fit-elle, prenant son bras et le serrant dans ses bras, très émotive, Arachnid la dévisageant avec mépris et continua de marcher.

Starscream était un simple lèche-botte de Mégatron, dans son esprit. Son vrai intérêt était l'ex-leader des Décepticons. Et elle était presque sûr de pouvoir le convaincre de reprendre du service, avec l'attentat de la vieille…!

Durant ce temps, Soundwave veillait sur son frère et enregistra le monologue de son apprentie, encore pendu à son bras, sanglotant.

-Vous avez toujours été si gentil et attentif…! Vous avez changé la face du monde de l'univers des Décepticons…! Pourquoi y a-t-il fallut qu'ils s'en prennent à vous?! Les monstres, ces horreurs d'Autobots…! fit-elle. Où était Mégatron quand s'est arrivé…?!

Elle continua à sangloter avant de sentir une main lui tapoter la tête.

-… C'est vraiment très gentil à toi… de venir me visiter, Driving Wing…! Mais j'apprécierais que tu… cesses tes jérémiades et que tu… gardes une nature neutre…! expliqua le grand blessé, s'étant réveiller par son discours désorienté, la jeune fille redressa la tête et le regardant sans comprendre.

-Vous êtes en vie! Par toute la matrice! J'ai craint que…!

-Tu n'as pas vécu la guerre, ma pauvre…! souffla-t-il, hochant les épaules. Shockwave avait été torturés par une dizaine d'Autobots plus violents que les autres… Il s'est totalement remit de ses blessures… Un œil en moins, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…! Mais ces marques, ce n'est rien…! Je n'oses même pas imaginer dans quel état cette armada féroces et sans scrupule ont pu mettre Mégatron…! souffla-t-il en se prenant le front, semblant navré mais reconnaissant à son étoile d'avoir survécu à l'attaque.

-… Attendez un instant, maître Starscream… Vous… Vous n'avez pas été la cible de cette attaque?! demanda Driving Wing, Starscream hochant les épaules.

-Qui, moi?! Je ne suis plus assez populaire pour ça…! Non, ma plus grosse blessure était le coup de coude de ce cher Mégatron, quand j'ai laissé entendre qu'il se laissait manipuler par une sale veuve noir…! Oh, un truc stupide…! Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter et si j'étais ton petit ami, je serais fort mécontent de te voir pleurer au bras d'un autre homme…! commenta-t-il en croisant les bras, Driving Wing baissant la tête, gênée.

-… Il ne sait pas que je suis venu… Je croyais que vous étiez mourant…, répliqua-t-elle, Starscream secouant la main.

-Mégatron va mourir bien avant moi! Et tu sais pourquoi?! Parce qu'il est brave, c'est un gladiateur! Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt qu'abandonner…! Alors que moi, ma vie est plus cher que le reste…! Oui, Mégatron était visé par cette attaque, j'ai reçu des tirs mineurs dans l'affrontement… Comment je m'en suis sortie? J'ai jugé que si je laissais Mégatron se battre seul contre ce commando, lui et moi allions mourir… Alors, j'ai décidé de quitter les lieux, sans pour autant montrer ma lâcheté…! Prends des notes, Driving Wing! Si on venait à rentrer en guerre, un geste de bravoure qui cache notre lâcheté est si facile à gober, sur le coup…! Il faut juste faire attention pour que ton patron ne l'apprenne jamais, sinon, il va te passer une sacrée correction pour ne pas être resté avec lui pour repousser l'envahisseur…! expliqua-t-il, faisant sourire son apprentie.

-C'est bon, je vais noter cela…! Merci bien, Starscream…!

-Va rejoindre ton petit ami, embrasse-le et dis-lui qu'il est l'être qu'il te faut! Comme ça, il ne t'en voudra pas, s'il apprend que tu es allé visiter un mec super charismatique et séduisant comme moi sans lui en avoir parlé…! expliqua-t-il, Soundwave notant bien le manque total de modestie, mais il fit rire sa complice et elle hocha la tête.

-Guérissez vite, Starscream! Les cours commencent bientôt…! fit-elle, avant de le laisser, Starscream lui souriant avant de redevenir maussade.

-Merde… Dans quel état est Mégatron, pour que les gens disent que j'étais mortellement toucher…? Il n'y a que Driving Wing pour se soucier de moi pendant que notre Lord…! Non, non… S'il était si mal en point, on ne se serait même pas soucier de ramener ma carcasse ici…! Quoi que les garçons… Argh! INFIRMIER! Je veux un téléphone…!

Soundwave le laissant s'égosiller, riant sous cape. Il allait très bien…!

Il alla rejoindre Mégatron et surprit Arachnid en très de parler de guerre, leur maître sourcillant. Quand il le vit rentrer, le visage de Mégatron s'éclaira.

-Des nouvelles de ton frère? demanda-t-il, ce dernier hochant la tête, Arachnid prenant congé mais en promettant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Mégatron lui demanda de lui passer tout l'entretien et Soundwave ne se gêna pas. Mégatron put voir alors ce long monologue sur un geste de bravoure qui cachait en réalité seulement la lâcheté. Il sourit, bien que son envie de l'assommer revint en lui.

« Ce cher Starscream… Je me disais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé, malgré les années passé ensemble…! » se dit-il, content en réalité qu'il considère sa vie plus importante que la sienne…!

Il préféra cela… Chaque individu, sauf en période de guerre, devait se protéger soi-même…!

-Va vérifier que les garçons vont bien et dis-leur que je viendrais souper, ce soir… Je vais aller rendre visite à Starscream…! expliqua Mégatron, son soldat hochant la tête et partant sur ce pas.

Starscream bougonnait dans son lit, furieux que tout le monde l'ignore. Et pourquoi il était coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital et que ses cuisses étaient si solidement attachées?! Il aurait bien voulu avoir la clé pour ouvrir ses liens, mais il ne l'avait pas sous main.

Il entendit le sas ouvrir et il continua à exprimer un air têtu et frustré.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Encore un peu, et je pensais que personne…! commença-t-il, s'apprêtant à commander un bon repas, de la lecture mais avant tout des nouvelles sur Mégatron…

Il resta muet en voyant le sujet de ses pensées bien réels…! Et avec seulement l'épaule bandé… Son sourire conquérant et amusé fit plaisir à Starscream tout en l'effrayant.

-… Le ciel soit loué! Tu es saint et sauf…! fit Starscream en écartant ses bras, mais Mégatron ne fit pas le moindre geste pour venir l'embrasser.

-Alors comme ça, un geste de bravoure de ta part n'est qu'une manière de fuir…! fit-il, Starscream grimaçant d'horreur avant de joindre ses mains ensemble, le suppliant d'écouter.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai! Je ne sais pas comment tu as su ça, mais je me soucis toujours de ta protection avant la mienne, Mégatron! Tu dois me croire! Et tu peux faire confiance?! Après toutes ses années…!

-Après toutes ses années, tu es resté le même, Starscream! répliqua durement Mégatron en frappant son pied au sol, faisant trembler son interlocuteur comme une feuille morte. Tu es égoïste, couard, tu n'as pas le moindre intérêt pour mes plans d'avenir…! Tout ce qui te tient à cœur, c'est l'Énergon, l'avenir des garçons et ton propre profit…!

-C'est faux…! répliqua Starscream, sentant des larmes d'Énergons perlé à ses yeux. Enfin, pas si faux, mais je me soucie de toi…! Je te jure!

-… C'est pour ça que tu me pousses dans les bras d'une autre?! s'écria-t-il en le prenant par le cou, s'amusant à l'effrayé et le faire ramper.

Mais l'air sonné de Starscream arrêta Mégatron, le relâchant aussitôt.

-Ma… Ma jambe! fit-il, les draps s'étant déplié et il les tira pour voir la réalité…

Sa jambe droite n'était plus rattachée à son corps…!

-ARGH! s'écria-t-il, se rattachant aux flancs de Mégatron comme s'il allait tombé, dégoûté et au bord de la panique, Mégatron sourcillant.

-… Ça fait des heures que tu es comme ça…! Et tu ne ressentais pas la moindre douleur…! répliqua-t-il, Starscream enfuissant son visage contre le ventre de son conjoint.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… Du jour au lendemain, paf! Un membre en moins…! C'est affreux! Ils l'ont récupéré, au moins…!

-Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois, avant de te transformer, blessé…! répliqua Mégatron, dur.

-Mais c'est toi qui a commencé! répliqua Starscream en sourcillant, disant juste.

Mégatron soutint son regard avant de finalement fermer les yeux en soupirant.

-… C'est vrai… Excuse-moi…! fit-il, Starscream le dévisageant avant de lui prendre la main, ému, comme quand son tyran lui fait un petit cadeau…!

-Tu… C'est rien…! J'ai dépassé les bornes…! Je suis bien le dernier Décepticon à vouloir te voir fréquenter une fille…! Ah ha ha…! Même si elle avait du gallon et qu'elle n'est pas laide, j'ai toujours la présomption que je suis le seul dans ta vie romantique…!

-Tu es mon partenaire… Et parfois, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix…! fit-il en sourcillant, Starscream recommençant à s'excuser et à le supplier de ne pas le laisser.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser, blessé, émotionnellement brisé…? Je ne serais qu'un robot aigri et sans vie, sans toi!

-Tu serais aussi incroyablement pauvre…! répliqua Mégatron, faisant grimacer Starscream.

-Notre relation n'est pas juste une question d'argent! Je t'aime! s'écria Starscream, Mégatron fermant les yeux, savourant ces mots qui lui étaient rarement dis.

Il l'étreignit, affichant un faible sourire.

-Et c'est ce qui fait que je suis toujours avec toi, Starscream…! expliqua-t-il, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

-… Alors, la rumeur était vrai…! Ils sont vraiment ensemble…! commenta Arachnid, dégoûté, Soundwave observant son leader et son frère, un peu de rouge dans son écran optique.

Mégatron sourcilla avant de se redresser, Starscream exprimant un petit air perdu et rêveur, se fichant royalement d'avoir été surpris.

-Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps? demanda l'ex chef des Décepticons, Arachnid hocha les épaules.

-Trop longtemps… Lord Mégatron…! Je suis ici pour vous renouveller mon offre… Déjà 43 % de la population Décepticon sont près à prendre les armes… Et le chiffre augmente à chaque heures…!

-Quoi?! s'énerva Starscream, Soundwave venant à côté de lui et posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Mais nous ne sommes pas en guerre! Ce ne sont pas des terroristes qui vont briser la paix?! Ce serait tomber dans leur piège et provoquer la mort d'une centaine des nôtres!

-Ton raisonnement est logique, Starscream…! souleva Mégatron, avant de se tourner vers Arachnid. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela puisse convaincre nos confrères d'enterrer la hache de guerre… Surtout que tu es devenu un légende et que ton état comateux en a sensibilisé plus d'un…!

Starscream sourcilla avant de se tourner vers Arachnid, celle-ci hochant les épaules.

-Allez savoir pourquoi… Ils sont tous outrager que tu ailles faillit mourir pour sauver leur leader…! commenta-t-elle, ne semblant pas partager leur admiration.

-Mais…! répliqua Starscream, n'ayant jamais voulu que son geste de fuite soit vu comme un geste héroïque par toute la population. Mégatron! Tu vas faire un discours public pour calmer les esprits, non?!

-Et si je voulais une guerre? Reprendre Cybertron à ses Autobots?! demanda-t-il, Soundwave s'étant assurer d'éteindre toute les machines pour veiller à ce qu'on ne les espionne pas.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux?! fit Starscream, avant de secouer la tête. Bien sûr que tu l'es…! Mais pense aux gamins…!

-Ils feront leur route et nous devons penser à nous…! répliqua Mégatron, serrant les poings. Tu n'as pas ce genre de grief, quand il vient à parler de ses Autobots…!

-Peut-être, mais je refuse de participer à une guerre qui me coutera plus qu'une jambe! répliqua Starscream, décidé, Arachnid hochant les épaules.

-Ça ne me dérange pas…! Soundwave ou moi pouvant être le second en commande de Mégatron…! expliqua-t-elle, gravement. Tu n'as qu'à rester cacher et a attendre sagement que notre leader et nos soldats gagnent cette guerre contre ces imbéciles d'Autobots…!

-Que…?! fit Starscream, insulté, avant de se tourner vers Mégatron.

Ce dernier semblait pensif. Il se tourna alors vers son frère, sourcillant de colère.

-Appelle Knockout! Je veux qu'il me rattache ma jambe! Et après, je vais faire un discours, moi…! Et tout reviendra à la normale…! Sinon, je nous ferais gagner du temps pour prendre une décision et nous préparer aux conséquences de votre choix…! expliqua-t-il, Soundwave hochant la tête.

-… Tu n'es pas doué pour les discours ou la psychologie…! répliqua Mégatron, Starscream agitant une main en l'air.

-Depuis que je suis enseignant, j'en ai appris beaucoup…! Et j'en sais assez pour savoir que si des Autobots t'ont attaqué pour que tu crées une guerre, c'est qu'ils ont un plan pour te le faire salement payer en retour…! Tu pourrais te faire bannir si jamais tu venais à créer une guerre et que le grand conseil à assez d'influences sur les robots de la planète pour te faire détester…!

-… Il marque un point…! expliqua enfin Mégatron à Arachnid, celle-ci grimaçant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je comprends… Je me plierais à votre décision, Lord Mégatron…! expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant une révérence, avant de jeter un regard plein de colère à Starscream, ce dernier clignant des yeux.

Une fois tous les trois, Soundwave en vint à dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Elle doit jalouser votre relation amoureus et ton influence sur Mégatron, Starscream…! » commenta-t-il, Starscream rougissant, Mégatron éclatant de rire.

-Ce ne serait pas la première… Tu te rappelles avant notre mariage…? J'avais reçu une pedition d'une centaine de filles qui déclaraient qu'elles feraient tous ce que je voudrais d'elles en échange de ne pas me marier avec toi…!

-Quoi?! Mais c'est stupide…! Sapristi, peut-on cesser de parler de guerre et de romance…?! Où sont les garçons?!

-Ils ont su que tu allais bien… Mais tout le monde sait que tu t'es fait attaquer par les Autobots… S'il n'y a pas une guerre bientôt, elle aura tout de même lieu…, expliqua le seigneur et maître, Soundwave précisant qu'il allait appeler Knockout, alors que Starscream soupirant.

-… Je voulais tellement qu'ils grandissent loin de cette vie violente… Optimus n'est vraiment pas près pour ça… Et Grimlock va se faire manipuler de gauche à droite…! se plait-il, Mégatron profita de leur moment d'intimité pour tourner son visage vers lui.

-Tu veux bien cessé de te plaindre et me montrer que tu vaux mieux qu'Arachnid…? demanda-t-il, Starscream souriant doucereusement en mettant sa main sur la sienne.

-Même une jambe en moins, je suis tout à fait capable de te montrer que je vaux bien plus que cette fille…! assura-t-il, avant de se prendre à son cou et de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Mégatron était nerveux mais préférait se laisser aller… Qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait suivre, bientôt…? Avec le tribunal, les Autobots armés, la guerre se profilant à l'horizon…? Il avait besoin de ce petit boom pour se donner de la force.

6 jours plus tard, les tribunaux étaient remplie à raz-bord. On ne parlait toujours que cette attaque terroriste et le père d'Arcee était venu voir deux fois Mégatron pour s'assurer que ces événements n'auraient pas de conséquence sur leur partenariat. Mégatron avait blagué en disant :

-Baissez de moitié les prix de vos articles et j'accepterais peut-être de faire marcher avec un Autobot…! avait-il déclaré, avant de préciser que c'était une blague.

Mais les médias avaient garder seulement le début et beaucoup de Décepticons s'énervaient et se réunissaient pour parler de la future guerre. Optimus était chaviré, alors que Grimlock s'entraînait pour être fort et agile… Les inscriptions à l'école militaire augmenta, on achetait des réserves, un vent de panique soufflait sur Cybertron…

Seul Starscream restait calme. Comme une diva, il affrontait les médias avec un magnifique sourire serein et calme.

-Cette expérience m'a été très favorable…! J'ai découvert que personne ne m'a oublier et que tous les Décepticons ont encore du respect pour moi et notre cher seigneur Mégatron…! Mais donner de la valeur à une attaque terroriste est bien la pire erreur à faire…! avait-il déclaré devant caméra, impressionnant les gens.

-Pourquoi vous avez sauver Mégatron? demanda enfin une journaliste, Starscream prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. La cause des Décepticons vous tient tellement à cœur que vous seriez près à donner votre vie pour?!

-Oh, ma vie…? Vous vous méprenez, jeune dame…! Je suis un pro, et je savais que même ses Autobots et ce mur ne me résisterait pas… Je quitte l'hôpital aujourd'hui même pour aller répondre de mes actes au tribunal, comme un honnête citoyen… Mais si je n'avais pas eu mes armes sur moi, je serais mort…! Nous devrions faire élire une loi pour accepter le port d'arme en cas d'attaque terroristes pour les hautes personnalités… et moins haute!

Les questions se firent moins nombreux et Soundwave vint le chercher. Ça faisait 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Mégatron. Et pour protéger les enfants, ils avaient du rester à l'écart. Connaître leur lien de famille aurait été trop dangereux pour leur sécurité…

Ils prirent un véhicule et ils se rendirent au tribunal.

« Tu as le trac? » demanda son frère, Starscream sourit.

-Pas le moins du monde…! Et sinon, les garçons?

« J'ai été les voir… Optimus médite et essaye d'empêcher les nouvelles influencer Grimlock… Mais ce dernier a envie de se faire un Autobot, dès qu'il ne croise un et qu'il a la tête à un patriote…! »

-Mes pauvres chéris…! soupira Starscream avant de secouer la tête. Et sinon, Arachnid… Elle a revu Mégatron?

« Tout les jours… Tu devrais prendre garde. Elle a déjà réussi à l'amener au siège du conseil de l'armée Décepticons…! » expliqua l'expert en son, Starscream serrant les poings.

-Je ne peux même pas le laisser quelques temps sans surveillance?! Grrr… Humph! Enfin, tout repose sur mes paroles…! Je dois sauver la face et sauver la paix…! Soundwave, tu me prêterais tes émetteurs pour montrer des images et des enregistrements à l'appui?

« Bien sûr! »

-Et tes recherches sur ses terroristes?

« Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble et ne se connaissaient pas… C'est comme s'ils avaient été choisi au hasard pour faire cette mission…! »

-Ça ne ressemble pas à un vrai groupe terroriste…! Pour moi, c'est un complot pour refaire naître la guerre entre les deux camps…! Juste avant qu'Optimus choississe les Autobots comme groupe…!

« Espérons que cette événement le convaincra du bien fondé d'être et de rester avec les siens… Rien n'est mieux qu'être un Décepticon. » renchérit Soundwave, Starscream sourillant.

-Fier d'être Décepticon! renchérit-il, joyeux et sûr que malgré les problèmes que ça allait faire, il allait s'en sortir et retrouver sa famille.

Le juge se montra dur. Un Autobot, comme plusieurs le firent remarquer. Starscream se leva pour parler à son tour. Mégatron avait tenu une belle déboiri, mais il s'était emporté plusieurs fois. Il avait presque soutenu qu'il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin ses Autobots se mettant à travers de sa route…!

Starscream sourillant. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Il devait penser aux enfants, à son poste et au bonheur à long terme de Mégatron…

-Allez-y… J'attends vos questions?

-Pourquoi avoir garder vos armes?

-Parce qu'ils font intégrante partit de moi… Je sais que c'est contre la loi, et vous pouvez sévir, mais je suis et je reste Starscream, second au commande, maître des troupes volantes des Décepticons… dans mon étincelle vitale! Même si je suis un prof, si jamais un danger devait mettre en danger ma vie ou celle de mes sulbaternes, que se soit mes frères Décepticons, soit un de mes élèves, ou même un compatriote Autobot, je le défendrais…

-C'est pourquoi vous avez faillit mourir pour Mégatron?

Starscream cessa de sourire. Il en avait assez de cette question. Cela le gênait et il en avait assez de réprimer ses sentiments pour son leader. Mais qui le prendrait au sérieux si on le savait marier à Mégatron?

-Je crois mettre expliquer sur le sujet…! Je suis bien trop égoïste pour mourir pour un autre! J'ai fait ce qui fallait être fait pour sauver nos deux vies…!

-Vous l'avez entendu…? déclara soudain une voix haut percé.

Starscream releva son visage et il vit Arachnid, dans le banc des avocats.

-Il vient d'avouer publiquement qu'il est de nature égoïste… Mais il ne vous avouera jamais que depuis plusieurs années, il est en relation privilégier avec l'ex seigneur de guerre et maintenant homme d'affaire, Lord Mégatron?

Starscream pâlit, s'étant préparé à tout sauf à cette humiliation.

-Voulez-vous savoir aussi le nombre de fois qu'il a eu accès à son compte en banque? À qui appartient le vaisseau qu'il conduit? D'autres preuves de ses petites magouilles pour profiter de cet homme illustre et que tous les Décepticons vénèrent…?! Il était son second, mais ce n'était pas assez… C'est maintenant son zi…

-ARACHNID! s'écria Starscream, la coupant pour ne pas qu'elle traîne plus longtemps son nom dans la boue. Je vous pris de réfléchir avant de dire plus de mensonges… Je ne suis plus le seconde de Mégatron… Mes relations avec lui ne vous regardent pas…!

-… Sauf s'il devient notre leader, de nouveau… Alors, il sera en mon devoir de le protéger contre vos agissements…, répliqua-t-elle, leurs regards se défiant, avant que Starscream sourit.

« Cette fille est encore plus écoeurante et égocentrique que moi…! » se dit-il, avant passer une main sur son visage.

-J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à penser que vous « humilier » Lord Mégatron en déclarant que moi, un être comme moi, aussi cupide, puisse manipuler l'homme illustre et intelligent qu'est Mégatron! Il est intelligent, il avait en tête une armée… Il ne se laisserait jamais faire par personne… Et pour tout dire, depuis que nous nous cotoyons, je me fais presque plus battre par lui que par les gens qui m'en veulent? Pourquoi? Parce qu'il sait mon caractère, il désavoue tout mes défauts et me corrigent sans cesse…! Notre relation est d'ordre privé mais tout ce que je lui pris, il me le reprend d'une manière dont je ne pourrais même pas t'expliquer… À moins que tu veux voir mon docteur?! Les soudeurs? Les vendeurs de pièce?!

Exposé ainsi sa maltraitance lui sauva la face, et on oublia vite la rumeur qu'il aurait pu être son amoureux. Arachnid se tut, battu, mais Mégatron serra les dents. Comment osait-il dire ça en public? Il aurait encore préféré qu'il dise qu'ils étaient amants ou mieux, mari et femme…! Mais non… ça l'aurait trop brimer!

-À présent, Starscream… Voici le verdict… Vous êtes coupable de port illégal d'armes…! Mais le sujet n'était pas votre relation avec Lord Mégatron, les dires de Lady Arachnid n'ont pas d'emprises sur la cours. Votre sanction sera 4 mois se travaux communautaires, après que les docteurs aillent certifier que vous aviez frôler la mort et que vous vous êtes sauver. À présent, le verdit de Mégatron… Nous allons ignorer les dires de Lady Arachnid sur l'abus que vous pourriez subir… Ainsi que ceux de Starscream pour la maltraitance que vous lui feriez subir…!

-Grrr…, fit-il à cette mention.

-Vous serez sous surveillance pendant 3 mois, vos armes seront saisi, votre maison fouillé… Et votre femme devra suivre un entretien psychiatrique, pour que nous soyons sûr que vos enfants ne soient pas influencés par votre passé…!

-Quoi?! siffla Starscream, avant de se couvrir la bouche, presque personne l'avait remarquer.

-La séance est levée!

Starscream se rendit enfin à la maison mais il était nerveux… Comment allait réagir Mégatron? Il allait encore plus le battre, maintenant qu'il avait dit ce mini pas vraiment mensonge en public…! Mais pour protéger lui et les gosses, il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qu'il était la mère de sa famille. Par contre… qui allait pouvoir suivre cette séance psychiatrique…?!


	6. 6.Elita One

Chapitre 6 : Elita One

Starscream arriva chez lui grâce à Soundwave. Il le regarda avec sympathie avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Courage…! » voulait-il dire.

Il le laissa, dévisageant sa maison avec un certain embarras.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds… Espérons que Mégatron n'est pas encore rentré…! Il doit y avoir un désordre fou…! » se dit-il en soupirant.

Il aperçu soudain un bolide rose venir dans sa direction et se transformer en une jolie jeune femme Autobot, un paquet en main. Elle s'arrêta à côté de la porte et sourit.

-Bien le bonjours…! Vous devez être Starscream…! fit-elle, avant de lui tendre le paquet.

« Une admiratrice?! » se dit-il, intrigué et touché, acceptant le paquet en ne disant pas un mot.

Il pensait au contraire qu'en disant publiquement que Mégatron « le battait », les gens n'auraient plus d'estime pour lui…!

-J'ai rencontré Optimus grâce à Arcee… Il m'a parler de vous toute la semaine… Vous leur avez terriblement manqué…! fit-elle, Starscream comprenant alors qu'elle était la fameuse « amie d'Arcee ».

Il était surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit si douce et jolie…

-… C'est très aimable à toi… Miss…? demanda-t-il, Elita One hochant la tête.

-Mon nom est Elita One. Autobot depuis 2 ans et servant à la tour d'information… Je suis vraiment navrée de toutes les épreuves que vous avez du traverser, ces derniers jours… J'espère que vous pourrez bénéficier de quelques jours de clémence dans votre foyer douillet…! expliqua-t-elle, Starscream la trouvant presque trop clémente.

-… J'imagine que tu veux voir Optimus. Tu es venu le voir tout les jours?

-Bien sûr…! Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, pas à travers cette épreuve. Il a souffert de ne pas avoir pu venir vous voir à l'hôpital, ni de parler de sa peine à personne…, expliqua-t-elle, Starscream la laissant entrer en premier et déposant son paquet sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je suis surpris… Comparé à Arcee, tu ne sembles vraiment pas avoir la moindre haine contre les gens de mon espèce…! commenta Starscream, les yeux d'Elita One brillant.

-Comment je pourrais haïr la mère d'Optimus? demanda-t-elle, Starscream grimaçant.

-Son parent…! Entre-nous, je crois que c'est assez évident que je suis pas une femme…! fit-il, avant de siffler. La maison est en ordre…!

-J'avoue avoir donner un coup de main…, avoua-t-elle, Starscream la regardant avec un regard neuf.

-… J'apprécie énormément, Elita One…! C'est vraiment sympa…! Je suis encore courbaturé et je marche comme un manchot avec ma jambe neuve…! J'aurais chialer comme un diable à ranger après trois hommes en peine…!

-Optimus a fait son maximum pour que rien ne change… Ils ne sont pas là…? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, Starscream sourit.

-Ils ne sont pas bien loin…, assura-t-il, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il arriva face à l'écran du salon montrant la salle d'entraînement virtuel, voyant Optimus qui se battait contre Grimlock. Ils n'avaient pas voulu voir sa sanction à la télé et se dépensait au maximum dans un duel acharné. Starscream les regarda si concentré, courant, évitant et frappant, souriant de leur jeunesse et de leur détermination.

« Ça fait tellement du bien de les voir! » se dit-il, avant de prendre un micro, Elita restant en arrière.

-Interruption météo…! Un Jet s'est posé dans la cuisine! Je répète, un jet s'est posé…!

-Maman?! s'écria Grimlock, avant de se déconnecter et d'arriver au salon en courant, sautant sur Starscream et le faisant tomber au sol. MAMAN!

-ARGH! Oui… Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, fiston…! assura le volant, Optimus arrivant en marchant, ayant un sourire soulagé.

-Mère…! souffla-t-il, Starscream se défaisant de la poigne de son premier garçon et serra dans ses bras son second.

-Beau travail, Optimus… La maison n'est pas partie en fumée durant mon absence, j'en suis heureux…! assura-t-il, avant de prendre chacun de ses fils par les épaules et de se laisser conduire à la cuisine. Venez… On va rattraper un peu de temps perdu autour d'une bonne liqueur à Énergon… Elita, tu peux venir aussi… Tu es déjà une habituée, non?

-Ou… Oui, merci! s'écria-t-elle, ne s'étant pas attendu à de tels retrouvailles affectueuses, mais comprenant mieux comment Optimus pouvait être un garçon si doux, compréhensif et sensible.

Optimus les servit et Starscream commença a raconter l'horreur des hopitals, la conversation barbante de Knockout, la présence salutaire de Soundwave.

-Je serais devenu fou si votre oncle n'était pas venu me voir de temps en temps…!

-Il nous tenait au courant de ton état… Malgré tout, nous aurions voulu te voir en personne…! assura Optimus, Grimlock hochant la tête mais Starscream secoua la sienne.

-Désolé… Mais c'était pour votre bien. Plus longtemps on ignorera notre lien familial, et le mieux se sera… Par contre, Optimus, cette jeune fille si douce et jolie… Tu lui as beaucoup parlé de nous…?

-Elita One est une personne de confiance…! assura Optimus, la jeune fille baissant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire! Tu devrais juste faire attention…! Si vous sortez ensemble, vous devriez le dire…! Parce que je ne suis pas le seul robot sensible à son charme!

-Maman?! s'énerva Grimlock mais Optimus et Elita sourirent en rougissant.

-Sérieusement, cette fille est une perle…! Je ne l'a connais que depuis une demi-heure mais elle me semble trop parfaite pour être vraie…! Elle a au moins un défaut…?

-Je suis très perfectionniste…! expliqua-t-elle. Et je cherche l'amour véritable avant de commencer une relation avec un garçon.

-Une sensible, comme toi, Optimus…! fit Starscream en souriant, croisant les bras. Enfin, continuer à vous fréquentez, mais faites attention pour ne pas qu'on sache pour notre lien familial…!

-Tout le monde sait Grimlock fils à Mégatron, pourtant…!

-Oui, je sais, je sais…, répliqua Starscream, Optimus sourcillant à son tour.

-Nous devrions pouvoir en parler… Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à devoir te cacher, mère…! expliqua-t-il, Starscream se prenant la tête et se massant les tempes.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais après cette attaque terroriste, Mégatron a décidé de faire base mine… Si avant je faisais attention pour ne pas tenir sa main en public, il ne faut surtout plus à présent qu'on nous voit dans la même pièce…! C'est insensé, mais il ne supporterait pas qu'on me cible… C'est un crétin, mais c'est votre père, et il vous aime tous…! Il ne supporterait pas que vous me perdiez…!

-Il ne supporterait pas de vous perdre non plus, mère…! fit Optimus en lui prenant son épaule, touchant Starscream, rendant ses yeux humides avant qu'il ne se prenne son front, rougissant et affichant un sourire gêné.

-Oh, ça va, arrête avec ça…! Allez donc regardez la télé ou discuter au salon pendant que je fais un petit repas… Tu reste pour manger, Elita One.

-J'avais d'autres plans… Mais dans le paquet, il y a de l'Énergon frais…! Si vous voulez l'utiliser comme entrée…!

-De l'Énergon?! renchérit Starscream, regardant les cubes scintillants en défaisant le paquet, les yeux brillants.

-Notre mère adore l'Énergon et les richesses…! expliqua Optimus.

-Starscream avare, mais gentille…! Toujours tout partager avec nous…! expliqua Grimlock.

Mégatron arriva 2 heures plus tard. Il sentit un fumet dans l'air, d'instinct, il sourit.

« Starscream est rentré…! » se dit-il, s'avançant avant de se figer sur place.

Arachnid était à la table, les mains croisées devant un café.

« Quelle arrogance…! Après son grand coup de théâtre pour dégrader Starscream au grand public, et à travers lui, ME dégrader, elle se montre, ici?! » se demanda-t-il, s'assoyant face à elle.

-Bonsoir…! Vous en avez prit, du temps…! commenta-t-elle, Mégatron essayant de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine.

-Tu as une minute pour me donner une bonne raison de ta présence avant que je ne t'explose le visage…!

-Les Décepticons ont besoin de vous… Que vous soyez pénalisés pour avoir protégé vos vies a encore plus choqué les troupes, ils veulent que vous reveniez au flambeau… Ils ont signé une pétition…! expliqua-t-elle, la montrant, Mégatron la regardant, flatté du nombre de page avant de reposer les feuilles.

-Il fallait y penser avant de dégrader et juger en public mon partenaire…!

-Starscream?! S'il était vraiment votre partenaire, vous ne cacheriez pas votre relation au monde entier…! expliqua-t-elle, maligne, Mégatron se levant, grimaçant.

-Ça touche ma vie privée… Si tu me veux, tu dois accepter des conséquences à ma renommé en tant que leader… Soit Starscream comme Second en commande…!

-Il a déjà montré qu'il ne voulait pas de la guerre…! Et s'il vous convainque de ne pas venir, c'est lui que je prendrais comme cible, et non les Autobots…! expliqua-t-elle.

Mégatron s'en allait pour lever la main sur elle mais Starscream arriva au même moment.

-Arachnid…! fit-il, un tablier féminin autour de la taille. C'est toujours un déplaisir de te voir tenter de mettre de l'embrouille dans mon ménage…!

-Tu n'es pas digne de Mégatron…! répliqua-t-elle, Starscream hochant les épaules.

-Je l'ai toujours su, mais c'est moi qu'il a choisit…! expliqua-t-il en déposant une assiette devant les deux convives. Chéri, tu devrais manger tant que c'est chaud. Je m'occupe de notre invité surprise…!

Mégatron, contrairement à son habitude, se rassit.

-… Primo, je ne veux pas voir Mégatron commencer une guerre sans plus de signe de répréhension des Autobots…! Je n'attendrais pas non plus qu'ils mettent de la dynamite dans mon lit, mais je veux attendre pour voir comment évolue les choses…! Mégatron fait ce qu'il veut, avec ou sans moi…! Mais si tu veux lui parler de guerre, ce n'est pas dans cette maison…! Et pourquoi tu ne manges pas…? Tu n'aimes pas le poulet bionique?

Arachnid grimaça avant de prendre une bouchée. Elle cligna des yeux avant de grimacer.

-… c'est infect…! mentit-elle, repoussant son assiette et se levant. Je serais demain, à la tour Kaon. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de réfléchir et que vous trouverez du temps pour venir me voir, Lord Mégatron…!

Elle partie, Starscream souriant avant de manger dans son assiette.

-Cette vipère est adorable dans son genre, tu ne trouves pas? J'ai rarement vu une femme autant te vouloir…! Pour la guerre! Cela va sans dire…! commenta Starscream, en rougissant de son double sens, son partenaire sourit.

Il serra sa main libre sur la table.

-Tu m'as manqué…!

-Et toi dont…! Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir dit ces choses sur toi, au tribunal…?

-Cette femme t'a mis au pied du mur… Quand même, tu aurais pu dire la vérité…! Que tu es ma femme…!

-Oh, encore cette histoire…! soupira Starscream. Tu réalises que la petite amie d'Optimus m'appelait cette après-midi « la charmante mère d'Optimus »?!

-… J'avoue… Charmante ne va pas avec toi… je dirais simplement sexy et cruel…! commenta Mégatron en se moquant, Starscream grinçant des dents.

-Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux! Nous voulions que ça reste secret! Mais aujourd'hui, on doit payer pour ce choix…! Et le juge veut que je sois « psychanalyser ». La mère des gosses! Comment dire que c'est moi sans avoir l'air d'un menteur, d'un profiteur, de ton gigolo attitré, comme voulait tant le dire Arachnid, durant le tribunal!

-Gigolo…? Tu n'es pas assez doué pour ce titre…! répliqua Mégatron, Starscream devenant verts avant qu'il ne toussote.

-Tu sais que… les garçons sont encore éveillés…?!

Mégatron tourna lentement sa tête vers le vestibule, palissant en voyant les deux jeunes hommes les dévisager.

-… Ça ne fait rien… J'effacerais cette information de mes processeurs…, commenta Optimus, gravement mais légèrement pâle.

-Grimlock n'est pas sûr de comprendre, mais si Gigolo est un titre honorifique…

-Oublie ce mot toute suite, Grimlock! Jamais tu ne seras un Gigolo! JAMAIS! ordonna Mégatron, faisant rire Starscream, son fils aîné sursautant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Nous aurons certainement plus de temps pour parler ensemble demain… Bonne nuit…! commenta Optimus, avant d'ouvrir la voie vers leur chambre, Grimlock le suivant.

-… Ah ha ha… D'un certain point de vue, elle marque un point… Tu mérites mieux que moi…! commenta Starscream, baissant les yeux au sol, Mégatron sourcillant.

-… Peut-être… Mais les garçons te veulent, toi… Et je te veux aussi..., expliqua le seigneur de la guerre, Starscream plissant les yeux.

-C'est génial de te l'entendre dire… Mais tu sembles oublier un détail… Personne d'autre ne le sait, et il faut toujours qu'on trouve une « mère » pour se faire psychanalyser…!

-J'avais une idée en tête… Mais j'ignore si tu peux l'accepter…! expliqua Mégatron, Starscream sourcillant. Ratchet, l'ami d'Optimus, connait bien notre situation… Il reste ici pour 3 mois, mais je peux convaincre le juge de baisser le temps de cet entretien à ce lapse de temps. Ainsi, tu pourrais te faire psychanalyser et garder le secret…! Pas besoin de dire ton nom…! Tu réponds par écrit et le tour est jouer…!

-… Ahhh… Oui, ça va sans dire, c'est un plan génial…! Mais si j'ai pas envie de me faire psychanalyser?! s'écria-t-il, furieux, Mégatron gloussant.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… Pour un homme qui ne veut pas faire la guerre, tu n'as pas l'air enclin à faire des compromis…! commenta-t-il en croisant les mains ensemble, Starscream sourcillant…

-… Très bien alors…! Appelle Ratchet et explique-lui la situation… Mais si ces questions sont humiliantes, tu vas le sentir passer…! C'est toi qui voulais de ce mariage…! fit Starscream, Mégatron souriant.

-Oh, mais tu t'es parfaitement adapter à être ma femme et la mère de mes enfants, Starscream…! Il n'y a pas la moindre honte…!

-Non, mais tu es trop honteux pour en parler en public, avoue…! fit Starscream en croisant les bras, regardant ailleurs.

Mégatron regarda le sol, ne disant rien.

Si ses Décepticons le voulaient comme leader, il voyait encore moins comment leur avouer à quel point il avait pu apprécier cette paix, pour son propre intérêt…! Prendre conjoint, avoir des enfants… Ce n'était vraiment pas l'image qu'on se faisait du grand et terrible Mégatron… Et il voulait garder cette image.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait de lui, il n'était pas invincible. Puissant, chanceux, mais pas invincible…! Et Starscream non plus… Il fallait qu'il pense à anéantir la menace… Mais l'idée de son conjoint, observer et attendre de voir comment évaluait les choses… Il pouvait la respecter pendant quelques jours… Mais tout autre signe de révolte des Autobots ne feraient que l'encourager à reprendre les reines du leadership des Décepticons…!

Starscream devina le cours de ses pensées et débarassa la table.

-… Tu peux aller te préparer pour la nuit… Je vais la vaisselle et je te rejoins…! commenta Starscream, marchant avec les restes avant de se figer.

Une assiette tomba à terre, Starscream se tenant les côtes, grimaçant.

-… Tu ne devrais pas te forcer…! commenta soudain Mégatron, comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas rétabli complètement de ses blessures.

-Pif! La guerre se profile à l'horizon, les enfants sont laissés à eux-même… tu penses vraiment que je peux me permettre de me reposer?! répliqua Starscream, frustré mais décidé à tout faire pour diriger cette maison…

C'était bien le seul endroit où il avait encore du contrôle, de l'influence…! Il se demandait bien comment serait les cours le prochain trimestre, après son attaque, la révolte des Autobots grondantes… Il devinait les paroles vexantes d'Arcee, dis tout bas au fond de la classe…

« Starscream aurait du y rester…! Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde…! »

Mégatron le vit verser une larme et se leva brutalement.

-… Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cette état…! répliqua-t-il, le soulevant dans ses bras, Starscream écarquillant les yeux et retenant un cri de stupeur.

-Mé… Mégatron…! fit-il, s'accrochant à lui. Il faut que je…!

-Oublie les tâches domestiques…! Tu as besoin de repos… et j'ai besoin de toi…! gronda-t-il, l'amenant dans leur chambre et fermant la porte avec son pied.

-… Que…? Mégatron…! souffla-t-il, le laissant le déposer sur leur lit. Tu ne vas pas…?

-… Non… Pas tant que tu as encore des séquelles de cette attaque…, expliqua-t-il, gravement, grimaçant, Starscream soupirant mais semblant légèrement déchu. Mais je peux te toucher aux endroits où tu n'es pas blessé…!

-… Ahhh…, fit-il, gêné mais souriant, appréhendant ses caresses.

-Essaie de ne pas faire de bruits… Les enfants ne sont pas encore coucher…! devina Mégatron, s'amusant des rougeurs qui venait à son visage de métal.

-Ou… Oui, d'accord…! répliqua-t-il, grimaçant, sachant que ce ne serait pas facile.

Après un moment, Mégatron cessa de le caresser et le garda dans ses bras, regardant le plafond, songeur. Starscream reposait sur sa poitrine, souriant, avant de voir son regard remplie de doutes.

-… Tu penses encore à ce que t'a dit cette femme…? Elle ne ment pas sur toute la ligne…, commenta Starscream tout bas. Les Décepticons veulent te voir revenir…!

-La guerre serait la meilleure manière pour donner un nouveau souffle de vie à nos frères, encore anéanti par cette paix que presque personne ne voulait…! commenta-t-il, Starscream caressant son torse en hochant la tête.

-Je comprends… Tout le monde est resté avec des séquelles… Nous deux y compris..., expliqua-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux. Tu feras ce que tu veux, d'accord…? Je ne veux pas m'opposer à ta volonté… Même si cela signifie que ça va blesser les garçons et les obliger à affronter un monde dangereux…!

-…, répliqua Mégatron, lui jetant un regard avant de fermer les yeux.

Demain… Il y réfléchirait d'avantage demain. Mais le fait qu'il ne lui refuse plus de faire la guerre…!

-… J'ai besoin de toi, Starscream…, expliqua-t-il, un bras encerclant ses épaules, le transformeur Jet se collant davantage à lui en souriant.

-Pas autant que j'ai besoin de toi…, souffla-t-il, sincère, avant de bientôt tomber endormi.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Elita One faisait une course avant de s'arrêter devant l'école militaire… Elle sourit et stationna son véhicule.

« Je vais aller saluer Optimus… J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop occupé! » se dit-elle, gardant sa tenue d'appara dans son sac.

La soirée d'Arcee avait été reportée, après l'attaque terroriste. Son père, ambassadeur des Autobots, avait du travailler contre tous les journalistes et paparazzis. Aujourd'hui, enfin, presque tous avaient tournés la page. Il n'y avait que la vision de Lord Mégatron, faisant des va et vient jusqu'à la tour Kaon fréquemment et rencontrant des centaines de Décepticons, alors qu'Arachnid les enregistrait dans un groupe de bataillon, soi-disant « mouvement pour protéger Cybertron » était de très mauvaise augure.

Elle arriva dans la salle de classe de littérature et on lui dit que le groupe d'Optimus était dans le gymnaste. Grimlock soulevait des poids, dépassant les attentes de ses professeurs, et les filles de son groupe le regardant en criant comme des fan-girls.

Optimus se battait contre un Autobot, Bulkhead, dans un match amical au bâton. Optimus perdait du terrain, mais quand il vit Elita One, l'observant derrière la vitre du second étage, il souffla et revint à l'assaut avec force. Elita One cligna des yeux et un gentil ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Je suis ravie que tu ailles fait sa connaissance… Ça paraît qu'il travaille plus fort et plus sérieusement maintenant qu'il te connait…! commenta Starscream, tenant des cahiers sous un bras, son poing de libre sur sa hanche.

-Oh, ne commencez pas, Starscream…! Il travaille d'une manière constante, que je sois là ou non…! commenta-t-elle, Starscream souriant en le regardant combattre à son maximum.

-Non… C'est quand tu es là, Elita…! Quand il se bat juste pour lui, il ne se force pas… Il préfère laisser les autres gagner pour qu'ils soient heureux et cacher aussi son potentiel… Il est effrayer de monter en grade… Parce qu'il a voué son allégeance aux Autobots et si nous avons une guerre et qu'il est d'un bon niveau, cela signifie qu'il devra se battre contre Mégatron…! commenta Starscream, moins souriant.

Elita sursautant.

-… J'étais si heureuse quand il m'a fait la nouvelle, quand il a joint les Autobots… Mais son père, Lord Mégatron… Il n'avait pourtant pas encore pris sa décision…! répliqua la jeune femme, Starscream baissant les yeux.

-Nah, mais cette fille, sa seconde aux commandes, Arachnid… Elle sait comment le manipuler et le plonger dans la gloire passée… Et avec le nombre de Décepticons sous sa botte, l'envie de mon partenaire, reconquérir la planète pour que tous respecte et glorifie les Décepticons, grandit de plus en plus…! expliqua Starscream, s'étant assurer avant que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Il ne se gênait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait à la jeune femme, sachant qu'elle garderait ses secrets et qu'en plus, elle les soutiendrait, lui et les garçons…!

-… Je suis navrée… En plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez partir avec lui en voyage pour lui changer les idées… Vous avez les cours… Et lui, sa compagnie…!

-La compagnie? Il a presque tout laisser à son partenaire, Dreadwing, pour diriger la compagnie… Mais lui-même risque de laisser le tout à quelqu'un d'autres, voulant joindre le mouvement militaire Décepticon… Pifff…! Je me sens tellement mis au rancard…! commenta-t-il, Elita One fermant les yeux avant de le frapper derrière la tête.

-Vous devez rester mature pour tout le monde, Starscream! Les jeunes de l'école ont besoins de vous et d'un point de vu neutre de ce qui va se passer! Il n'y a pas de méchants ou de gentils… Juste des malentendus dans la guerre…!

-Ouais, les zones grises…! Merci bien, Elita… Mais à l'avenir, ne me frappe pas…! On pourrait en venir à penser que tu es plus intéressé par moi que par Optimus…!

-Non! Je veux dire… Merci de votre observation! Je ferais plus attention…! fit-elle en lui faisant une révérence.

Elle vit qu'Optimus avait gagné son match et elle descendit à l'étage inférieur. Starscream vit en souriant les autres gars sifflés le jeune couple, les embarrassant et il sourit.

-… Ils ont l'air d'être fait l'un pour l'autre…! commenta Breakdown, Starscream hochant distraitement la tête, avant de sursauter.

-Breakdown?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Je pensais que tu étais en cours de mécanique…!

-Il a finit plus tôt… Je voulais voir contre qui se battait Bulkhead…, expliqua le grand gaillard, Starscream souriant.

-… Il t'a battu une fois et depuis, c'est ton opposant…!

-On peut le dire ainsi…!

-Excellent…! Un peu d'animosité pour faire avancer l'année scolaire! Fait attention pour ne te battre contre lui qu'en gym ou en simulation…! Sinon, le directeur va te coller en retenu…!

-Parce que je m'aurais battu ou parce que je suis un Décepticon…? demanda le jeune, Starscream sursautant avant de baisser la tête.

-… Nous avons 20 minutes avant le prochain cours… Allez, viens avec moi à la cantine… Je te paye un chausson…, fit-il, comprenant son mépris et sa déroute.

On avait toujours persécuté les Décepticons… Et même s'il aurait souhaiter que la paix dure, il comprenait parfaitement que des âmes encore plus sensibles que la sienne aillent du mal à supporter le favoritisme qu'avait les Autobots.

-Alors, vous avez fait la guerre? C'était comment? demanda Breakdown, intrigué.

-Comment simplifier cela…? J'ai hait autant que j'ai adoré! Parce que oui, tu ne sais pas si tu vas mourir dans le prochain affrontement, en tombant dans un piège, en te faisant toucher par un tir ennemi… Mais battre tes ennemis, les anéantir ou les capturer… Avoir la gloire du victorieux… C'est pareil qu'au Colisée…! Tu es un héros ou un zéros…! Mais j'ai été chanceux et j'ai encore d'excellents skills en pilotage… Moi et Mégatron, nous nous en sommes bien sortis…!

-C'est vrai, la rumeur? Les Décepticons vont s'unir pour faire la guerre, de nouveau?! demanda Breakdown, intrigué.

-Ma foi… Je ne peux rien affirmer… Cela regarde à cela… Mais fait-moi plaisir, Breakdown… Avant de te battre contre les Autobots… Essaye d'avoir un point de vue extérieur et de voir… si nous, Décepticons, nous nous battions de nouveau… à qui cela profite…?

-Hein?

-Si ce sont les Autobots qui nous tendaient un piège…! Aujourd'hui, nous avons beaucoup de privilèges…! Si les Autobots venaient à gagner, nous serions des ennemis publics, tous, même les Décepticons n'ayant pas voulu se battre…! expliqua gravement Starscream.

-… Ça, c'est trop compliqué pour moi… Je veux juste savoir si je dois me battre ou non…!

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en dit tes parents? Tes amis?

-Knockout ne veut pas se battre… Il étudie en médecine… Mais il disait que s'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'on égratigne sa peinture, il aimerait pouvoir se battre et écraser ses idiots d'Autobots…! expliqua Breakdown, Starscream ricanant.

-Ouais…! Ton ami n'est pas tellement un combattant, à mon avis… Il ferait mieux de devenir un docteur et de se cacher avec les infirmières…! C'est une place enviable…! se moqua Starscream, ne pensant pas à mal.

Mais la réaction de Breakdown le surprit. Il se leva en grogna, ses yeux jaunes clignant d'une lueur maléfique.

-Knockout n'est pas un peureux! Et il ne se cachera pas avec les infirmières! s'énerva-t-il, poussant la table d'une bourrade, faisant tomber la tasse d'Énergon de Starscream, mais ce dernier aimant taquiner.

-Oh? Il se battrait avec toi, alors? Vous seriez partenaires du champ de bataille…?

-OUI! Nous sommes inséparables! s'énerva-t-il, avant de rougir et regarder autour de lui si on l'avait entendu.

Juste quelques Autobots… Il se rassit, ramassant la tasse, Starscream comprenant d'où venait ses rougeurs sur son visage.

-… Tu l'aimes bien…! fit-il, Breakdown ouvrant la bouche mais n'osant rien dire, de peur d'encore plus avouer ses sentiments pour son camarade. Ce n'est pas facile, encore moins quand on est des Décepticons… l'amour entre Mechs…!

-… Tu es…?! demanda Breakdown, avant de cligner les yeux. … C'est vrai… Knockout disait… Je pensais que c'était des farces mais… tu es… avec… Toi et Mégatron…?

-Oui, oui, bon…! Pas besoin de le crier sur les toits…! s'énerva Starscream, se crispant, regardant autour de lui.

Mais Breakdown sourit, soupirant même.

-… Quoi? fit Starscream, sur le qui-vive, pensant que c'était juste une excuse pour le faire avouer et lui faire faire du chantage.

-… Je pensais que j'étais le seul Cons… aimant son partenaire plus que nécessaire…! fit le grand robot, baissant la tête.

-… Ah ha ha ha… Non, non…! Je dirais même que c'est très courant…! répliqua Starscream, affichant la tête d'un spécialiste. Mais tu sais, on ne le dit jamais comme ça, tout haut, devant tous et chacun…

-… Est-ce que… Professeur Starscream… Me parler du sujet…? Si la guerre venait à venir… Je ne veux pas que mon camarade parte sans que je… je lui aille dit…!

-… Oui, bien sûr… Pas maintenant, on a des cours…! Mais une autre fois…! Tu appelleras et tu viendras à la maison…! Je cuisine plutôt bien, tu apporteras de l'Énergon à boire et nous discuterons…!

-Merci, Professeur Starscream…! C'est très aimable à vous…! fit-il, lui serrant la main, avant que Knockout le voit enfin et vienne le chercher.

-Allez, dépêche-toi! Nous allons être en retard au cours d'entretien mécanique!

-Oui, j'y vais…! fit-il, souriant une dernière fois à Starscream, ce dernier étant heureux de pouvoir avoir un secret autre que les siens à garder.

« Les jeunes… Ils grandissent si vites…! » se dit-il, avant de se lever à son tour, allant en cours.

Comme d'habitude, Arcee était en retard…! Elle s'attendait certainement qu'il ne cherche pas à la disputer, lui ressortant toujours qu'il était un ennemi de la paix par son passé trouble. Mais il avait une idée terrible en tête…

-Bien, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 143… Nous allons étudier l'armement des vaisseaux de guerre… Quelqu'un peut me dire le nom et l'utilité de certaines armes…?

-Canon à proton! Désintégrez l'ennemi! fit un jeune Autobot, Starscream hochant la tête, avant d'ouvrir un document sur son tableau de classe électronique sur le cannon à proton.

-Le plus courant est le numéro de série 7243-P. Il sert aussi pour augmenter la puissance du bouclier mais sert en priorité d'armes de défense… Des armes offensives sont souvent plus grosses, plus destructrices et moins utiles sur un vaisseau de guerre pouvant atteindre la vitesse de la lumière… Quelqu'un peut me donner son défaut?

-Leur fragilité au contraste de température? s'essaya Optimus.

-En effet…! Ça et les champs de force électrique…! Ils peuvent même exploser, s'ils sont dérégler, causant alors de graves dégâts au vaisseau…! C'est pourquoi on en construit des petits modèles, plus solides, plus sûrs mais avec des tirs moins puissants… Peut-on me donner une autre sorte d'arme…?

-Un missile? suggéra Arcee, venant d'arriver, Starscream et la classe se taisant.

Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil au bras de Starscream, sachant qu'il y cachait encore des missiles. C'était parmi son armement naturel de second en commandes… Mais on se demandait si…!

-Mademoiselle…! Je pense que vous n'avez pas levé la main… Gagner votre poste, nous allons parler du pour et du contre des missiles…! À tête chercheuse…?

-Ils se loquent sur leur cible mais peuvent être attirer sur une autre source de métal proche…! expliqua un Autobot, Starscream hochant la tête.

-En effet…! À moins d'être assez proche, mais pas trop, un missile n'est pas d'une très grande utilité…

-Est-ce qu'ils sont encore permis au civil? demanda Arcee, Starscream affichant un sourire narquois.

-… Si j'en ai sur moi, je pense que ça signifie qu'on peut signer un contrat pour en posséder…! Mais si je les utilises, là, je vais directement en prison… Compris, jeunes gens…? Les armes sont là pour nous défendre…!

-Comme quand vous avez été attaqué par des terroristes? demanda un Décepticon à l'avant de la classe, Starscream passant une main sur sa gorge.

-… Je ne suis pas sensé vous en parlez… Ça touche les secrets d'état…! commenta-t-il, mais la classe entière le regardant. Ma foi, si vous n'en parlez à personne, je peux vous parler des effets sur le terrain des armements de sol, et non de vaisseau…!

Il montra les différents types de pistolets et en pointa un que les terroristes avaient utilisé contre lui.

-Les dégâts infligés sont faibles… Mais le feu est de 20 par mini-cycle… Cela signifique que si vous ne vous mettez pas à couvert, vous devenez une passoire en 25 secondes…! Et ce, même en vous protégeant de vos avants-bras.

-… Ça veut dire que vous avez faillit mourir?

-Tant qu'on a un objet ou un obstacle pour vous protéger, vous ne risquez rien…! Le pire était de se transformer en étant gravement endommagé… Ça pourrait déchirer vos composants et mettre votre étincelle vitale à nu…! Et personne n'a envie de faire l'expérience, j'en suis sûr…!

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes transformé…? demanda Optimus, Starscream réalisant qu'il profitait qu'il soit en classe pour l'obliger à répondre.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était pour vous enfuir…! commenta Arcee, les Décepticons en classe lui jetant un regard noir.

-… La survie, pour résumer…!

-Mais vous avez dit…?

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit…! Mais parfois, pour s'en sortir, il faut choisir entre deux choix qui mènent tous les deux à la mort…! Durant la guerre, coincé dans un cul-de-sac, on doit parfois choisir s'il vaut mieux rester cacher ou se lever et contrattaquer…! Cacher allonge l'inévitable, soit la mort. Contrattaquer désoriente l'adversaire mais mets en joue votre tête et d'autres points vitaux… Seulement vous pourrez savoir quelle option est la meilleure… Mais la guerre n'est pas synonyme de gloire. Elle est synonyme de douleur et de morts…! Toutes armées allant en guerre, plus du tiers de ses membres vont à la décharge… Si vous partiez tous en guerre, proche de la moitié mourrait, surtout avec votre manque d'expériences…!

Tous se turent, saisis. Enfin, Optimus sourit et leva la main.

-… Vous nous dites que même si nous étudions les armements et les meilleurs tactiques d'attaque, nous devons aussi rester conscients que la guerre est une résolution violente et pleine de sacrifice…!

-Exact… Ce n'est pas parce que moi ou vos parents ont fait la guerre que tous doivent la faire… Il y a d'autres solutions, d'autres possibilités…! Mais parfois, on ne choisie pas ce qu'on fait… Les évènements nous emmènent sur des terrains glissants. Malgré tout, vous êtes capable de réfléchir par vous-même, contrairement aux Véhicons…! Vous êtes tous intelligents… Alors, étudiez, travaillez forts, et construisez l'avenir qui vous tient à cœur…!

-… Professeur… Reprends-t-on les études? demanda une Autobot, nerveuse, Starscream soupirant et hochant la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr… À présent, nous allons lire à tour de rôle le manuel… Vous verrez qu'il y a beaucoup d'armes que vous ignorez l'existence, avec différentes utilités… Qui veut commencer? Arcee! Tu te portes volontaire? suggéra-t-il, ravi de pouvoir faire sa petite vengeance.

Elle ne dit rien, se levant avec le manuel et commençant à lire calmement.

« … Elle a un sal caractère… Mais elle a beaucoup de potentiel… Et une grosse pension…! » se dit-il, s'assoyant à son bureau. « Même si Optimus est pris par Elita One, peut-être que Grimlock pourrait devenir son chevalier servant? Cela, bien sûr, s'il choisit d'être lui aussi Autobot…! Mais je n'aimerais pas que les deux fils se détournent du chemin de leur père…! »


	7. 7. Droit de Flash-Back!

Chapitre 7 : Droit de Flash-Back! Début de la relation de Mégatron et Starscream

BreakDown vint leur rendre visite. C'était le soir de la grande soirée que donnait Arcee. Optimus et Grimlock se préparaient, avec l'aide de Starscream.

-Allez, un peu de lotion… et voilà…! Vous brillez comme des pièces de métal poli…!

-… Si je peux vous donner un coup de main…! suggéra Breakdown, montrant son appareil pour le polissage.

-… D'accord…! fit Grimlock, montrant son bras, Optimus clignant des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi…?

-Je l'ai invité…! C'est dommage…! Nous étions de sortie…! commença Starscream, avant de réfléchir… Mais sinon, il y a encore cette bonne place… La discothèque…! J'accompagne la famille à la soirée mais comme Arcee n'est pas capable de me sentir, je te rejoindrais là-bas…! Le propriétaire et moi sommes bons amis…! Il te laissera la première consommation gratuite si tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part…! expliqua le Jet, Breakdown hochant la tête, tout en finissant de polir Grimlock et de s'occuper ensuite d'Optimus.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir…! assura-t-il, avant de saluer gravement Mégatron, ce dernier sortant de la chambre, en tenue d'apparat, ses plaques noirs et son casque lui donnant une aura d'un grand conquérant.

Starscream était navré de s'éclipser de la soirée et de perdre de vue Mégatron. Il avait rarement fait tant attention à son image. Et il trouvait qu'ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble…! Maintenant qu'il était complètement guéri, ils auraient pu reprendre le temps perdu… Mais Mégatron lui parlait peu et ne parlait plus de ce qui se passait à la tour Kaon.

« Enfin, peu importe la guerre ou non…! Je sais qu'il reviendra à la maison, quoi qu'il se passe…! » se dit Starscream, mais étant toujours un peu inquiet.

Mégatron fit une entrée remarqué, sa cape noire se découpant sur le métal du plancher. La résonnance de ses pas troublaient plusieurs Autobots et faisaient sourire plus d'un Décepticons. Il sourit à tous avant de serrer la main du père d'Arcee, ce dernier semblant nerveux, comme ses confrères.

Elita One aidait Arcee à se préparer, celle-ci critiquant cette robe l'entravant.

-Arrête de bouger… Encore une épingle… Voilà…! Tu es magnifique…! s'écria Elita One, Arcee se regardant dans la glace et hocha les épaules.

-Mon père doit se dire que je vais trouver l'homme de ma vie ce soir, pour me donner une telle robe…! Mais toi, Elita One… Tu vas capturer plusieurs étincelles vitales…! expliqua-t-elle, Elita baissant les yeux.

Elle était superbe, mais elle ne voulait pas plaire à n'importe qui… Optimus avait tant de problèmes… Elle voulait qu'il puisse se distraire et qu'il aime sa soirée, en sa compagnie…

Elles descendirent l'escalier, le père d'Arcee souriant, des étoiles plein les yeux. Optimus dut admettre qu'Arcee éclipsait toutes les autres Autobots, avec sa robe bleu, capturant l'éclat des étoiles et imitant la passion dans ses yeux bleu. Mais la dame derrière elle le figea sur place et son étincelle vitale cessa de battre pendant plusieurs mono-cycles. Quand il se remit à battre, c'était à toute vitesse et il avait l'impression d'avoir couru des milles. Elle était tellement belle…! Son sourire doux et aimable, ses yeux gardant cette tendresse pour tous ceux qui l'entourait, sa joie… Tout son visage était magnifique et sa robe simple mais en taffetas rose et blanc ne faisait que rendre justice qu'à son âme angélique…! Il laissa son frère et ses parents, prit la peine de saluer Arcee en bégayant, avant de rapporter son attention vers Elita One, incapable de dire un mot.

-… Tu veux danser, Optimus? demanda-t-elle en souriant, gênée de son regard sur elle, l'Autobot hochant la tête et lui tendant sa main.

-… Ma parole, mais c'est le coup de foudre…! s'écria Mégatron, n'ayant pas eu la chance auparavant de bien voir Elita One, Arcee s'approchant de Grimlock et conversant avec lui, tous deux regardant le couple se mêler aux autres, sur la piste de dance.

-Hé hé… Je savais bien que c'était une perle rare, mais ce soir, Optimus le comprends juste mieux…! commenta Starscream, Mégatron le dévisageant.

-… C'est Elita One? Cette fille qui s'est entiché d'Optimus?

-C'est un grave mot…! Ils sont amoureux, ça crève les yeux…! répliqua Starscream, sirotant un verre avant de le déposer sur la table. Hum… En parlant de ça, voilà une dame qui s'est fait en beauté pour toi…!

-Ah, oui…, fit Mégatron, voyant Arachnid, lui faire quelques coups d'œil avant de ramener son attention sur ses fils puis sur Starscream, ce dernier paressant détacher, juste heureux de voir les garçons dans la vie mondaine, se débrouillant très bien à leur manière.

Grimlock venait d'entrer en grande conversation avec Silverbot, Arcee et lui riant et parlant avec volubilité.

-… Allez, va la rejoindre… Vous avez certainement des choses à discuter touchant le travail…! commenta Starscream, Mégatron le regardant fixement.

-… Tu ne te sentiras pas seul?

-J'avais prévu d'être rejeté, comme d'habitude…! J'ai demandé à un ami de m'attendre à la place habituelle…!

-… Ah…! Tu ne perds pas de temps…! commenta Mégatron, légèrement frustré et partant alors d'un pas décidé vers Arachnid, Starscream sourcillant.

« Mais quelle mouche cosmique l'a piqué? » se demanda-t-il, avant d'hocher les épaules et de retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

Il était heureux de savoir ses fils en bonne compagnie. Cela le dérangeait de laisser Mégatron, si beau et ténébreux, entre les pattes de cette araignée. Mais ils s'étaient mariés…! Cela ne pouvait pas être détruit d'un simple revers de patte d'une petite intriguante!

« Même si notre mariage est secret, il doit respecter les vœux qu'il m'a fait…! À moi, Starscream, sa…! » se dit-il, avant de se retenir, rougissant, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue.

Il ne voulait toujours pas dire qu'il était sa femme. Même de dire qu'il était comme sa femme, c'était si difficile…! Si humiliant…!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

-Hiii! s'écria-t-il, évitant une voiture jaune venant en trombe et lui lançant des injures. C'est bon! Ça va!

Il se rendit d'un bon pas à la discothèque où un jeune Autobot chantait avec amertume son amour oubliée… Breakdown l'écoutait à moitié, sirotant sa deuxième consommation avant de voir Starscream et lui faire signe.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu…, expliqua-t-il, Starscream faisant signe au serveur et se commandant un verre.

-Alors, tu voulais me poser des questions, je présume…?

-Co… Comment tu as avoué tes sentiments à… ton futur conjoint? demanda Breakdown, Starscream rougissant et ricanant.

-C'est une longue histoire… Mais nous avons un long moment… Si jamais ça te gêne ou ça te dérange, tu me le dis toute suite…! Je n'aime pas qu'on perd intérêt dans mes dires…! expliqua Starscream, mais ne voulant pas s'étendre sur ses détails sans raison.

Droit de Flash-Back!

Je lui résumais en gros le début, comment Mégatron avait pu se méprendre sur ma « forte passion », sortir avec moi, moi imaginant que c'était juste en bonne amitié… Et au final, quand il me déclara sa flamme et que j'acceptais…

Parce qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était puissant et riche… Trois excellentes raisons…!

Mais un détail assez crucial avait passé outre…

Comment j'allais pouvoir lui faire croire que je l'aimais alors qu'il me donnait des frissons de terreur, que je rêvais toujours de prendre son poste et que l'idée qu'il me traite comme une fille me rende malade?!

C'était des choses que je n'avais pas prévu, mais dès l'annonce du mariage, les Décepticons se mirent à agir différemment envers moi. Au final, je suppliais que notre union se fasse avec nos collègues les plus proches.

-Pourquoi? Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es mien…! répliqua Mégatron, ne sachant pas s'il était romantique ou juste très égoïste.

-Mais les Véhicons, tout le monde me traite comme « Miss Mégatron »! Je vais me dévisser la tête s'ils continuent…! m'énervais-je, furieux, Mégatron restant pensif.

-… Tu as raison… Personne ne prendra mon second aux commandes au sérieux si on te traite de la sorte…! avoua-t-il.

Il fit alors une grande annonce… Notre « non » mariage.

-Celui qui vous a dit que j'allais me marier n'était pas moi! Jamais je ne m'unirais avec ce petit robot sans force, sans aspiration et sans courage…! s'écria-t-il en grondant, me faisant presque pleurer de honte.

Dix minutes plus tard, il me força à venir dans son bureau et m'assura que ce n'était que pour sauver mon image. Mais je ne le croyais pas. Alors, il me força à l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air. Quand il me relâcha, j'étais convaincu d'une chose : si j'essayais de me dérober de lui ou que je m'enfuyais, il me retrouverait et me forcerait à recevoir sa passion dévorante…

« Seul le suicide peut sauver ton cul, maintenant…! » je me suis dit (Mais je ne dirais jamais ça à BreakDown…! Enfin, pas toute suite!).

Le mariage secret se prépara à petites doses, Mégatron en profitant pour m'inviter ou m'amener à son bureau pour me cajoler, m'embrasser, me disant que c'était en préparation à notre « lune de miel », m'effrayant mais je commençais à connaître une certaine satisfaction à être le sujet de ses désirs.

La vieil du mariage, je m'étonnais qu'il ne m'aille pas inviter à la coutume et je me risquais à aller le voir à ses appartements. L'ordinateur me laissa rentrer et je pu voir où il vivait… Des armes de toute sorte sur les murs, des documents ancestraux sur nos ancêtres, des ordinateurs sophistiqués… Sa force, ses connaissances du passé et son désir du pouvoir se muaient et se dessinaient dans chaque objet en sa possession… Je pris une arme laser dans ma main, me demandant si pour lui, j'étais un autre produit de sa collection.

« … Ça m'étonnerait qu'il utilise un de ses objets pour…! » commençais-je à penser en souriant avant qu'un grondement me fasse trembler.

Je tournais la tête et vis ses yeux rouges sur moi.

-… Je pensais que tu voudrais un moment d'isolement… Avant que je ne devienne ton maître dans tous les domaines…! s'écria-t-il, ses yeux semblant fâché.

Je me sentais nerveux mais je me forçais à afficher un sourire malicieux, posant l'objet à sa place.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais changé la donne et qu'on ne s'était pas vu dans ton bureau, Mégatron… Magnifique collection, en passant…! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de places pour mes affaires, mais j'imagine qu'on pourra s'arranger quelque chose…! dis-je, alors qu'il se levait tout en m'écrasant de son regard profond et puissant…

Magnétique…!

-Tu parles beaucoup… Tu es nerveux…? demanda-t-il, lisant en moi comme dans un livre.

Je pouffais de rire, avant de cesser de lui mentir et hochant la tête.

-C'est normal… Je serais nerveux aussi, si je devenais le bien d'un autre… Par un contrat sans mesure d'un retour en arrière…! Mais c'est la première fois, Starscream… que tu viens à moi… Tu sais ce que ça me fait…?

-… Ça te fait chier, hein? me moquais-je, sachant bien que la réponse était non, juste à voir ses yeux me dévorer littéralement, mais profitant de la distance nous séparant pour encore parler légèrement. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir dormir, faire tes choses de célibataire…! J'aurais du faire ça aussi, de mon côté… Mais même si c'est notre dernière soirée sans qu'on aille à être ensemble… La solitude, l'attende… Ça me pèse un peu…! Et toi…?

Il me sauta dessus, me soulevant du sol, ses lèvres et sa langue sur ma bouche, me donnant l'impression que j'étais le premier Con qu'il voyait depuis des siècles. C'était si agressif…! Je me débattais, alors qu'il pressait mon dos et mes ailes au mur, me dévorant le cou, ses dents risquant de laisser des marques.

-Ahhh! Arrête! Stop! fis-je, Mégatron ne me lâchant pas pour autant.

Il ricana en passant sa main dans mon dos, caressant une à une mes ailes, montant le rouge à mon visage.

-Je voulais rester seul… garder mon désir pour notre nuit, après le mariage… Mais tu es là… Tu t'offres à moi… Je ne serais pas capable de me retenir… Pardonne-moi, Starscream… Ça fait des méga-cycles que je ne l'ai pas fait, avec personne…! Je dois…!

-Attends! répliquais-je, le repoussant avec toute la force de mes bras, mes pieds reprenant appui au sol. C'est bon, je comprends! Et je suis presque aussi excité que toi… Mais par respect pour moi et pour toi aussi… Ne fait pas ça…! À quoi bon se marier si on ne peut pas respecter notre engagement…?!

-… Mais je te veux…! gronda-t-il, me serrant les épaules, je plissais les yeux.

-Je sais comment faire pour étancher ta soif…! Mais tu dois cesser de m'écraser et me laisser faire…! expliquais-je, Mégatron sourcillant.

Cela me rendait terriblement nerveux, mais je le faisais reculer sur son lit, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-… Sois indulgent… C'est la première fois pour moi…, expliquais-je, le sommant de me laisser faire.

-… Tu sais à qui tu parles…?! Je suis…! s'énerva-t-il, mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je sais, Mégatron… Je sais qui tu es… Mais tu sais aussi qui je suis…! Et tu sais que je veux être au moins une fois le maître… Laisse-moi te faire plaisir… Demain, tu me rendras la pareille… Demain, tu m'auras à toi tout seul… Ce soir, c'est seulement un avant-goût de ce que tu peux avoir de moi…! lui expliquais-je.

Je sentis son regard changer à mesure que je prenais les initiatives. L'embrasser et le caresser n'auraient pas suffit à assouvir ses besoins… Il voulait plus. Combien je le comprenais…! Il était Mégatron…! Un grand mech comme lui, comment faisait-il pour supporter l'attente? L'isolement…? Je voulais lui faire du bien… Mais j'avais peur, encore si peur de lui… C'est pourquoi je continuais à lui parler, flattant son égo tout en passant ma bouche et mes mains sur chaque partie de son corps, sentant ses nerfs se détendre et ses yeux peu à peu se fermer.

Je ne parlais que de choses vraies… Sa force colossal, son courage démesuré, sa vitesse d'action, sa carrure virile, son esprit logique…

-Tu me plaîs… Et en même temps, je suis tellement jaloux…! fis-je, mes mains s'agrippant sur ses cuisses, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, serrant les dents avant d'afficher un petit sourire. Mais ce soir est le premier moment où je te touche… Je veux que tu ailles confiance en moi, que tu te détentes et me laisses te faire plaisir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire…? me demanda-t-il les yeux fermés, coucher sur le dos, me laissant peu à peu écarter ses jambes, lui caressant les cuisses.

-… Je vais me taire, une bonne fois pour toute… Parce que ma bouche sera occupé à une tâche plus essentiel que te dire des mots doux…! expliquais-je, rougissant.

Mais c'était le meilleur intermédiaire…

Et c'était humiliant mais moins que ce que j'allais vivre demain soir…!

Il sembla réfléchir et sursauta en sentant mes mains à son entrejambes, soulevant les plaques protectrices.

-Starscream…! gronda-t-il, alors que je voyais enfin son membre viril.

Il me prit par une main et souleva ma tête au niveau de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, exactement…?! s'écria-t-il, furieux, mon visage grimaçant.

-… Je voulais te faire plaisir…! répliquais-je, son visage se tordant de colère.

-Et tu penses que simplement me lécher va éteindre ma soif?!

-Que… Non, bien sûr que non…! Tu dois vraiment tout maîtriser…! m'énervais-je, avant de m'étendre sur lui et lui dire exactement ce que je comptais faire depuis le début au creux de son oreille.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla avoir le souffle court. Je me reculais pour voir son expression tétanisé.

-… Avoue que tu n'y aurais pas songé…! fis-je, malicieusement.

-Tu… Tu peux vraiment faire ça, Starscream? Cela ne blessera pas ton ego…? me demanda-t-il, soucieux, mais envieux de tenter l'expérience.

Je lui souris en lui caressant son visage avant de l'embrasser. Mais il me sentait trembler. Il savait que j'avais peur, que j'étais perturbé et terrorisé… Mais il voyait bien que je voulais tenter l'expérience, qu'importe s'il aime ou n'aime pas cela…

-… C'est bon… Vas-y, Starscream… Je te laisse faire…, m'assura-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Je me remis en position et je vis que notre discussion avait laissé le temps à son membre de se détendre. Je ravalais ma salive avant de passer à l'action. Je ne savais pas comment ça allait finir, mais j'entrepris d'y aller doucement…

Et au final, pour une première fois, ce ne fut pas mal du tout…! Je tins le coup si longtemps que ce fut Mégatron qui me pria d'arrêter. Haletant, agrippant mes ailes jusqu'à me faire mal, il étanchait sa soif de sensualité et son jus coulait dans ma bouche.

-Star… Star… Starscream…! Ahhhh…! Arrête… Starscream…!

-Hum? fis-je, levant mes yeux et voyant son visage hâlé, ses yeux rouges à moitié fermé.

Oh, combien j'adorais le voir affaibli, sous ma merci…!

-Arrête…! C'est bon… Je suis bien… Même trop bien…! Arrête, où je…! commença-t-il, je lui fis une petite mordée, juste pour voir comment il réagissait, et ses yeux changèrent d'aspect. ARRRRHHHHH!

Je tins encore une minute mais je le relâchais, détournant la tête et toussotant… J'avais presque tout avalé et ma gorge chauffait… Mais ses râles avaient presque plus répondu à mes besoins que ma bouche aux siens…!

-Où… Où as-tu appris… à faire ça…?! demanda-t-il, alors qu'haletant, je me laissais tomber dans ses bras, respirant de manière saccadée et toussotant encore.

-Je… Keuf keuf…! Je me suis informé… Je ne voulais pas… keuf! …que tu me dises que je… keuf! …n'étais pas à la hauteur…!

-… Ma foi, Starscream, tu es toujours plein de surprise…! Je suis repus, mais demain soir, j'attends encore d'avoir des bonnes surprises, comme ce soir…! s'écria-t-il, prenant mon visage fatigué entre ses mains et m'embrassant longuement.

Enfin, pas trop longuement, car je devais encore reprendre mon souffle. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Mégatron ne se lève et aille chercher un oreiller pour moi.

-… Tu ferais mieux de rester pour la nuit… Cela soulèverait moins de questionnements et tu n'es pas en état pour partir…! commenta-t-il, mon visage étant encore hâlé…

J'avais si chaud! J'étais presque sûr que l'action avait fait brûler quelques circuits! Enfin, c'était une impression…! C'était tout de même mes premiers rapports sexuels avec un autre Mech du même sexe que moi…!

Et cela risquait de le rester pour… toute la vie?

« Ma foi, ça pourrait être pire…! » je me suis dis, affichant un petit sourire rêveur, Mégatron me regardant et me sourit avant de se coucher sur le dos et de bientôt s'endormir.

Breakdown attendait encore que Starscream lui explique comment il avait avoué mes sentiments à Mégatron… Bien sûr, cette histoire-ci était excellente…! Mais elle était trop intime et trop complexe…! Starscream ne faisait qu'y repenser en buvant son verre et en écoutant le jeune chanteur, disant combien l'amour pouvait faire mal et faire du bien.

-… Mon histoire est extrêmement complexe… Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas avoué mes sentiments en premier. Mégatron m'a fait sa déclaration et il a présumé que j'étais déjà amoureux de lui… Mais l'attente pour le mariage a changé mon opinion que j'avais sur lui… Par contre… Pendant le mariage, il y a eu un malentendu…! expliqua Starscream, souriant, s'en rappelant comme si c'était hier.

-LES AUTOBOTS NOUS ATTAQUENT!

-Quoi?! s'énerva Mégatron, juste après que nous ayons échangé nos vœux, avant que notre prête, mal à l'aise dans la situation, nous disent que nous pouvions nous embrasser…

Lui et moi sortions nos armes, comme nos camarades. Le prête, nul autre que Soundwave, resta en retrait avant de sortir Laserbeak et de partir au combat, lui aussi.

Nous nous battions contre les envahisseurs avant que les secousses d'une explosion nous emporte, nous, robots volants… Je me retransformais en robot normal avant de voir tout un groupe d'Autobots venir dans ma direction. Je pointais mon bras missile vers eux mais arrêta mon geste en voyant Mégatron se les faire à lui seul. Il se battait comme dix, un vrai héros du colisée… Il me faisait rêver et on m'attaqua dans le dos.

-Argh! Saletés…! m'écriais-je, mais peu désireux de lancer mon missile et de m'endommager à mon tour.

Soundwave me vit mais passa outre ma détresse, me laissant perturber.

« Mon propre frère me laisse tomber?! » fis-je, avant de sourire.

Il revenait avec du renfort… et Mégatron?!

-Ils tombent dans le panneau…! déclara un Autobot, avec une télécommande.

Je devinais toute suite leur stratégie… Des bombes…! Comment les prévenir…?!

… Oh, c'est vrai! Mon bras…!

Sans hésiter, je le levais et lançais mon missile vers Mégatron, surprenant tout le monde. Mégatron évita l'attaque en grimaçant, avant de me dévisager, gravement troublé. Tous les Décepticons s'étaient figés, dans cette même angoisse.

-C'EST UN PIÈGE! hurlais-je, les Autobots se tournant vers moi et cherchant à m'assommer.

Mais je me baissais et le gars assomma son confrère. Libérer, je me transformais en Jet et tirait sur l'espace séparant les Autobots des Décepticons.

BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM…! Une vingtaine de bombes explosèrent en concert, avant que je ne gagne le niveau de Soundwave.

-La voix est libre! Dis aux autres d'allez leur exploser leur fraise…! m'écriais-je, Soundwave recopiant le message.

-CHARGEZ! s'écria Mégatron.

Nous eûmes une victoire retentissante…! Mais après un tel combat, nous ne pûmes gagner nos quartiers que le lendemain matin. Mégatron s'écroula dans son fauteuil, épuisé, son épaule ayant été bandée. Je n'avais pour ma part que des blessures superficielles mais j'étais épuisé, tombant à genou au sol, posant une main sur sa cuisse.

-… Épuisante, pour une nuit de noce…! commentais-je, ne pensant même pas l'insulter…

-… Oui… Surtout quand mon époux me tire dessus…! fit Mégatron entre les dents, ne semblant pas prêt à me pardonner.

-… Ahhh? Mais c… C'était pour te défendre! Les Autobots voulaient te tendre un piège! Je n'ai pas pu penser à une autre manière de t'arrêter…!

-… Je venais pour te sauver et tu m'as tiré dessus… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu gros à avaler…? Heureusement que toi, moi, Soundwave, Shockwave et Dreadwing sont les seuls au courant de notre mariage…! Sinon, je serais bien la risée de tous…! commenta-t-il, avant de me prendre par la tête.

-Ah… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé…! commentais-je, rougissant, me doutant qu'il allait me demander quelque chose d'énorme en échange.

Il exprima soudain une grimace amusée et força sa bouche sur la mienne, me surprenant.

-… Tu m'as sauvé la vie aussi… Ça, tu ne l'as pas souligné…! commenta-t-il, me prenant mon visage dans ses mains, lui assis, moi toujours agenouillé au sol, en face de lui.

-… Si j'étais seulement ton mari, j'aurais pu te laisser mourir! J'aurais hérité de tous tes biens…! Mais je suis aussi ton second aux commandes…! Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser combattre les Autobots sans me battre à tes côtés…! déclarais-je, voulant jouer la carte du sarcasme.

Mais sa grimace de colère me surprit et il me saisit par la gorge.

-… Ohhh… Voilà donc tes vrais raisons de m'avoir accepté… Et même ton cadeau, la vieille de la cérémonie… C'était pour baisser ma garde et prendre mes biens…! s'écria-t-il, me laissant sans voix.

Il me faisait vraiment mal…! Mais je réussis à sourire, amusé de la situation.

-Tu sais pourtant… que je suis… un sale égoïste… Mais même pauvre… Ta demande… était juste… parfaite…! Impossible d'expliquer… comment, mais… tu m'aimes…! Ça crève les yeux…! Et mes impressions… ont changés…! Tu es cruel, sadique, tu peux me broyer sous ta prise… quand tu le veux…! Et si je te trahis, je suis un Con mort…! Pourtant, le jeu vaut la chandelle…! Parce que je veux ce que tu as… Et… Je veux être avec toi…! Je veux être ton mec…

-… Comment croire la moindre de tes paroles, Starscream?! Tu mens comme tu respires…! s'écria-t-il, avant de me relâcher, me laissant tomber sur le plancher.

-… Est-ce que je ferais l'amour avec n'importe quel robot? demandais-je, voulant lui prouver ma bonne fois.

-… Pour la puissance et la fortune…? me demanda-t-il, ayant soudain des doutes.

-… D'accord, tu sais quoi? Ne me donnes pas d'augmentation, même si je t'ai sauvé ta vie…! Si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance, je vais simplement faire comme si, monétairement, on était pas marié! Et si je veux plus d'argent, je me prendrais un second travail! Ou je dirais à Soundwave que je suis un mari exploité et que tu me brutalises…!

-… Laisse Soundwave a l'extérieur de tout ça…! pria Mégatron, mal à l'aise.

-AH! C'est ton beau-frère, à présent! J'espère que tu ne seras pas gêné qu'on l'invite durant le temps des festivités? fis-je, avant qu'il ne me regarde, semblant mal à l'aise. Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?!

-… Tu veux… que nous soyons comme une famille…? demanda-t-il, perturbé mais malgré lui ému.

-… Bien sûr…! assurais-je, me traînant à quatre pattes et lui agrippant les jambes, lui montrant mon sourire le plus charmeur. Et quand nous aurons gagné la guerre…! Nous fonderons une famille et tu n'auras pas le temps de dire « ouf » que tu seras Grand-père Mégatron…! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis…?!

-… Tu dérailles, Starscream…! Je veux avoir du sexe avec toi, pas des enfants…! répliqua-t-il, me faisant rire.

-C'est sûr, c'est sûr… On va commencer par notre nuit de noce, puis ensuite la guerre contre les Autobots… Les enfants viendront juste après, sauf si tu n'es toujours pas intéressé…! assurais-je en m'assoyant sur lui.

-… Tu es incroyablement à l'aise…! Tu étais pourtant gêné, hier…?

-Pas autant que toi…! Laisse-moi me rafraîchir la mémoire… « Aaah… Star… Starscream! Arrête! Hum, c'est trop…! », fis-je en étouffant ma voix, avant que Mégatron me prenne dans ses grands bras, me faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise.

-Attends un peu…! Je vais te faire crier, moi aussi…! fit-il, son regard luisant me pénétrant jusqu'au fond de mes circuits.

-… Mais on revient du champ de bataille… Ton bras… Et notre niveau d'Énergon…? demandais-je, nerveux, ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse à vouloir me donner une prestation impressionnante.

Il sourcilla avant de m'attirer contre lui et de marcher jusqu'à sa penderie.

-… J'ai de l'Énergon de première qualité… Mais si tu préfères que nous fassions aussi une sieste avant qu'on s'y mette…!

-… J'avoue que je n'arriverais pas à dormir…, expliquais-je, nerveux et enthousiasme.

Il savait maintenant pour l'argent, le pouvoir… Je lui avais avoué sans malice, il m'avait étranglé… Mais pas plus, parce qu'il me voulait encore entier pour notre nuit de noce…!

Enfin, nuit… Il faisait jour, c'était presque le dîner, mais avec la coupe d'Énergon, le plus riche de Cybertron, je me sentais rassasier et près à l'action.

Mégatron se montra très, très passionné. Je le voulais presque autant que lui et pourtant, je n'aurais pas cru tant souffrir pendant l'acte. Je me sentais stupide, pleurant en haletant, Mégatron baissant la cadence et me prenant les mains.

-C'est bientôt fini, Starscream…! fit-il enfin, j'hoquetais mais je serrais les dents.

-Non… Non, n'arrête pas… Surtout pas…, expliquais-je.

-Quoi?! me demanda-t-il.

-Tu dois me faire l'amour… jusqu'à ce que tu sois… rassasier! Je ne veux pas… te décevoir… Non, jamais…! répliquais-je, la douleur commençant à diminuer à mesure que mon corps s'habituait à son membre.

-C'est bon…?! me demanda-t-il, nerveux mais étant emporté dans l'action, mes gémissements cessant d'être tant douloureux.

-Ahhh… Ahh… Ça passe… C'est si… Ohhh, Mégatron…! Ça y est…! expliquais-je, sentant le jus couler, Mégatron souriant en passant sa main sur mon membre.

-… Ahhh… Ahhh! soupira-t-il, souriant sournoisement, les yeux mi-ouvert, regardant mon expression.

J'étais à mes limites et il le savait. Mais il y allait encore plus fort, me faisant hurler et mes mains s'agrippant à sa taille.

-AH! AH! Méga-tron! Je… t'aime…! soupirais-je, le surprenant.

-… Ah, ah… Ah! Moi aussi… Starscream…! répliqua-t-il, avant de m'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était couché à côté de moi, se reposant et me laissant reprendre mon souffle, caressant mon visage enfiévré, s'amusant à étendre mon jus sur mes cuisses en pressant mon membre de sa main libre.

-…Tu es très sensible, Starscream…! Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas te briser…! commenta-t-il en souriant, j'ouvris un œil, le regardant.

-… Ne… Ne me laisse jamais…! fis-je, encore sous son charme sauvage, presque à bout de force.

-Hum? fit-il, surpris.

-Ne me laisse jamais… pour personne d'autre…! Mon corps est à toi… Juste à toi…! fis-je, nichant ma tête contre son torse, Mégatron déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bien sûr…, assura-t-il, cessant de me faire gémir en jouant avec mon membre et me serrant dans ses bras. Et toi, ne me trahis jamais. Jamais…!

-Oui, Mégatron… Je t'aime…, répétais-je.

-… Wow…! avoua Breakdown, Starscream ayant encore du mal à croire qu'il lui avait vraiment raconté ça.

-… Je sais pas pourquoi… ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait… Et ce suc pur d'Énergon est si bon…! J'ai… J'ai dit des choses intimes, alors… N'en parle à personne, veux-tu…?! lui demanda-t-il, gêné.

C'était son élève, pourquoi il lui avait raconté un de ses ébats?

-Vous êtes forts, Starscream…! Vous aviez peur de lui, et vous lui avez quand même… Avec votre bouche… Wow…! Si seulement Knockout m'aimait comme ça… lui aussi… Me faisait…! Wow…! soupira-t-il, en extase, Starscream rougissant.

-… Je… Je t'ai raconté aussi, pour avant le mariage?!

-Ben oui, monsieur…! C'est trop hot…! fit Breakdown, restant surpris quand il vit Starscream se couvrir le visage.

« Non, non, non…! Mégatron va m'arracher la tête…! » se dit-il, avant de secouer sa tête dans tout les sens.

-Bon, pour en venir au point qui nous intéresse… Tu devrais être patient mais faire des messages subtils à ton ami…, expliqua Starscream, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il l'imite et s'engage dans un chemin tortueux et délicat. Qu'il découvre peu à peu comment tu es et comment tu te sens envers lui… Et puis, quand tu sens qu'il est près, tu lui avoues tes sentiments… Tu devras te montrer patient… Un Con ne change pas du jour au lendemain! Mais le plus tôt tu lui fais des allusions et le mieux se sera…! Si tu n'es pas assez présent et si tu ne lui fais pas sentir bientôt ton affection, il pourrait bien se trouver une copine et tu perdras alors la chance de le convaincre de te considérer comme un partenaire…!

-… Oui… Je vais y réfléchir et m'inspirer de vos suggestions pour… pour lui montrer petit à petit… ce que je ressens pour lui… Merci, Monsieur Starscream, fit-il en se levant.

-Ça fait plaisir…! fit le prof, le regardant s'éloigner et commandant un dernier verre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de parler de tout ça… Par la matrice, j'ai honte…! Hé hé… Mais au moins, ce jeune aura des idées moins naïves sur les relations entre hommes… Si cela peut lui donner un coup de pouce avec son copain, tant mieux…! » se dit-il.

Son communicateur résonna dans son oreille et il prit le message. C'était Mégatron. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Toute suite…!

Il alla le rejoindre au bal d'Arcee, regardant et voyant la jeune Autobot danser au bras de Silverbot, Grimlock les regardant faire, semblant ému.

« Hum… J'espère qu'il l'invitera lui aussi à danser…! » se dit-il, avant de voir Mégatron, reclus du groupe, assis à une table.

Quand il vit son conjoint s'en venir dans sa direction, Mégatron se redressa, l'air calme mais sombre.

-Oui, tu voulais me parler, Mégatron? demanda-t-il, affichant un sourire ingénu et charmeur comme à son naturel.

« … Mégatron, du courage…! » se dit le seigneur de la guerre, grimaçant.

-… Starscream… Tu dois savoir que ça n'a rapport à toi…

-D'accord…? fit Starscream, intrigué.

-Mais je dois mettre fin à notre relation…! fit-il enfin, Starscream clignant des yeux avant d'afficher un air pincé.

-… C'est une plaisanterie? demanda-t-il, un nerf tressautant sur son front, ses ailes dans son dos tremblant, Mégatron réalisant que c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il avait encore des sentiments pour lui…! Comment lui faire comprendre que c'était pour le mieux?!

-… Arachnid m'a promis de me laisser le contrôle de son armée pour notre rébellion contre les Autobots… Mais elle m'a jurée qu'elle ne pouvait dissocier le travail de la vie personnelle… Elle doit devenir ma fiancée pour que je gagne les mêmes charges de son poste… soit commandant des troupes Décepticons…! expliqua-t-il gravement, regardant Starscream dans les yeux et tremblant en voyant ses prunelles rouges le foudroyer.

-… Tu la laisses nous faire ça?! Alors, cette guerre est plus importante que moi, les enfants, tout le reste…! fit-il en serrant les poings.

-Je n'ai pas le choix…, répliqua Mégatron, Starscream tournant sa tête vers la foule.

Personne ne les remarquait. Arcee et Optimus attiraient toutes l'attention… Optimus dansant toujours au bras d'Elita One, la serrant un peu plus proche de lui, tous les deux se souriant.

-… Je ne veux pas faire d'exclame… À voir Optimus, on dirait qu'il va se déclarer d'une seconde à l'autre…! s'énerva Starscream, ses ailes baissant d'une coche, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Mégatron. J'imagine que je ne peux rien faire pour te faire changer d'idée…? Et notre mariage…? Notre promesse…?

-Après cette guerre… je serais à nouveau libre, Starscream… Si tu es intéressé et que je n'aille pas contracter un attachement pour Arachnid, je reviendrais vers toi.

-… Ah ha ha ha… Comme si je pouvais compétitionner avec elle…! fit-il en baissant les yeux, souriant tristement avant de murmurer pour lui-même : Et dire que je fantasmais d'avoir du sexe avec toi, i peine 10 minutes…!

-Quoi? fit Mégatron, ayant mal entendu mais ayant cru entendre le mot sexe.

-Hum… Non, c'est correct…, fit Starscream, s'en allant pour partir avant de serrer les poings, sentant les larmes montés à ses yeux. Non… non, ça ne va pas…!

Le mince Décepticon le tira par le bras et le força à le suivre, Mégatron le dévisageant. Il le fit reculer au mur, sur un balcon du l'immeuble, loin du regard de tous et chacun. Il sauta à son cou et l'embrassa longuement, Mégatron restant impassible, ne voulant pas lui laisser de raison d'espérer… Ce qu'il faisait était si cruel, mais pour avoir ses troupes et le respect de ses pairs, il devait sacrifier pour un temps sa vie commune avec Starscream.

Le Jet en forme robot se détacha finalement de lui, pleurant chaudement mais en silence, réalisant par son expression et son mutisme que c'était bel et bien fini.

-… Tu veux garder la maison, j'imagine…? fit Starscream, la voix chargée de grondement et de pleure.

-Et tu garderas les garçons… Je te dois bien cela…! fit-il, Starscream hochant la tête en regardant au sol, quelques gémissements sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôle.

-Je… Je vais m'assurer de les tenir loin de cette guerre… Mais tu ne me trouveras jamais sur le champ de bataille des Autobots… Ce n'est pas parce que tu me trahis que je t'imiterais ou que je ferais cela à nos enfants…, déclara-t-il, furieux, le dévisageant avec ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-… Vu ta force, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence… Mais je préférais ne pas me battre contre toi… Pour les garçons… Et je n'aime pas l'idée que se fait de moi Arachnid, à savoir que nous avons pu être intime…, expliqua Mégatron, détournant la tête, Starscream grimaçant, écoeuré et insulté.

Il s'en alla, essuyant ses larmes et Grimlock le vit.

-Mère…? fit-il.

-… Dorénavant, ce sera juste professeur Starscream, Grimlock…! fit Starscream, effrayant son fils.

-Comment?

-… Demande à ton père… Le nom de sa nouvelle conjointe…! grinça-t-il, Grimlock écarquillant les yeux avant de gronder.

-MÉGATRON! hurla-t-il, avant de courir vers lui, Starscream détournant la tête en se couvrant le visage.

« Pardon, Grimlock… Tu n'as pas à subir ça… Mais quelqu'un doit le faire payer… Pour nous faire ça à tous…! » se dit-il, Optimus ayant entendu le cri de guerre de son frère, lui et son amie venant au pas de course.

-Starscream! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! demanda Elita One, voulant le prendre par la main mais Starscream reculant, encore choqué.

-Non, ne me parlez pas… Laissez-moi seul…!

-Qu'est-ce que père a fait?! demanda Optimus, Starscream se retournant, ses ailes tremblant.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive… Je lui avais pourtant supplié de ne jamais me faire ça…! dit-il faiblement, Elita One réussissant à s'approcher et à poser ses mains sur une de ses ailes.

-Ça ira… ça va s'arranger…! dit-elle, Optimus partant à la suite de Grimlock.

Son frère aîné affrontait son père du regard.

-Pourquoi maman pleurait?! Pourquoi… Pourquoi a elle dit a Grimlock que… tu as… une nouvelle femme?! demanda-t-il, Optimus restant saisi d'effroi.

Mégatron plissa les yeux.

-… Je n'ai rien contre Starscream, ni contre vous… Je dois m'unir à Arachnid pour avoir droit de commander ses armées, c'est tout… Tout reviendra à la normale après la guerre…!

-Vraiment?! La guerre et le chaos est la seule réponse logique pour vous, père? Vous ne voyez rien d'autres pour régler les choses?! s'énerva Optimus, furieux.

-Je suis Mégatron! Leader des Décepticons! Ma place n'est pas dirigeant d'une compagnie, ni père de famille, ni même d'un mari modèle! Je suis avant tout un seigneur de guerre! gronda-t-il, Grimlock hurlant et le poussant, le frappant, Mégatron se défendant.

-MAL! MAAAAL! Ça fait tellement mal, Mégatron! Grimlock ne veut pas que vous partez…! Grimlock veut que vous vous excusiez à maman et que vous reveniez à la maison…! s'écria le Dinobot, Optimus s'approchant.

-Grimlock, ne te bats pas contre lui…!

-Non, laisse-le…! répliqua Mégatron. Il peut me frapper comme il veut… d'autant plus que sa mère est incapable de soulever sa main sur moi… Pauvre Starscream…! Je devais avoir déraillé quand je l'ai choisi comme compagnon…!

-AAAAAARGH! s'écrièrent les deux frères, furieux de ses dires.

Grimlock l'attaquait avec violence, Optimus sortant un pistolet d'entraînement de sa ceinture et se mit à tirer, Mégatron sourit.

« Bien…! Vous devez m'haïr, mes fils, si vous vous battez contre moi sur le champ de bataille…! » pensa-t-il, se protégeant, avant de sortir sa lame de son bras et de couper le bras de Grimlock.

Il souleva son bras cannon et tira sur l'arme d'Optimus, lui brûlant deux doigts au passage.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! s'écria Starscream, étant venu pour voir ce qui se passait, Elita One se couvrant la bouche.

Starscream se changea en Jet et fonça sur Mégatron, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il l'évita d'une roulade mais Starscream revint après avoir exécuter un 8.

-Tu peux faire toutes les conneries que tu veux… MAIS TOUCHE PAS AUX GARÇONS! s'écria-t-il, ouvrant le feu, le bras cannon de Mégatron explosant et le guerrier devant battre à la retraite.

Starscream attérit, soufflant, avant de marcher lentement vers Grimlock, semblant avoir veilli d'un seul coup.

-Maman…! se plaignit Grimlock, souffrant plus à l'idée que son père l'avait attaqué directement.

-Ce n'est pas trop profond… N'importe quel docteur pourra te soigner ça en une journée…! commenta Starscream, avant de voir la main d'Optimus. Tu as de la chance… On aura pas à les remplacer… De la pommade d'Énergons pour trois jours…

-Starscream…! Vous devriez vous asseoir…! pria Optimus, gravement, Starscream clignant des yeux.

-… Na… Je vais bien… Je…! commença-t-il, avant que sa tête ne lui tourne.

Il tomba au sol, évanoui, Grimlock lâchant un gémissement de peur, Elita One arrivant en courant sur place.

-C'est l'émotion… Il va revenir à lui bientôt…! assura-t-elle, ayant suivit ses cours d'infirmière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! s'énerva Arcee, Optimus prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

-… Vous le saurez très vite… Excusez-nous… Nous devons le ramener chez lui…! expliqua Optimus, Grimlock le suivant, la tête basse.

Ils prirent par le passage des domestiques pour attirer moins l'attention et sortirent par en arrière. Optimus savait que lui et Grimlock allaient devoir payer leur rébellion contre leur père… S'il s'unissait à une autre femme, il rejetait du même fait ses enfants de son union avec Starscream…! Optimus considéra qu'il serait plus sage d'en parler à Grimlock quand ils auraient mieux digérer la nouvelle. Elita One les suiva jusqu'à l'extérieur et Optimus s'arrêta enfin, sourcillant.

-… Elita… Tu ne peux rien faire pour nous…! commenta-t-il, la jeune fille arrivant jusque devant lui.

-Non! Je ne peux pas accepter de te laisser seul… Pas après ce qui vient de se passer…!

-Grimlock veiller sur Optimus et Starscream…! répliqua le Dinobot, Optimus lui souriant, avant de retourner un regard sérieux sur Elita.

-Tu es merveilleuse, Elita, mais tu ne peux vraiment rien pour nous… Nous devons accepter la situation…

-Mégatron a perdu l'esprit! s'écria Elita, furieuse contre leur père, Optimus baissant les yeux, serrant un peu plus fort Starscream dans ses bras.

-… Malgré tout ce que nous avons essayé, moi et mère… Mégatron adorait la guerre… Aurions-nous pu l'empêcher de tomber aussi bas pour accomplir son dessein de conquérir Cybertron pour la mettre sous la bannière des Décepticons…? Peut-être… Mais l'heure n'est pas aux lamentations… Nous devons agir…! … Je vais conduire…! commenta-t-il enfin en se tournant vers la navette familiale, Grimlock prenant Starscream des bras de son frère.

-Je vais l'installer…, expliqua-t-il, rentrant le premier.

Optimus s'en allait pour le suivre mais Elita le retint par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, encore triste de tout ce qui leur était arrivé, mais l'étant davantage de l'expression de sa partenaire.

Sans hésiter, Elita s'élança et l'embrassa, le surprenant, mais leurs larmes se mélangeant et Optimus l'étreignit.

-… Sache que peu importe ce qui arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi…! déclara-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-… Elita… Je ne peux pas t'exprimer combien je suis reconnaissant et ému… Je t'aime tant…, avoua-t-il, avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

-… Vas-y… Ton frère va t'attendre… J'attendrais ton appel…! lui assura-t-elle, Optimus hochant la tête et allant dans le vaisseau.

Starscream s'était réveillé et avait eu le loisir, installer près de la fenêtre, de voir Optimus et Elita. Il lui sourit en le voyant rentrer, semblant pourtant démoraliser.

-… Optimus… Ne prends pas la situation si tragiquement… Au moins, tu auras plus de chance que moi avec ta partenaire…! lui assura-t-il tout bas en regardant ailleurs, Optimus grimaçant de colère.

-Ma relation est Elita n'est pas comparable à la tienne…! Mégatron et toi, vous vous êtes mariés…! Vous vous êtes investit sans demi-mesure dans votre relation, dans votre famille…! Son action est d'un pur égoïsme…!

-C'était moi, vous, ou encore reconquérir Cybertron et la peindre au couleur des Décepticons…! fit Starscream, mais ses ailes tremblant, encore choqué.

-… Je ne le laisserais pas faire…! s'écria soudain Optimus, Starscream soupira.

-… Je savais que tu allais dire ça… Mais attends au moins qu'il déclare la guerre avant de faire quelque chose contre lui, Optimus…, fit Starscream, sa voix chargée de regret.

-… Tu ne tenteras pas de m'arrêter? C'est mon père…! compléta Optimus, écarquillant les yeux.

-Je savais que si tu devenais un Autobot et que si moi ou Mégatron, nous montrions des envies de combattre les tiens, tu les défendrais…! Ils sont aussi ta famille, maintenant… Et je ne veux pas que tu tournes le dos à Elita One…! Elle est la moitié de ton étincelle vitale, c'est clair…, commenta Starscream, Optimus fermant les yeux avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

-… Merci, Starscream… J'aurais toujours besoin de toi…, assura-t-il, Starscream sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Ahhh…! Arrête, Optimus! Tu vas me rendre plus mélodramatique que ce que je le suis déjà…! expliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux et en le repoussant gentiment.

-Grimlock veut rentrer…! expliqua le grand guerrier, Starscream hochant la tête.

-Je vais aux commandes, fit-il faiblement, mais Optimus le força à s'asseoir.

-Vous êtes encore sous le choc, mère… Laissez-moi piloter…!

Il alla aux commandes mais Starscream posa une main sur son épaule.

-… Je sais que c'est douloureux… Mais comme je n'ai aucun lien publiquement avec vous ou Mégatron, il vaudrait mieux sauver votre intégrité et m'appeler toujours Oncle ou Professeur Starscream…!

-… En privée, vous serez toujours ma mère…! répliqua Optimus, Starscream reculant en le dévisageant. Grimlock, attache-toi.


	8. 8.C'est la guerre!

Chapitre 8 : C'est la guerre!

La semaine qui suivit, Mégatron annonça son vœu de recréer l'armée des Décepticons. Tout comme ses fiançailles avec Arachnid, celle-ci paradant presque, tous les Décepticons se soulevant et réagissant à la grande nouvelle. Beaucoup s'inscrirent mais retournèrent à leur poste, les Autobots devenant nerveux et les jugeant d'un regard méfiant.

Grimlock reçu des centaines d'invitations pour rejoindre les Décepticons, mais il s'avança vers Silverbot, à l'académie, durant la pause déjeuner et le rendit terriblement mal à l'aise en mettant un genou en terre.

-… Je ne sais rien des tiens, Silverbot… Mais le chef des Décepticons s'est montré indigne du respect de Grimlock… Grimlock veut servir une cause juste, un chef qu'il peut croire… Grimlock croit en toi, Silverbot…! Grimlock t'offre ses services et son allégeance…!

Silverbot se remit de sa stupeur et réagit comme s'il était déjà un homme d'une grandeur d'âme et d'une influence importante. Il posa son plateau repas sur une table, tous les gens autour s'étant tu, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Grimlock.

-Relève-toi, Grimlock… Nous combattrons les ennemis des Autobots ensemble… Je te connais assez pour savoir que ton serment est profond et que je peux te faire confiance… J'avais craint que tu ne choisisses de te joindre à ton père… Sache que je n'oublierais jamais à quoi tu tournes le dos pour me servir… et jamais je ne trahirais ta confiance, Grimlock. Plutôt abandonner mon étincelle vitale dans la galaxie que le faire…!

-… Wow…! On dirait presque une romance…! se moqua Knockout, Ratchet grimaçant de colère.

-Espèce de…! s'énerva-t-il, mais Optimus arriva à son niveau et lui jeta un regard calme et apaisant. Optimus! Tu savais que ton frère…?!

-Oui, il m'avait demandé la permission… Silverbot sera un bon leader, quand il sera d'âge à commander… Grimlock a fait un bon choix…!

-Mais… Les Décepticons?! Tes parents?! demanda-t-il, Optimus perdant son sourire.

-… Mégatron s'est montré indigne de notre confiance en nous rejetant. Et Starscream nous supporte dans nos choix et actions… Il a choisi d'être neutre dans le conflit…!

-Lui?! Neutre?! fit Ratchet, avant de reprendre le fils des évènements dans leur juste mesure. Ahhh… Oui, bien sûr…! Avec ce qu'à fait Mégatron… Mais ces fiançailles ne peuvent pas être sérieuse…?

-Elles le sont… Il a rejeté Starscream à la soirée d'Arcee… Nous étions tous fous de colère et de peine…! dit Optimus entre les dents, Ratchet ravalant sa salive.

-… Je suis désolé…! déclara-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent assis à la même table. Si je peux faire quoi que se soit…! Appelle-moi…!

L'expression d'Optimus l'intrigua.

-… Ça ne va pas?

-… J'avais promis à Elita de l'appeler…! Par la matrice…! Elle a dut rester éveiller tard en attendant mon message…! fit-il, désolé, Ratchet sourcillant.

-… Toi et Elita? Cette fille qui vient toujours nous voir…?

-… Par la même soirée, les choses entre nous en pris une tournure plus prononcé… Elle était ravissante et a dansé avec moi durant toute la soirée… Jusqu'à cette scène…! Mais elle est restée avec moi et je l'ai prié de nous laisser… au lieu de partir… elle m'a embrassé et m'a promis d'être toujours là pour moi…

-…Wow…! fit Ratchet, ses yeux s'agrandissant, devant l'air gêné mais ému d'Optimus.

Le jeune docteur toussota et regarda ailleurs.

-Et… Tu lui as donné des raisons de croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés…?

-… J'étais si triste mais si ému de sa tendresse… Je lui ai avouer que je l'aimais…, commenta Optimus, rougissant d'avantage, Ratchet souriant avant de pousser un cri enjoué presque Westerne, surprenant son ami et beaucoup de robots autour d'eux.

-YEEEEEEPI! Hum! Je veux dire…! Ah! Tant mieux! fit Ratchet, encore plus gêné que son camarade.

-… Ravi que mon bonheur te rende si heureux…! expliqua le grand robot, Ratchet riant avant de soupirer.

-… Au moins, tu as Elita One pour te soutenir…! Grimlock a Silverbot et… j'ai rendez-vous avez ta « mère » pour sa thérapie… Elle est toujours sous ordonnance de la cours…!

-… Ça lui… fera peut-être du bien…!

-Tu parles! On va parler de sa relation qui est… en pause! Juste en pause, d'accord, mais ça va être pénible…! Déjà que je l'ai accepté parce que c'était pour un membre de ta famille, mais là…! Ça va être terrible…! déclara Ratchet en se prenant la tête, avant d'entendre le rire sincère de son camarade. Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Je te remercie de prendre soin de ma famille, Ratchet…! Nous en avons tous besoin…! expliqua Optimus, avant de commencer son repas, Ratchet mêmement des paroles seulement pour lui et se rassit.

Son patient était dans son bureau. Il avait déjà déménagé les effets qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'Arachnid trouve et utilise contre lui.

« Cette sale vipère! » se dit-il en griffant son pupitre, Ratchet arrivant à ce moment et le dévisageant.

-… Vous êtes tendu…? demanda-t-il, Starscream se massant le front avant de soupirer.

-J'imagine que c'est pour la séance de psychanalyse… On peut au moins affirmer que je suis un meilleur parent que mon ex-partenaire…! s'écria-t-il en affichant un sourire charmeur, Ratchet roulant les épaules.

-Ma foi, si c'est de laisser leur maison à un autre et les envoyer au pensionnat est mieux que le reste…!

-Je n'avais pas le choix! s'énerva Starscream.

-On a toujours le choix de se battre…! Au lieu de fuir…! commenta le docteur, en ayant gros contre lui.

-Grrrr! Tu es comme Arcee…! Tu n'arrives pas à supporter les Décepticons…!

-Surtout ceux connus comme vous… Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mais pour remplir ce questionnaire… et vous offrir mon soutien dans cette épreuve difficile!

-AH! Difficile? Je suis débarrassé de Mégatron…! Ce type m'a utilisé et usé jusqu'à la corde…! Je plais Arachnid…! Franchement, il va la faire encore plus souffrir que moi…!

-… Bien sûr… Il n'a pas de sentiments pour elle, comparé à vous…! fit Ratchet, surprenant Starscream avant de se rappeler de leur passé conjoint et de serrer les poings.

-Non, non, NON! Ratchet… Tu peux m'expliquer comment… Je t'explique…! recommença Starscream en s'assoyant, Ratchet l'imitant en prenant place devant lui, derrière son bureau. J'avais invité un Décepticon pour… parler…! Il voulait savoir comment j'étais devenu si intime avec Mégatron…!

-… Ah ha…? fit Ratchet, nullement intéressé mais intrigué qu'il lui parle si librement.

-Et au lieu de clairement répondre à sa question… Je me suis… perdu… dans des explications loufoques et humiliantes sur nos premières relations… Est-ce que je déraillais déjà ou… J'ai un problème dans mon processeur, Docteur…?!

-… Des explications… sans logique et sans contrôle sur leur porté…? Hum…, réfléchit Ratchet, avant de prendre l'ordinateur et de chercher un article qu'il avait lu. … Est-ce que vous et Mégatron… vous vous étiez déjà disputer?

-Une tension régnait déjà, depuis l'attaque terroriste…! Tout le monde l'influençait pour qu'il recommence la guerre… J'étais l'un des seuls qui voulait qu'il reste neutre et qu'il ne laisse pas cet évènement influencé ses actions…!

-Pourquoi exactement…? Vous aviez peur de le voir combattre?

-Quoi, combattre?! Non, non…! Mais une guerre Décepticon-Autobot… se résumaient par la séparation de notre famille… Tu sais qu'Optimus est à présent un Autobot… Il est presque déjà fiancé avec la plus mignonne Bot que j'ai vu de ma vie…! Non, Optimus ne rejoindra jamais le camp des Cons…!

-… C'est pour ça…? Pour protéger Optimus que vous vouliez tant que Mégatron reste neutre…? demanda Ratchet, touché malgré lui, mais Starscream ignora son expression, croisant les bras.

-Mais cette araignée… Elle venait juste de faire sa connaissance, avant l'attaque, et elle lui faisait déjà les yeux doux…! J'ai comme la terrible impression que tout était préparé pour que Mégatron en arrive à cette décision…! expliqua gravement Starscream, Ratchet ouvrant grand la bouche.

-… Vous pensez que… Cette attaque terroriste était… commanditée par des Décepticons voulant la guerre…?! demanda le docteur, Starscream le dévisageant avant de ravaler ses pensées.

« … J'avoue que ça a plus de sens que mon idée première… Qu'Arachnid aurait commandité des Autobots pour attaquer Mégatron et moi… Me tuer pour prendre Mégatron esseulé ou nous tuer tout les deux pour monter le feu au poudre et qu'elle gagne en popularité, défendant nos morts injustes et soulevant une armée entière pour nous venger… Oui, ça n'a pas de sens… Personne n'est assez fou pour faire un tel plan… Hé hé… Sauf toi, peut-être, mon petit Starscream…! »

-Tu penses encore à tes souvenirs de premières expériences… Starscream? demanda Ratchet, le regardant sourire tout seul, semblant s'amusé.

-Hum?! Ah ha ha ha…! Non, non… Je ne vous en parlerais pas, docteur…! Je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas les entendre…!

-… cela dépend, Starscream… Si vous vous complaisez dans le masochiste sans savoir que ce n'est pas du vrai plaisir mais un sentiment de complaisance dans l'infériorité…! répliqua Ratchet, souriant en le voyant se pomper, furieux.

-Je n'étais pas toujours dans la position d'infériorité…! Moi et Mégatron avons souvent échangés de rôle! Et même s'il me traitait comme son bien, j'étais son égal…! Dans les papiers et dans nos rôles conjugaux… Pas pour les médias…! commenta-t-il, un peu triste de cela.

S'ils n'avaient pas cachés leur relation, il pourrait démasquer ce que faisait Arachnid. Diviser un couple, briser une famille, seulement pour son propre profit…!

-En parlant de cela… Pourquoi, exactement, Mégatron ne voulait pas que votre relation s'ébruite…?!

-… Au début, c'était moi qui ne voulais pas…! Mégatron voulait que tout le monde sache que j'étais… « sa femme »… Tu imagines?! Moi, Starscream, second aux commandes… Transformé en vulgaire esclave sexuel de notre seigneur et maître!

-Je vous en pris… Pas de détail…! fit Ratchet en grimaçant.

-Mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas sa femme… J'étais un homme, un mech, avec sa dignité et son respect…! J'acceptais son offre, mais je ne voulais pas perdre la face…!

-… Et après l'adoption d'Optimus et Grimlock?

-… Mégatron avait peur qu'ils soient pris en cible par nos ennemis… C'est pour ça que je m'occupais d'eux en public, et que lui veillait sur eux plutôt à la maison… Pourquoi je te parle de toutes ses choses…?!

-… Pour mettre un trait à une relation… Il faut des fois retracé tout le chemin qu'on a fait… Ça fait mal, mais ça vaut mieux de le faire, tant que c'est récent…! commenta Ratchet, empathique à sa souffrance.

-Je ne veux pas…! Je ne veux pas laisser cette araignée gagnée! Si je n'avais pas mon travail, si je n'avais pas les garçons à m'occuper… J'irais la voir, dans son bureau, avec mes missiles, et BAM! Dans la tronche…! déclara-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds et ayant braqué d'un coup ses bras missiles sur une cible imaginaire, Ratchet le dévisageant.

-… Heureusement... que vous n'oubliez pas la réalité… Grimlock souffre beaucoup… Optimus aussi… Mais certainement que vous êtes celui qui souffrez le plus de cela… Si vous voulez une meilleure assistance, je peux vous donner un numéro d'un spécialiste en séparation et trépas…!

Il lui passa la carte, Starscream la regardant avant que ses ailes se remettent à trembler.

-… Un tic…? demanda le docteur en sourcillant, avant d'étendre sa main vers ses ailes.

-Non… Ne me touche pas…! déclara-t-il en reculant, mais Ratchet ignora son commentaire.

-… Intéressant… Ils réagissent directement à ton fonctionnement neuro-émotif…! expliqua-t-il en les baissant et montant. Tu peux les battre comme un papillon…?

-Hein?! Que… Non! Enfin… Je ne pense pas que qu'elles bougent comme ça! Mais oui, j'ai des tics avec mes ailes depuis quelques jours…!

-Quand on parle de Mégatron, je présume…!

-De notre séparation! Sérieux, je veux juste cesser d'y penser…! s'énerva Starscream, se levant et faisant les cents pas. Je veux juste penser à autre chose… Mais ses dernières paroles restent graver dans ma mémoire…

-… Pourquoi ne pas considérer ça comme des vacances…? Je veux dire, vous travailler durant le jour, vous prenez soit d'Optimus et de Grimlock… Mais vous pourriez vous détendre en soirée, passé du temps entre amis…

-… redevenir une star de la chanson…?! Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt…?! Je vais devoir répéter, pratiquer, échauffer ma voix… Mais si ça peut me faire oublier cette emmerdeuse! s'écria-t-il, Ratchet grimaçant.

-… Non… Je viens de réveiller le monstre en lui…! se plaignit Ratchet en partant de son bureau tout pâle, se sentant malade.

Starscream se remit à la chanson, chantant des musiques de Transformers, le film. Soit un de ses classiques « Instruments of Destruction ». Avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, il faisait un malheur à sa discothèque. Et la sensualité qu'il donnait sur la scène rendait ses fans complètement fous, commençant à avoir un club de seekers de plus en plus gros…!

Optimus gardait Grimlock loin de sa nouvelle popularité, mais Elita One allait de temps en temps le voir et lui avoua durant un repas qu'il était vraiment un fantastique chanteur. Ils mangeaient chez Soundwave, ce dernier suivant Mégatron dans ses réunions et rendez-vous, étant devenu son secrétaire, mais veillant aussi sur sa santé et sa relation avec Arachnid. Mais pour en revenir à Elita One…!

-Pourquoi vous ne faites pas cela à la place d'enseigner…? demanda-t-elle, Optimus palissant mais Starscream riant.

-… Oh ho ho… Je ne suis pas assez bon… Je ne joue que de la guitare électrique, et je suis bien trop vieux pour être un chanteur… Si tu veux savoir, Elita, on chante quand on a quelque chose à dire… Mais j'ai réussi à convaincre des jeunes de l'école de venir avec moi, ce soir… Soundwave est en réunion politique… Alors, amusez-vous bien…! fit-il, se levant et les laissant seul.

-… On écoute un film? demanda Grimlock, Optimus sourcilla.

-Après les devoirs…! fit-il, avant de se tourner vers Elita. Si tu veux…

-Je vais faire la vaisselle…! J'écouterais ensuite la TV, si ça ne vous dérange pas, les garçons…!

-Grimlock a du mal à se concentrer…! répliqua-t-il, Optimus souriant.

-C'est bon… Je vais te trouver des bouchons, si tu en as besoin…! expliqua-t-il.

Il prit ensuite ses devoirs et vit son questionnaire à remplir pour devenir un membre de l'armée des Autobots. Il sourcilla et soupira, le rangeant en arrière des autres cahiers. Il faudrait qu'il le dise à Starscream et Elita One… Ils espéraient qu'ils pourraient le pardonner…! Lui qui pourtant voulait tant défendre la paix…!

-Bien! Le conseil est levé! s'écria Mégatron, les Décepticons se levant, Arachnid marchant jusqu'à lui et posant sa main sur son bras.

-Magnifique discours, Mégatron…! susurra-t-elle, Mégatron la regardant à peine.

Cela faisait 2 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il se sentait toujours mal… Pourquoi?! Il avait expliqué ses raisons, les gamins se sortaient sans souci à l'école… et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, la guerre n'allait pas bon traits. Les Décepticons étaient rouillés, impossible de lever un offensive… surtout sans ennemi à combattre…! Et écraser des civiles étaient juste trop cruel, même pour lui… Il lui fallait des ennemis… Mais comment les faire sortir de leur trou?!

-J'aimerais que mes discours poussent ses Cons à s'entraîner plus sérieusement…! commenta Mégatron, allant à l'ascenseur, Arachnid le suivant et pesant sur la touche pour lui.

Elle s'en allait pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, Mégatron ayant un mouvement pour lui serrer les épaules, s'accoutumant à leur partenariat, mais ils arrêtèrent leur geste en voyant Soundwave rentrer dans l'ascenseur à son tour. Il leur tourna le dos mais Mégatron s'éloigna d'un pas d'Arachnid.

« … Saleté de guetteur…! Tu protèges le territoire de ton frère, hein?! » pensa Arachnid, furieuse.

Elle avait réussi seulement trois fois à embrasser Mégatron. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais sentit attirer par elle, contrairement à tous les Décepticons qui la rencontraient. Au début, il la trouvait attirante, elle en était sûre… Mais depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés, il n'était plus le même Con… C'était à en perdre la raison…!

-Tu peux nous mettre de la musique, Soundwave…? pria Arachnid, posant sa main sur le bicep de Mégatron, semblant au moins vouloir montrer et assumer que c'était SON mech, même s'il ne l'aimait pas en retour…

Mégatron regardait par la paroi vitré montrant la ville, avant de soudain reconnaître la voix qui remplissait d'un coup la pièce. Pas si fort que ça, mais l'étincelle vitale de Mégatron se mit à débattre dans sa poitrine.

« Hunger »…

-… Soundwave… C'est une plaisanterie…? Je refuse de croire qu'on entend cette casserole vide à la radio…! s'énerva Arachnid, détestant qu'on souligne son ennemi invisible.

Starscream avait gardé une partie de l'âme de Mégatron avec lui… S'il fallait qu'elle le tue pour le récupérer, elle le ferait…!

-… Ne te moque pas… Il a déjà eu beaucoup de succès, par le passé…! expliqua Mégatron en souriant.

I needed it so badly… It's buuurning me…!

Il plissait les yeux, se rapellant parfaitement de sa voix étouffé et chargé de chaleur quand il lui disait :

-Mégatron… J'ai besoin de toi…! Ne me tourne pas le dos, regarde-moi…! J'ai tellement besoin de toi…!

Il crispa les poings et donna un coup de coude à Arachnid pour se dégager d'elle.

-Je descends ici…! s'écria-t-il, Soundwave se tâchant et Arachnid le dévisageant, courroucé.

-…Mais où il va?! s'écria-t-elle, répétant sa question plus fort à Soundwave en voyant qu'il l'ignorait. … Quoi, à une discothèque?!

Finalement, Elita One était partit faire un tour en ville, voulant revenir dans l'heure, le temps de laisser aux garçons de finir leur devoir… Elle rencontra Arcee qui faisait encore de la vitesse. Mais un Jet volait et lui faisait de l'ombre.

Il se transforma et sauta devant elle, la forçant à freiner.

-Holà! Tu sais que c'est contre la loi, cette vitesse?! demanda-t-il, Arcee serrant les poings.

-Je ne suis pas dans ton cours! Je fais ce que je veux!

-Arcee! s'écria Elita, avant de se tourner vers Starscream. Ne faites pas attention… Elle est d'une humeur massacrante parce que son père a perdu beaucoup de partenaires qui étaient des Décepticons…!

-Maudits Décepticons…! s'énerva Arcee, Starscream souriant.

-… Je vais aller dans un pub, avec des amis Décepticons… Peut-être que tu aimerais montrer que tu es meilleur que nous dans notre jeu favoris?

-… Quel est-il? demanda Arcee.

-Perso, c'est la musique…! expliqua-t-il, Arcee clignant des yeux et éclatant de rire.

-Ah ha ha ha! Parfait! Elita chante comme un rossignol! Et je suis très doué! Ensemble, on va tous vous déplumer!

-Quoi?! fit Elita, gênée qu'elle la mêle dans cette histoire!

-Parfait! Suivez-moi, jeunes filles…!

Knockout finissait une musique « I liked it loud », Breakdown le regardant en souriant, quand Starscream arriva. Knockout le vit, sourit et lui lança le micro.

-Bonjours à tous! C'est Starscream qui vous parle sur les ondes « Shockwave : le choc de l'onde »!Nous avons aujourd'hui deux nouvelles amies qui déclarent que les Autobots valent mieux que les Décepticons…!

-Bouuuh! s'écria un Décepticon, Knockout sifflant.

-Oh là! Je veux les entendre avant de me moquer… Peut-être que la bleu voudrait sortir avec une vraie voiture de course, après sa chanson…?

-Dans tes rêves…! répliqua Arcee, avant de dévisager Starscream. Alors…? Comment ça marche?!

-Tu chantes une chanson, et moi et un de ses gentlemans la refaisons…! Tu as le choix, tu as la musique d'accompagnement, les projecteurs! Tu dois seulement prêter ta voix et choisir ta chorégraphie avec ton amie…! expliqua Starscream.

-… Une chanson que ses messieurs ne seraient pas capable de chanter…! fit-elle, Elita soulevant un doigt.

-Nous devrions chanter du Transformer : pour un monde meilleur! suggéra-t-elle, un long silence se faisant dans la salle.

Seul BreakDown se mit à chantonner la musique, l'aimant tant, KnockOut lui jetant un regard courroucé.

-… Nah…! On va vous faire « I kiss a girl »! À moins que cela vous dérange…! s'écria Arcee, Elita rougissant, mais Starscream sourit.

-… Tu ne pouvais pas donner ce défi à un autre Con que moi…! Hum-hum… Je veux dire… Je suis un artiste…! Je peux tout chanter…! Mais tu ne devrais pas forcer Elita à faire ça…! Elle n'est pas comme toi…!

-Comment? demanda Elita, sourcillant.

-Je veux dire… Elle n'a pas à prouver que vous, Autobots, sont meilleurs que nous, Décepticons… Tu es neutre, dans le domaine, pas vrai…? suggéra-t-il, Elita sourcillant, avant de lui prendre le micro.

-… Vous allez voir…! s'écria-t-elle, avant de discuter de la chorégraphie avec son ami.

Knockout alla s'asseoir et les Décepticons, en plus de plusieurs Autobots dans la salle, les regardèrent.

Elles firent une prestation magnifique, chacun avec son micro. Tous adoraient, bavaient presque, car la musique choisit réflétait une déviance sexuel séduisante, même pour le sexe opposé… Starscream grimaçait. Elita était douée…! Il n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait faire croire à une romance avec une personne du même sexe quelle…!

« C'est ma faute…! Pardonne-moi, Optimus…! » se dit-il, se prenant le front, avant que leur tour ne vienne.

-Allez, Starscream…! Tu dois la chanter… et avec un autre Décepticon…! fit Arcee, reprenant son souffle mais souriant, conquérante.

-… D'accord… Knockout? demanda le Jet, le jeune docteur lui sourit.

-Avec plaisir, prof…! Montrons-leur le charisma masculin, la virilité pure et simple des Décepticons…!

-Pour l'honneur des nôtres! s'écria un Con au fond de la salle, alors que Breakdown rougissait.

Il ne voulait pas croire que son ami allait vraiment chanter… cette chanson?!

-Vous êtes près? « I kiss a boy! » par Starscream et Knockout! Dans 3, 2, 1… Go! s'écria le DJ.

Starscream avait eu un mini breefing pour la chorégraphie et lui et Knockout performèrent une chanson sans faute, allant au-delà du besoin et faisant des clins d'œil, des mimiques et des gestes sous-entendant l'homosexualité. Leurs timbres de voix suggéraient vraiment une attraction, et Starscream s'amusait comme un fou.

« Tiens, prends-ça! Et ça! Et ça…! Je peux chanter mon amour, ma rage, ma peine, comme je l'entends! À qui je veux! Au monde entier! Et personne ne peut m'arrêter…! » se dit-il, regardant l'expression de Breakdown puis la tête de KnockOut.

Il remarqua soudain qu'il chantait en fixant son camarade. Était-il juste absorber ou… commençait-il à ressentir quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour le grand Mech…?

Ils finirent la musique et Knockout envoya un bisou soufflé vers Breakdown, ce dernier restant soufflé avant de l'attraper, les joues rouges. Starscream descendit de la scène après le docteur, souriant.

« … Partout où je vais… la romance…! Je suis un vrai Don Juan, et pourtant, c'est les autres qui se collent et s'aiment…! Bah…! J'ai eu une vie amoureuse bien remplie…! Je devrais peut-être me considérer trop vieux pour vouloir être aimé… Mais qui me ferait autant d'effets que Mégatron…? » se demanda-t-il, allant pour se moquer de la tête effarée d'Arcee.

Mais il se figea, voyant Mégatron le dévisager.

« … Il est là? J'ai pas d'hallucination…?! » se demanda-t-il, avant de rougir.

Est-ce qu'il avait vu sa prestation…?!

-… Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vieilli, Starscream… Avant la guerre, tu te roulais du même ridicule… Et les gens aimaient ça…!

-Et on aime toujours! s'écria un Con, avant qu'on ne rise, Starscream riant avec eux.

-Désolé…! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde…! déclara-t-il, se faisant lui-même de la peine en pensant au double sens.

-Mais après avoir chanté ça, on se remet en question sur son orientation…! fit Knockout, regardant les filles. Par vrai, Autobots?

-Nous sommes des très bonnes amies…! Et Elita One a déjà un petit ami…! déclara Arcee.

-Hum-hum…! Et devinez qui est l'heureux élu…? demanda Starscream, avant de prendre la fille par l'épaule. Le petit chanceux? Le mech qui a réussit à mettre le grappin sur cette charmante et délicieuse Bot? C'est sûr, avec son passé, ses origines, qui aurait cru? Mais elle m'a fait le bonheur de faire les premiers pas… quel joie d'entendre ses sentiments, nulle autre que pour le fruit de mes rouages…!

-… Quoi?! Tu sors avec elle?! demanda Knockout, riant, sachant bien qu'il parlait de son gamin, Optimus.

Mais comme il en avait beurré épais, plusieurs se mirent à douter.

-… QUOI?! s'écria Mégatron, Starscream lâchant Elita et palissant.

-… Tu penses que cette fille voudrait de moi…? demanda-t-il, gêné mais flatté, Mégatron le regardant avec un regard meurtrier.

-Je tourne la tête et tu commets ce genre de péché…?! s'énerva-t-il, surtout écoeuré qu'il puisse vouloir l'humilier à sortir avec une Bot.

-… Vous n'avez pas à lui parler de la sorte! Starscream est merveilleux, doux et tendre, quand on apprend à le connaître! Et je ne souhaiterais pas avoir un autre Mech comme lui, comme beau-père! s'écria-t-elle, répondant à plusieurs questions, mais Mégatron faisant un blocage à « Un autre mech comme lui ».

Il grogna, saisissant Starscream par l'épaule et le traînant hors de la discothèque. Knockout en profita pour prendre le micro et commenté.

-Je sens que l'Énergon va couler, ce soir…! dit-il dans les ondes, Shockwave hochant la tête.

-Aaaah! s'écria Starscrean, alors que Mégatron le jetait dans le salon de leur maison.

-… Tu vas m'expliquer ta conduite…! Comment peux-tu t'abaisser de la sorte? Chantez, boire et sortir avec ces gens…?!

-… Oh là! Je m'amuses avec d'autres Cons! Tant que la guerre ne commence pas, on fait la fête, tant qu'on est pas morts! Bien sûr! Parce que monsieur ne sait ce que c'est, d'être un faible robot, toujours en cible et jamais capable de ne pas dépendre des autres…! expliqua Starscream en croisant les bras.

-… Dis-moi franchement… Entre toi et cette rose Bot…

-C'est la petite amie d'Optimus, méga-idiot! Je l'adore, mais jamais je ne la toucherais! C'est pour moi la fille qu'on a jamais eu! Adopter, je veux dire! Tu comprends! s'énerva-t-il, avant de regarder autour de lui. Et où est ta nouvelle femme?! Elle doit t'attendre dans la chambre en déshabiller, grattant le mur de ses pattes tranchantes en susurrant ton nom avec envie…?!

-… Elle ne vit pas ici…

-Que…?

-Elle n'a jamais posé le pied dans notre chambre…

-Notre…?

-Je n'ai pas donné à cette araignée l'autorisation de me faire son partenaire… J'ai quelqu'un d'autres pour ça…

-Que…?! fit Starscream, avant que Mégatron ne le force à se relever et à l'embrasser longuement, passionnément.

Starscream sentit ses ailes tressautés et des larmes glissés le long de ses joues.

-Hummm…! fit Mégatron, ignorant son état et le caressant, cherchant à éveiller ses sens.

-… Mégatron… Arrête…, fit-il, faiblement, regardant ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas compris…? Je ne suis pas son partenaire… Je la hais… C'est toi que je veux…! fit-il, le serrant plus fort contre lui, Starscream fermant les yeux en soupirant.

-… Bien sûr… Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as fiancé et que tu m'as abandonné…! répliqua-t-il, Mégatron sourcillant.

-… Tu pleures dans ces lieux… Tu veux me ravoir… Et quand je veux te reprendre, tu me fais la leçon?! s'énerva Mégatron, furieux.

-Tu veux juste avoir du sexe avec ton bon vieux Starscream… Ton jouet que tu connais, que tu as usé de tous les bords…! répliqua Starscream, placidement.

-… Je te veux parce que tu es mon partenaire…!

-Et ta fiancée?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire?!

-Elle ne peut rien dire…! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait? Qu'elle n'arrive pas à me séduire…? Qu'elle ne peut pas réveiller ma passion comme tu le fais…? Rends-moi une nouvelle fois jaloux, Starscream… Et je ne te ferais pas seulement des propositions… Je te violes! s'écria-t-il, lui faisant mal, Starscream grimaçant avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

-… Tu es encore plus malade que je le pensais…! fit-il, Mégatron écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux que je te sois fidèle, alors que tu vas te marier avec un autre… Pire, avec une fille assez folle pour commanditer cette attaque terroriste et pour occasionner cette rébellion des Décepticons! Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux et ne pousse pas plus loin les recherches sur la cause de tout ce cirque, je le ferais…! Je te forcerais à voir que tu te trompe… Mais tant que tu auras cette fille à tes côtés, tu n'auras rien de moi! Pas un baisé, pas une caresse, pas même un salut!

-… Starscream…! fit Mégatron, le regardant, peiné, le relâchant.

-Tu n'as même pas idée de la souffrance que tu m'as causée, que tu me causes encore…! cria Starscream en croisant les bras sur son torse, tremblant. Et merde… Je cris mon désespoir, soir par soir, et je me convainque que c'est pour l'art, pour le défoulement… Mais la vérité, c'est que je veux un retour en arrière… Je veux pouvoir croire que c'est ma maison autant que la tienne, que les garçons reviennent ici, que notre famille reste uni, que tu me fasses l'amour comme avant, dans notre lit, les lumières tamisés, et que je m'endormes dans tes bras en soupirant ton nom et en t'avouant combien je t'aime…

-Starscream…! répéta Mégatron, étirant ses bras vers moi.

-NON! Ne me touche pas! Ne me touche pas! Ne me…! s'écria-t-il, Mégatron le prenant et lui caressant la tête.

-Screamy… Chéri… Ne me rejette pas…

-… Quitte Arachnid…! répliqua Starscream, entêté.

-… Tu sais que…

-JE TE VEUX POUR MOI SEUL! JE REFUSE DE TE PARTAGER! TU ES À MOI OU À ELLE! hurla Starscream, Mégatron le dévisageant avant de le lâcher.

-… Les Décepticons ont besoin de moi… Plus que tu peux en avoir besoin…! répliqua enfin Mégatron. … Désolé… Je saurais mieux contrôler mes envies… Mais si je venais te demander une autre fois de me soulager et que tu venais encore de me refuser… L'option que m'offre Arachnid pourrait être alors envisageable.

Il partit, Starscream tombant à genou et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Par la matrice, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire?! demanda-t-il, ayant tellement mal.

Il rentra à son bureau et écrivit un message court. Mais direct.

« … Si tu me veux, viens me rejoindre à l'école, demain à 11 heures… »

Mégatron lut son message… Mais Arachnid aussi, au même moment, ne lui laissant pas le moindre moment d'intimité. Elle éclata de rire, amusé, pensant qu'il essayait de récupérer son Mech.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pense…?! fit-elle, Mégatron souriant pour lui-même.

-Starscream est un imbécile…! Il pense vraiment que je pourrais perdre de vu mes objectifs juste parce qu'il s'ennui de moi et de mon argent…! commenta-t-il, affichant un sourire narquois.

Mais il était secrètement heureux qu'il lui aille fait cette invitation. Cela prouvait qu'il avait toujours une forte emprise sur lui, malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

-Et si j'allais le voir et lui faisait une mauvaise surprise…? suggéra-t-elle, Mégatron la dévisageant avant de détourner la tête.

-… Amuse-toi… Mais ne t'attires pas une mauvaise réputation pour cet idiot…! répliqua Mégatron, partant de leur chambre et allant à son bureau.

Il remplit plusieurs documents mais était inquiet. Et si cela venait à s'ébruiter? Il avait été imprudent en allant le rejoindre et en le mettant ainsi au pied du mur. Et si Arachnid réussissait à le fragiliser davantage…?

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa partenaire puisse faire du tort à Starscream. Il le savait fort, mais il l'avait plongé dans une situation délicate… Il fallait qu'il agisse… sans qu'Arachnid se doute de quelques choses.

Il écrit à Soundwave un message bref et direct dans un lien protégé, avant qu'Arachnid puisse venir pour veiller sur ses faits et actions.

Elita One revint à l'appartement de Soundwave, Optimus et Grimlock écoutant les nouvelles en grignotant.

-Alors? Tu t'es bien amusé…!

-… Vous n'avez pas écouter la radio, j'espère…! fit-elle, nerveuse qu'Optimus puisse mal la juger.

Dans quel pétrin elle s'était mise…! Elle n'aurait pas du chanter cette chanson avec Arcee…

-Non… Pourquoi? On y a dit quelque chose d'intéressant…? demanda Optimus.

-… Non, rien de bien…, expliqua-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

Mais elle avait du mal à le regarder, Optimus réalisant qu'elle était inquiète.

-… Il s'est passé quelque chose…, souleva Optimus, baissant le volume de la télé et mettant sa main sur celle d'Elita. Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

-… J'ai vu ton père…, expliqua enfin Elita, Grimlock sursautant.

-Quoi?! Mégatron?

-Starscream? demanda Optimus, mélangé dans la présente situation.

-C'était Mégatron… Il était avec Starscream et… ce dernier a agit… Il l'a énervé et Mégatron partait avec votre mère sur son épaule… Ça ne peut pas être si grave mais…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt?! s'énerva Optimus, avant d'aller au téléphone, Grimlock clignant des yeux.

-… Bah… Peut-être que nos parents devaient prendre un moment pour se réconcilier…? suggéra Grimlock, en ayant toujours le désir.

-Mère?! Oui, c'est Optimus! Elita m'a dit que Mégatron…! s'écria Optimus au combiné, Starscream grognant.

-Ne me parles pas de lui…!

-Il ne vous a pas fait du mal…?

« … Je ne lui parlerais pas de ses intentions profondes…! » pensa Starscream, avant de soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai encore beaucoup d'influences sur les Décepticons, il voulait que je me joigne à son camp, j'ai refusé, il m'a battu et il est parti…!

-Où êtes-vous?

-À mon bureau, corrigeant des copies… Du genre, ta copie… Donc, tu restes avec Elita et Grimlock. On se verra demain à l'école. Bonne nuit… Oh, passe le combiné à Grimlock sans lui dire que Mégatron a été violent… Ce serait très gentil…! Grimlock? Oui, c'est maman…! Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit! Oui, je ne reviens pas… Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou…! Tout roule…! Mégatron? Oh, tu sais, il s'ennuyait de moi…! On a eu quelques mots… Bien sûr, tu lui manques aussi…! Oui, je lui dirais de venir te voir, dès qu'il aura du temps…! Oui, c'est ça! Bien sûr! Bye…!

Grimlock raccrocha et sourit, si naif, Optimus croisant les bras.

-… Est-ce que je peux t'aider…? demanda Elita.

-Peux-tu protéger Starscream de Mégatron…? murmura-t-il, avant de secouer la tête et de regretter ses dires.

-… Je pense que tes parents sont assez vieux et matures pour se débrouiller et s'entendre… Ils doivent régler leur problème d'eux-mêmes…! suggéra-t-elle, mais auriant voulu apaiser ses tourments.

-… Je vais m'enregistrer dans l'armée… Mégatron aura bientôt d'autre souci que Starscream…, déclara-t-il, encore sous le coup de la colère.

Elita One le dévisagea, ahuris.

-… Quoi?! Optimus, c'est ton père qui va diriger le camp ennemi…! Tu veux te battre contre lui…?!

-Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité…, expliqua Optimus, mais serrant les poings. Pourtant, avec ses dernières actions, je ne le reconnais plus… C'est un autre Mech que je découvre, un robot sans merci et sans compréhension pour ses prochains…!

-… Je suis sûr que ton père n'est pas parti… Il s'est juste construit une carapace…, répliqua Elita.

Ils écoutèrent les nouvelles, essayant tous de pensé à autre chose. Au moins, à l'école, ils ne penseraient pas à leur problème…

Knockout s'occupa de leur changer les idées.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Ta prestation d'hier soir était génial…! Comment j'aurais pu savoir auparavant que tu avais embrassé une fille, Arcee…! se moqua le jeune docteur, la moto en forme robot grimaçant, cherchant à l'ignorer.

-Tais-toi…! fit Breakdown, mais Knockout ne se lâchant pas.

-Tu es vraiment une pro…! À moins que tu ne faisais que te montrer sous ton vrai jour…!

-… Peut-être que toi, de ton côté, tu as vraiment embrassé notre professeur de vol et d'armements…? demanda Arcee, moqueuse, Knockout écarquillant les yeux avant de sourire.

-Ah…! Starscream et moi, nous sommes deux potes…! Mais il est beaucoup trop vieux et décrépi pour moi…! Je préfères les Cons plus jeunes et costauds…! fit-il, Arcee palissant, pensant que cela l'aurait humilié.

-… Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles…? demanda Optimus, intrigué par la conversation.

Knockout grimaçant, n'aimant pas qu'Optimus s'en mêle, mais Arcee mit fin à la conversation.

-Cela ne nous intéresse pas, de toute façon. Je suis avec qui je veux, tu es avec qui tu veux… Mais les Cons et les Bots ne devraient pas se mêler ensemble…!

-T'inquiète, princesse…! Il faudrait qu'on me paye, pour que je cherche à avoir un dîner avec toi…! répliqua Knockout, avant de s'en aller à son siège, Arcee semblant ne pas s'en préoccuper.

-… Ce n'est pas très gentil…!

-Il est bête…! Sinon, tu t'es inscrit dans l'armée?

-Je vais bientôt le faire…!

-Je l'ai déjà fait… Ils me donnent le niveau de scout… Alors qu'avec ma vitesse…! fit Arcee, mais Optimus souriant gentiment.

-Avec ta vitesse, tu peux passer sous les lignes ennemies et ta taille te permet d'éviter d'être vu ou tirer…! Enfin, tu devrais toujours être prudente…!

-Oui, bien sûr… Mais toi? Quel poste tu veux? Capitaine? Lieutenant?

-J'imagine que de me situer dans un moindre poste ne me dérange pas…! L'essentiel est de mener les deux camps vers la paix… Et si c'est impossible, de causer le moins de perte possible…! raisonna-t-il, Arcee plissant les yeux.

-On devrait exterminer tous les Cons de cette planète…!

-… Mégatron dit la même chose en pensant aux Autobots… Tu veux peut-être lui ressembler…? répliqua froidement Optimus, Arcee s'étonnant, ne l'ayant jamais vu comme ça.

Durant ce temps, Soundwave contactait son frère et lui transmettait le message de Mégatron.

-… Quoi?! Comment ça, changer de place?! Il veut encore m'humilier…! Je ne fais pas assez d'effort?!

« … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait…? » demanda Soundwave, Starscream n'ayant pas de compte à lui rendre.

-Peu importe…! Dis-moi juste la nouvelle location… Je ne t'ennuierais plus ensuite…! fit Starscream.

Il écarquilla les yeux en apprenant le lieu et remercia Soundwave.

« … Ainsi donc, il veut me ramener là-bas…? Ce cauchemar ne finira donc jamais? » se demanda-t-il.

Le soir venu, à 9 heures, il se rendit à son ancienne maison. Il avait veillé à cacher ses traces et à prendre par la porte arrière. Mais de retourner ici, dans le lieu où il avait vu Optimus et Grimlock grandir, où il avait investi tant de temps et d'énergie dans son couple et sa famille…

Cela lui faisait mal et il serra ses bras autour de lui, se sentant frissonner, démoralisé.

-… Je n'avais pas le choix… Partout ailleurs, on m'aurait épié…, expliqua Mégatron, assis sur le divan.

Il semblait calme, même fatigué. Différent de l'homme de la vieille.

« Espérons qu'il ne menace pas…! » se dit Starscream, s'assoyant dans un siège en face de lui, croisant les jambes.

-… Pourquoi ce changement de place…?

-… Arachnid… Elle m'épit, faits et gestes… Je crois qu'elle commence à t'haïr d'avantages, de jours en jours…!

-… Je ne lui ai rien fait… Elle devrait être contente que je ne lui aille pas planter un de mes missiles en pleine tronche! gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux, Mégatron souriant devant sa méchanceté.

-… Elle te hait parce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne m'aura jamais… Pas tant que tu es encore à moi…! expliqua Mégatron, calmement, Starscream sourcillant.

-… Oh…! fit-il, se sentant à la fois flatté et dérangé. … Ça veut dire que même si tu es fiancé avec une autre femme… Je ne dois pas fréquenté personne d'autres, c'est ça? C'est dommage! Shockwave me proposait justement un partenariat…!

Mégatron se tut mais lui lança un regard si vil et méfiant que Starscream éclata de rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête…! C'est pour sa chaîne radio…! Je suis sa star…! Tu ne m'as peut-être pas entendu…!

-« Hunger »… Comme dans le temps, sauf que présentement, tes paroles prennent un autre sens pour moi… J'ai entendu tes appelles… Tu as besoin de moi…, commenta Mégatron, certain de son pouvoir sur lui, Starscream fermant les yeux et serrant les accoudoirs avec ses mains.

-… Arrête… Je chante pour me distraire, pour ne pas penser à la guerre ou à ma colère contre toi ou Arachnid…!

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous?

-Même si tu me montrais la preuve formelle qu'il n'y a rien d'intime… Elle est ta seconde, ton bras-droit, ta plus proche collaboratrice…! Il n'y a que Soundwave et certains Décepticons que je supporte, aussi proche que toi…! répliqua Starscream, avant de se prendre la tête. Mais tu n'es pas là pour savoir ce que je ressens… Tu es ici pour une seule chose…!

-… Et tu vas me la donner…?

-… N'importe quoi pour que tu ne sois pas l'esclave de cette sorcière…! grinça-t-il, avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur Mégatron, grimaçant. Vas-y. Sans retenu, vite et sec… Pour que ça fasse mal et que je te déteste encore plus…!

-… Starscream… Pas comme ça…, répliqua Mégatron, l'aimant toujours et n'aimant pas le voir aussi furieux.

-Ah bon? C'est pas ce que tu as sous-entendus, hier… Et je paris que quand tu lui parles de moi, tu ne dois pas masser tes mots! « Ne fait pas confiance à cet imbécile… Il n'est même pas capable de tirer droit…! »

-… Tu as pourtant touché ta cible quand tu as atteint mon cœur…, répliqua Mégatron en lui serrant sa taille entre ses mains.

-… Arrête de dire ce genre d'ânerie… Si tu ressentais quelque chose, tu me le montrerais avec des faits… On ne serait pas obliger de se rencontrer en cachette…!

-… C'est la guerre…!

-La guerre est dans nos têtes! Aucun Autobot de sensé ne veut se mesurer à nous, Décepticons…! Nous sommes trop fous et violents pour eux…! Nous sommes la déviance qu'ils ont rejetée… Les insoumis et les imprévisibles…! s'écria-t-il, Mégatron le regardant en souriant.

-J'adore quand tu parles de notre clan… Tu nous décris sans mâcher tes mots, avec justesse et brutalités… Encore…! le pria-t-il, Starscream ne le laissant pas le lui dire deux fois.

-Nous ne sommes pas fait pour la paix…! Regarde le nombre de Cons qui veulent se battre?! Restez à travailler, jour après jour, sans passion, sans ennemi, sans pouvoir améliorer son sort, c'est l'aliénation assuré…! Nous devons nous débarrasser des barrages et des murs, volés vers de nouvelles contrés, conquérir et régner sur des peuples faibles, qui ne demandent qu'à être conquérit…! renchérit Starscream, son cœur hagard et égoïste pouvant enfin s'extérioriser.

Mégatron l'embrassa, Starscream acceptant son baisé, comme le signe qu'il acceptait ses idéaux et les partageaient au plus au point.

-… Nous sommes si semblables, toi et moi…, répondit enfin Mégatron. Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre…?!

-… Parce que tu es incontestablement le seigneur et maître… Et moi, si je ne suis pas ton plus proche collaborateur, je ne suis rien… Je cesse d'exister pour les Cons… Et ce n'est pas en criant ou en pleurant qu'on me remarquera… je ne suis que le miroir de ta force… Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je me vide de toute envie de combattre et je me laisse consommer par la mélancolie et le désespoir…, expliqua Starscream, prenant Mégatron par le visage, ce dernier grimaçant tristement.

-… Tu es si sensible, Starscream… Je déteste t'entendre dire ça… Mais vraiment, arrête d'agir comme une femme esseulée… Tu es un Con, fort, vil et malin… Tu dois avoir des centaines de plan pour reprendre ta place dans l'armée que je me construis…! expliqua-t-il, Starscream ricanant tristement.

-Combattre à tes côtés serait le plus simple, le plus doux des chemins à suivre… Mais tu oublies les garçons… Si tu gagnes, ils seront des victimes…! Peut-être tuer…! Comment je suis sensé le vivre?!

-… Grimlock a-t-il rejoint les Décepticons…? demanda soudain Mégatron, Starscream secouant la tête.

-Il a imité son petit frère… Et Elita m'a informé qu'Optimus se joint comme soldat dans l'armée des autobots… S'il y a une guerre, ils seront sur la première ligne de tir…! expliqua gravement Starscream, Mégatron plissant les yeux.

-… Et alors? Ils sont forts… S'ils ne survivent pas, nous nous aurons toujours l'un l'autre…! cracha-t-il, mais étant peiné de cette éventualité.

Starscream le dévisagea avant de se défaire de sa prise et de s'éloigner de lui.

-… Tu réalises ce que tu dis?! Tu acceptes l'éventualité qu'Optimus et Grimlock meurent… si facilement…!

-Ils sont forts! Jamais ils ne mourront si facilement…! répliqua Mégatron, Starscream serrant les poings.

-Je m'en fiche! On peut perdre pire que la vie, sur un champ de bataille…! Certains perdent des parties si importantes… Le T-cog! Leur processeur pour parler! Ou le bon sens…! Je n'ai pas élevé nos garçons en pensant les voir se combattre contre toi! Encore moins contre moi!

-Alors, c'est ainsi? Tu ne me rejoindras pas…?! fit Mégatron, déchu, mais s'y étant attendu.

Starscream détourna la tête, ses ailes tombantes. Mégatron se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-… Ça ne fait rien… Laisse-moi au moins effleurer tes lèvres... t'embrasser avant que nos routes se séparent, une nouvelle fois.

-Ouais… J'imagine que je peux bien accepter ça… Surtout après tout l'argent que j'ai dépensé de tes poches pour avoir une belle maison…, commenta Starscream, s'approchant de son ex, ce dernier exprima un sourire narquois.

-Canaille…, souffla-t-il, avant de le prendre par les épaules et de l'embrasser passionnément, Starscream répondant à son baiser et sentant son stress et sa peur s'apaiser.

Il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas se revoir. C'était trop dangereux. Et mettre Soundwave dans la confidence le mettait si mal à l'aise…!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être dans les bras de Mégatron, avoir ce qu'avait Arachnid…? Pouvoir proclamer haut et fort que Mégatron était son partenaire…

Mégatron recula finalement, semblant calme et détendu.

-… Si tu veux me parler, communique par Soundwave… Il est impossible de m'écrire ou m'appeler sans que cette araignée ne le sache…!

-Ne t'en fait pas…! Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur…! répliqua Starscream en souriant faiblement, s'éloignant vers la sortie.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là…? demanda Mégatron, sourcillant, Starscream souriant narquoisement.

-Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de comment tu vas faire pour supporter cette harpie dans ta vie…! Si j'étais toi, je lui donnerais ce qu'elle veut… Elle pourrait t'attaquer durant ton sommeil…! fit-il, se vengeant de sa trahison en l'effrayant.

Il le laissa ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie.

L'avion de chasse fila dans le ciel sans bruit, perdu dans sa mélancolie, mais étant encore plus résigné dans son idée de rester neutre dans le conflit.

Ni Mégatron ni ses fils ne méritaient de recevoir ses missiles…


	9. 9.Doctors of Doom

Chapitre 9 : Docteur of Doom…!

(Parce que cette expression est si tordante et adorable…! J'adore quand Ratchet le dit à Mégatron! Et j'aime quand Mégatron l'utilise pour décrire le « méchant Ratchet » à Orion Pax, dans la série Transformer Prime! Enfin, ce chapitre touchera plutôt les docteurs!)

Ratchet accompagnait Optimus alors qu'il allait remettre sa feuille d'enregistrement pour se joindre à l'armée Autobot. Le Q.G. était en grande activité, beaucoup de jeunes et de moins jeunes Autobots venaient s'inscrire, les secrétaires et militaires étaient dans l'effervescence des préparatifs. Ratchet cligna des yeux en entendant des brides de conversation.

-Nous avons noté une réunion secrète des Décepticons…!

-Ils achètent leurs armes sur le marché noir…

-La police a eut affaire à 36 effractions, la semaine dernière…

-Nous devons assurer aux concitoyens que nous saurons les protéger de la menace! déclara un commandant, avant de passer à côté d'Optimus et son ami, tous les deux lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

-… Ma foi, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux…! fit Ratchet, mal à l'aise.

-Je les comprends… La venue de Mégatron dans les forces armées des Décepticons à changer tout la donne… Nous devrions tous nous préparé au pire…, commenta Optimus, avant d'arriver au bureau d'enregistrement, le vieux Autobot regardant son formulaire.

-… Tu n'as pas de maître d'arme…?

-Non, mais j'espérais que vous puissiez me trouver un groupe ayant besoin d'un apprenti… Mon C.V. montre mes différents acquis…! expliqua Optimus, le vieux Bot hocha la tête en survolant ses feuilles.

-Je vois… Mais comprends bien, mon garçon… Ce n'est pas un jeu ou une plaisanterie… Si tu t'inscris, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière…! Tu es costaud, je dois l'admettre, mais est-ce que tu as l'âme d'un soldat…?

-… Je dois avouer que je suis un pacifique… Mais je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés pendant que Cybertron est menacé par la guerre…! répliqua calmement Optimus, son regard sérieux convaincant le vieux.

-… C'est bon, je vais te mettre sous les ordres d'Ultra Magnus… Il connait le travail, il est un excellent soldat mais… il a un petit défaut, c'est qu'il faut toujours respecté, en tout tant, le décorum militaire! Alors, c'est Oui, Sir! Non, Sir! et etc…! Si tu ne lui parles pas correctement, que tu ne lui obéis pas à la seconde, aveuglément, il te critiquera et tu risques d'être recaler de rang… Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur mentor à offrir à un débutant, mais si tu réussis à l'impressionner, tu monteras très vite en grade… Et quand UItra-Magnus entreprend une mission, il la réussit, toujours et seulement pour le bien des Autobots…

-… Merci beaucoup, monsieur… Je tacherais d'être digne des attentes d'Ultra-Magnus! expliqua Optimus en lui faisant une courtoise révérence, le vieil homme souris.

-Parfait! Et toi…? Tu es…?

-Je suis Ratchet, un apprenti-docteur… Je voulais seulement voir où en était la situation. J'ai déjà un contrat pour un vaisseau d'exploration dans un mois, alors, je ne pense pas pouvoir…!

Le Bot lui demanda le numéro de série du vaisseau, hocha la tête en faisant des recherches avant de regarder calmement le docteur.

-Jeune, ton voyage risque d'être reporter… Informe-toi, mais si ton vaisseau se fait ordonner de rester dans le périmètre de la planète, tu n'auras pas le choix mais de rester ici. Informe-toi sur les tâches que tu pourrais remplir ici… Qui sait quand l'affrontement commencera…? Il y aura des blessés par dizaines, voir des centaines… Et nous n'aurons pas assez de médecins volontaires pour répondre à la demande… Les Décepticons s'assurent d'acheter ou d'effrayer les Docteurs pour ne pas qu'ils se mêlent à la bataille ou qu'il aide les Autobots… Les différents sabotages qui ont eu lieu dans les cliniques publics le prouvent…!

-Mais c'est odieux…! s'écria Optimus, Ratchet grimaçant.

-… Si vraiment ma patrie a besoin de moi, je répondrais à l'appelle immédiatement, Sir! répliqua Ratchet, le vieux Bot pencha sa tête.

-C'est bon de voir la conviction de la relève… Si j'étais 10 ans plus jeune, vous me verriez préparer les Bots, comme Ultra Magnus… Hélas…! Même les meilleurs traitements ne peuvent pas traiter l'usure du temps…! commenta le vieux Bot, Optimus et Ratchet le regardant, navrés mais résolus à faire de leur mieux pour assurer la relève…

Durant ce temps, Mégatron faisait visiter le Nemesis à Knockout, lui informant de ses nouvelles tâches, en tant que docteur.

-Si je puis vous demander, Seigneur Mégatron, l'honneur qui me vaut d'avoir reçu votre attention pour ce poste de docteur…?

-Shockwave est avant tout un scientifique… Tu as déjà fait tes preuves de nombreuses fois, par le passé, pour moi et mes camarades, Knockout… Tu étais trop jeune quand la guerre a commencé, pourtant, tu as bien su faire, après l'attaque terroriste des Autobots…!

-Ah! Vous voulez parler des soins que j'ai donné à Starscream…! s'écria Knockout en soupirant, avant de réaliser le regard dérangé de son seigneur. Vous… Vous ne voulez pas qu'on prononce son nom…?

-Starscream a refusé de se joindre à nous, alors qu'il était mon plus proche collaborateur… Il insulte le nom de notre race…! murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Et moi, je pense que c'est encore plus compliqué que ça…! Mais j'accepte le poste! Et donc, je ne pense pas que vous voulez que nous parlons de lui…! fit Knockout, Mégatron lui jetant un regard en biais avant de le faire entrer dans la Sickbay.

-… Je veux pourtant en parler…, répliqua Mégatron, lui lançant un regard en biais.

Mais Knockout ne l'écoutait pas. Du tout. Ses yeux brillaient devant tous les outils et les instruments de soin et d'opération qui serait à sa disposition.

Mégatron attendit deux minutes avant de toussoter.

-… Oh… Oui, Seigneur Mégatron!

-Starscream… Tu es tout de même assez proche de lui, n'est-ce pas? demanda Mégatron, croisant les bras, Knockout palissant. Il n'y a pas de micro, ici… Parle librement…!

« Oui, mais il y a vous, mon seigneur! » pensa le jeune docteur, avant de se râcler la gorge.

-Et bien… Le nombre de fois qu'il est venu à mon office… Après vos « traitements »…! Ou des blessures du à des compétitions… Je connais la mécanique de Starscream presque mieux que la mienne…! avoua Knockout, Mégatron grimaçant.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler… Je t'ai vu, avec lui… Tu as une belle voix, pour un robot sans expérience…!

-… Oh…! C'est vrai, vous étiez là…! commenta Knockout, rougissant.

-Dis-moi… Entre toi et Starscream…

-Hum? Oh, mais il est vraiment trop vieux pour moi…! Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez abandonné que qui que se soit s'intéresserait plus à lui…! se moqua gentiment Knockout, faisant sourire Mégatron.

-J'aime mieux cela… Et les Autobots…?

-… Hum? Elita? La fiancée d'Optimus?

-C'est donc vrai… Je pensais pourtant que Starscream aurait tout fait pour le mettre avec Arcee…! répliqua pour lui-même Mégatron, Knockout pouffant de rire.

-Vous voulez rire…? Arcee et Starscream se font la guerre, tous les jours… Elle l'insulte, l'humilie et le plonge dans le ridicule… Si elle n'était pas son élève, sa cadette et si riche, je suis sûr qu'il lui aurait montré ses missiles de proche…!

-… Si tu côtois encore Starscream… Je souhaiterais que tu le surveilles…!

-Où que je veille sur lui à votre place? demanda Knockout, réalisant juste après qu'il avait été trop loin, devant la grimace de colère de Mégatron. Ma foi, ça peut se faire…! Mais je ne m'inquièterais pas pour lui… Optimus le surprotège…! À ce que j'ai vu, il a presque prit votre place de mentor dans sa famille…!

-… Oh…, commenta Mégatron, n'ayant pas pensé à cette éventualité…

Mais bien sûr, Optimus devait avoir mal prit son geste et devait prendre en charge la famille qui lui restait, la gardant possessivement… Pourtant, cela pouvait lui poser problèmes, dans son choix de carrière…!

-… Je veux que tu veilles sur Starscream, Knockout…! Mais juste en bonne camaraderie…! Tu saisis…?

-Bien sûr, Lord Mégatron! Mais je me demandais… Si vous vous souciez tant de lui, pourquoi avoir fiancé Arachnid…? Vous ne l'avez pas seulement fait pour avoir le pouvoir…! demanda Knockout, dépassé par certains évènements.

-… Cela ne te concerne pas…!

-Je demandais parce que… Non, rien…! fit Knockout, avant de s'installer à sa table de travail et commençant déjà à regarder les dossiers qu'il avait.

-… Pour ton information, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on mette ton camarade, Breakdown, comme ton assistant médical… C'est un guerrier, mais j'ai lu son dossier… Il a fait aussi des cours sur la médecine…!

-Oui, et il est bon…! Vous ne le regretterez pas, Lord Mégatron! assura Knockout, souriant.

Mégatron le laissa se mettre au travail, et quand Breakdown apprit la nouvelle, il alla au Némésis sous sa forme Jeep et monta dans le vaisseau spatial, impressionné. Soundwave l'informa de ses tâches et le guida jusqu'à la Sickbay. Knockout était en très de finir de feuilleter le dernier fichier de ses patients qu'il aurait à sa charge, à bord du Némésis. Il sourit en voyant son partenaire le rejoindre.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps…? demanda Breakdown, sourcillant.

-4 heures…! J'ai pas autant lu depuis l'école de médecine…! Ça fait beaucoup de responsabilités…! commença le robot rouge, avant d'afficher un air conquis. Mais j'adore…! Je n'aurais jamais pu souhaiter avoir un tel équipement de travail…! Regarde cette sonde… La dernière technologie… Cela ne fait même pas de bog dans tes scanneurs..!

Breakdown était content pour son camarade mais il était mal à l'aise.

Travailler aussi proche de lui, il se demandait s'il pourrait réussir à se concentrer…

Mais il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Starscream. Qu'il devait lui parler le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre… Qu'il se fasse une petite copine et qu'il ne soit plus possible qu'il s'intéresse à lui, alors…

Il ouvrit la bouche, les joues rouges, mais se tut en voyant combien Knockout était absorbé dans son travail, enthousiasme.

-… Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose…? demanda-t-il, Knockout levant son regard vers lui avant de sourire.

-… On pourrait pratiquer des entretiens de routine…! Pour que je m'assure que je n'oublie rien…! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de patients… Il faut que je reste professionnel avec chacun d'entre eux…!

-Ah…! Parfait! fit Breakdown, s'avançant vers la table d'osculation. Alors, tu me parles comme si j'étais un simple Vehicon…!

-… Oui, un très costaud Vehicon…! plaisanta Knockout, l'expression de Breakdown devint sévère. Hum? Trop familier?

Breakdown commença à faire le checkup régulier de Breakdown, inspectant ses circuits extérieurs, lui demandant de répondre à des tests de routine, vérifiant son armement… Il trouvait reposant de passer un peu à l'action et d'oublier les données…

Enfin vint une partie délicate de l'inspection…

-Normalement, le test de routine complet demande à ce qu'on vérifie les compartiments d'évacuations… Mais on peut sauter cette partie…! fit Knockout, se doutant que son ami ne voudrait pas en passer par là.

-… Tu veux être professionnel…? Informe ton patient du test en question… Reste calme et pratique-toi avec moi avant d'avoir à toucher un étranger…, suggéra Breakdown, ne voulant pas, avec son humour, choqué un robot et qu'il lui pète la gueule.

-Euh… D'accord…! fit Knockout, nerveux.

Bien sûr, il était docteur. Il devrait ne pas s'en faire pour ce genre de chose. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir à inspecter les parties de son partenaire, à moins que cela ne soit vraiment, mais vraiment nécessaire…! Un bri, une infection…!

-Hum-hum! Alors, pour la suite des tests, je dois m'assurer que votre système d'évacuation soit en bon état. C'est un simple test de routine et je ne toucherais vos composants que s'il y a une trace d'infection ou de bris. Ai-je votre accord?

-… Procédé…! répliqua Breakdown, regardant ailleurs en rougissant, Knockout croisant les bras en soupirant.

-Ça ne va pas, Breakdown… Tu dois jouer le patient difficile…! Ou est ton orgueil? Défend ton territoire…! ordonna son camarade, Breakdown ouvrant la bouche, stupéfait.

Mais s'il lui demandait ainsi…!

-Humph…! fit le grand robot, sourcillant, changeant de rôle. Tu poses une main sur moi et tu es mort…!

-Ah oui? J'imagine que vous avez quelque chose à cacher…!

-Quoi?! Je n'ai rien à cacher! Je ne veux pas qu'un docteur sans compétence ou sans expérience me prenne pour son cobaye! répliqua Breakdown, jouant son rôle plutôt bien.

-Ah oui?! Et bien, si vous ouvriez vous-même les pans, alors…? Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, et s'il n'y a pas d'infections, je ne pourrais vraiment rien faire sauf constater de votre vitalité…!

-Humph! Tu veux donc le voir tant que ça…?!

-Je veux compléter ce test, comme les autres tests avant, et pouvoir noter les traitements que je dois vous administrer, monsieur…! Ce n'est pas bien compliquer…!

-Et bien, si c'est si peu compliqué, on peut sauter cette étape…! suggéra soudain Breakdown, Knockout hésitant, avant de réaliser qu'il ne faisait que jouer son rôle, voulant voir s'il allait laisser son client difficile gagner.

-… Je ne peux rien faire contre votre gré… Mais si vous m'obligez, je peux vous endormir et procédé aux analyses durant votre sommeil… C'est ce que vous voulez? Ou voulez-vous savoir ce que je vous fais?!

-Grrr! Tu n'es qu'un robot entêté, doublé d'un manipulateur! répliqua Breakdown en sourcillant, avant de porter ses mains à son compartiment.

Il l'ouvrit et son membre sortit, Knockout n'y faisant pas vraiment attention, lisant les choses qu'il devait observer et noter, peu désireux de s'attarder longuement sur le sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches…? Je n'ai pas toute la journée…! répliqua Breakdown, mais ne pouvant pas contrôler la chaleur montant à son visage.

« Par la sainte matrice…! Je ne peux pas croire que je lui montre mon sexe…! Il faut que je me calme, sinon il va bien voir que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal…! » pensa le grand robot, regardant ailleurs.

Knockout hocha la tête, trouvant que Breakdown jouait un peu trop bien son rôle, se baissant et regardant alors le sujet de l'examen. Il se figea, voyant sa forme et portant ses yeux lentement sur le visage de son camarade.

« … Rougeurs… Regard fuyant… Rigidité du membre… Mains serrés, nervosité gagnant du terrain de nano-cycle en nano-cycle…! » pensa-t-il en rougissant à son tour, réalisant ce que ça signifiait, avant de se baisser ses yeux de nouveau sur son membre.

-… À première vu, vous êtes en excellent état… Une forme superbe…! commença Knockout en souriant d'un air espiègle, Breakdown rougissant encore plus. Mais un détail me dérange… Il n'est pas au stade du repos. Est-ce que vos pensées…?

-Oui, mes pensées, c'est ça…! Je peux arrêter? demanda Breakdown, Knockout sourcillant.

Depuis un instant, il se doutait de quelque chose, mais sa gêne et sa respiration courte ne faisait que prouver ses doutes. Il était attiré par lui, son petit camarade… Comment? Quand ça avait commencé? Il l'ignorait…! Mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait résister à la situation pour le titiller, le faire parler.

-Nous avons un formulaire à remplir, pour nous assurer de l'équilibre mental du patient et de sa satisfaction…! répliqua Knockout dans un excès de gel. Alors, vous êtes heureux, triste, nerveux…?

-Je me sens humilié! Je peux me recouvrir…? demanda Breakdown, portant sa main vers son entrejambe mais Knockout la repoussa, son autre main sur sa cuisse.

-Humilié, hum? Pourtant, c'est un très joli spécimen que nous avons là…! Je suis docteur, j'en ai vu… Une grande variété…! Mais le vôtre est vraiment d'une résistance remarquable… Vous devez avoir une vie sexuelle bien remplie…!

-… On est en guerre…! On amène pas de filles sur les navires, doc! répliqua le robot bleu, jetant un petit regard en biais à son ami.

-Je ne pensais pas à une fille, Breakdown…! répliqua-t-il, son ami clignant des yeux, le regardant sans comprendre. Allons, même Starscream est gai…! Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir une attirance pour les hommes…!

-… Et vous doc…? Je vous plais peut-être? C'est pour ça, votre manège?! s'écria Breakdown en s'assoyant, levant ses poings., reprenant la voix bourrue du client mécontent, Knockout sursauta.

-Ma foi…! C'est vrai que vous avez tout pour plaire… Mais j'ai déjà un robot qui me rend heureux…!

L'expression de colère de Breakdown se changea en stupeur avant d'exprimer une profonde tristesse et déception.

-… Ah… Et… Qui est l'élu…?

-C'est d'ordre personnel, mon cher… Vous pouvez vous recouvrir, j'ai fini de remplir votre examen de routine…! expliqua Knockout, joyeusement.

Il savait qu'il le prenait personnellement, maintenant… Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne dans un autre sens et qu'il croit qu'il draguerait tout ses patients.

-… Bon, tu as fini de jouer ton rôle…? demanda le docteur, souriant, Breakdown hochant la tête. Parfait! Alors, rouvre-moi ce compartiment, que je l'observe encore un peu!

Breakdown sourcilla, ne comprenant pas. Il s'en allait pour se fâcher avant que Knockout frappa dans sa paume.

-Oh, mais c'est vrai! Avant de s'amuser, tu dois aussi faire le docteur…! Tu sais, au cas où je ne serais pas là et qu'il faut me remplacer…! Allez, prends mes documents, mon stylo…! expliqua-t-il, lui tendant les objets avant de se coucher sur la table d'observation.

Breakdown rougit mais se mit au travail. Il était parfaitement professionnel, mais il manquait d'entrain, il semblait même déprimé. Quand il arriva à la partie où il fallait que Knockout se dévoile, il n'osa pas le lui demander.

-… Breakdown…! Mon pauvre ami aux circuits lents…! Tu n'oublies pas une étape…?

-… Je me sens déjà assez humilier comme ça… Deux robots gênés n'amélioreront pas les choses…!

-… Avoue que tu pense que je ne vaux pas ton spécimen…! répliqua soudain Knockout, sourcillant, en colère, surprenant son ami.

-Quoi?! Mais non! Je suis sûr qu'il… qu'il est très bien…!

-Je suis séduisant, non?! Mais tu pense que dans un lit, je ne vaux pas grand-chose! Allez, dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot!

-Mais non! J'ai rien dit de la sorte! Si tu insistes, Knockout, ouvre ton compartiment…! Je ferais les tests et nous n'en parlerons plus…!

-Non! Je veux ton avis personnel aussi! répliqua Knockout, serrant le poing, avant de se recoucher en souriant. Mais avant ça, ouvre-toi même le compartiment…!

-Hein?!

-Un docteur a le droit de le faire… Et nous sommes entre nous… Tu ne me feras pas mal, je le sais, pas vrai? fit Knockout, un petit sourire charmeur au visage.

Breakdown retint son souffle et approcha sa main de son entrejambe. Il fronça les sourcils et du se résoudre à doucement lui écarter les jambes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. S'il aurait vu l'expression gêné et ravi de Knockout, il aurait compris qu'il était le chanceux Con qui faisait palpiter son étincelle… Mais Breakdown était trop concentrer par sa tâche, découvrant son membre, n'étant pas surpris de sa taille, mais plutôt de son aspect luisant, de ses anneaux si lisses et enfin de son embout si magnifique… Ses rêves érotiques firent surface dans son esprit et il dut se concentrer à mort pour ne pas effleurer le membre de son ami.

-… Excellent… C'est excellent…, commenta-t-il calmement, contrôlant le timbre de sa voix.

-… Ah… Ce petit n'a pas eu d'action depuis un temps… Tu penses qu'il a perdu de sa force? Et si tu le touchais pour qu'on vérifie…?

-NON! Tu as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un…! Je suis ton assistant, je suis donc obliger de rester professionnel…! Je ne toucherais pas ton…

-Mais tu as mon accord…! Je veux que tu le touches…! répliqua Knockout, le suppliant presque.

Breakdown levant un air frustré vers lui, pensant que sa supplication tenait d'un jeu.

-Arrête de dire des âneries. Je te respecte, Knockout, malgré les idées parfois bizarres qui te passent par l'esprit. … Tu ne juges pas les autres sur leur apparence, tu soignes aussi bien que tu détruis… Tu es un docteur excellent, un Con avec un grand sens de l'humour. La partenaire que tu as choisi dans ta vie intime doit être ravie, et je peux me compter chanceux d'être ton camarade…

-…?! fit Knockout, avant de secouer la tête, se lever alors que Breakdown faisait mine de partir. Attends, attends une seconde…!

Il le prit par la main et le força à ramener son regard vers lui.

-C'était quoi ça? Une envolée de camaraderie…? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à me dire?! demanda-t-il, Breakdown s'obligeant à le regarder de face et à ne pas baisser ses yeux sur son membre toujours dénudé, sortit de son compartiment.

-… (soupir). Non, il y a autre chose… Mais range-le, Knockout, j'ai du mal à me concentrer…

Knockout lui obéit et attendit, une main sur son épaule.

-… Starscream m'avait proposé de t'en parler rapidement… Pour justement être sûr que tu ne trouves pas personne avant…, commenta Breakdown, le regardant dans les yeux, triste. Je suis tellement désolé, Knockout.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…? Je ne comprends pas…! fit le docteur, mal à l'aise.

Même s'il aurait pu lui dire ses sentiments, il voulait absolument que ce soit lui qui les avoue en premier…! Peut-être par sadisme, ou seulement pour mieux mesurer l'affection de son camarade.

-… J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Plus fort que juste de la camaraderie… Travailler avec toi, sortir avec toi, c'est un vrai bonheur, mais égoïstement, il m'arrive de vouloir plus… C'est encore pire depuis que Starscream m'a parlé de sa vie intime avec Mégatron…

« …Ohhh… Pauvre Breakdown…! Ça fait combien de temps qu'il pense à ça? Des semaines? » se demanda Knockout, se demandant combien de temps il aurait fait pour supporter l'attente.

-Si tu veux savoir, ça fait 5 mois que je me sens vraiment attiré par toi… Mais je voulais t'en parler depuis l'attentat contre Mégatron… Je ne voulais pas qu'on aille en guerre et… que je n'aille pas été sincère avec toi…!

Les yeux de Knockout était si grand ouvert qu'il dépassait presque de son crâne. Breakdown baissa la tête, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester son ami.

-… Je te comprendrais, si tu ne veux pas de moi comme assistant… Je t'ai caché ça durant si longtemps…

-… Oui, bon, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment désappointant…! Tu veux dire que tu m'as laissé sortir avec cette fille sans rien me dire de tes sentiments…?! s'énerva soudain Knockout, Breakdown sursautant.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas mettre en jeu notre amitié…! Et je ne peux pas non plus compétitionner avec une fille…!

-… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…?! Tu crois que tu ne peux pas compétitionner avec n'importe quel nana de Cybertron…?! répliqua Knockout, avant de le pousser et le faire tomber assis sur le lit d'observation.

Il lui sourit doucereusement avant d'ouvrir son compartiment, Breakdown se mettant à trembler.

-Pitié, Knockout…! Jamais je n'ai voulu profité de la situation…! Je sais qu'il est plus gros que le tien, mais ne le coupe pas! s'écria-t-il, désemparé, le docteur clignant des yeux avant de se remettre à sourire.

-Ohhh… Mon cher camarade… Je ne voudrais pas pour le moins du monde utiliser ma scie circulaire contre toi…! répliqua-t-il, lui caressant son membre, Breakdown déglutissant, devenant rouge et ayant du mal à respirer.

-Tu te… Tu veux te moquer de moi…! répliqua-t-il, se sentant si stupide, mais ne pouvant pas pour autant l'arrêter, Knock Out s'assoyant sur lui à califourchon en souriant.

Il amena une des grosses mains de Breakdown à son visage et la posa sur sa propre joue, son camarade écarquillant les yeux, surpris.

-Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai dit que tes mains, quand elle ne cognait pas les Bots, étaient très douces…? Elles sont si grandes, et pourtant, je me sens tellement bien quand tu me touches…! Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me feras jamais mal, malgré ta taille, ta corpulence et ta force…! Tu en serais incapable…!

-Humph! Tu dis ça juste parce que je viens de t'avouer…! commença Breakdown, se sentant mal à l'aise, avant que son ami ne couvre sa bouche d'un doigt.

-Non… J'ai confiance en toi…! … Mais j'avoue que je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire…! expliqua Knockout, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-…! Tu veux dire… Tu t'en doutais…?!

-Tu m'as fait des centaines de messages non verbaux… Et je suis docteur… Je savais que tu n'étais pas tout à fait dans ton état normal… Mais de me douter que tu ressentais ça pour moi depuis si longtemps mais que tu étais trop timide pour me l'avouer…! Breakdown, tu es encore plus mignon et romantique que j'aurais pu m'en douter…! expliqua-t-il, se couchant sur lui et collant son nez contre le sien.

Breakdown cligna les yeux avant de saisir ce que ça signifiait. Il sourit et l'embrassa avec ferveur, Knockout le laissant faire, caressant son torse et rentrant sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Hum… Breakdown…! murmura Knockout, son partenaire lui caressant le dos, le regardant en souriant.

-… Dis-le-moi… Je ne le dirais à personne d'autre…! lui assura-t-il, Knockout riant avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-Je t'aime…! Et je te veux, gros balourd…! Tellement…!

-Surtout après m'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures?

-Affirmatif…!

Soundwave les regarda sur les caméras avant de l'éteindre, Mégatron ne le réprimandant pas. Cela ne les regardait pas.

-… Soundwave… Comment va le recrutement…? demanda le seigneur de guerre, croisant les bras derrière le dos.

Voir ce genre de scène ne lui faisait que rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu pour commander les Décepticons à nouveau. Une relation vraie et sincère… avec son unique partenaire de vie…

Soundwave garda un long silence, pensif, avant de revenir à la réalité et lui donner les chiffres.

-… Bien, cela progresse… Et pour les Autobots…? demanda-t-il, Soundwave hésitant quelques secondes en détournant la tête avant de lui montrer les chiffres dans son viseur. Quoi?! Déjà rendu à ce nombre?

Il lui montra par contre le nombre de robots ayant un passé militaire et cela fit rire Mégatron.

-Quoi?! Si peu? Ahhh… Il est vrai que durant nos précédents affrontements, nous en avons tué des centaines…! Excellent… Enfin, une bonne nouvelle! La relève ne pourra pas combattre nos guerriers d'élite... Quant est-il de la force aérienne…?

« … Ils sont fidèles à Starscream… Ils s'entraînent mais non pas répondus à nos requêtes…! Il n'y a que vos anciens généraux qui ont répondus affirmatifs…! » expliqua Soundwave, Mégatron perdant son sourire.

-Raaaargh! Starscream! Starscream, Starscream, Starscream…! Pourquoi il est si important d'un seul coup…?!

« … Vous êtes Mégatron… Il ne pourra jamais vous arriver à la cheville…! » répliqua Soundwave, Mégatron sourcillant.

-… C'est ton frère et tu viens m'affirmer que je lui suis supérieur…? demanda-t-il, commençant à voir des traites dans ses propres rangs, avant de réaliser qu'il parlait à l'un de ses plus fidèles soldats. … Navré, Soundwave. N'écoute pas ce que je dis… Je dois manquer de sommeil. Tu peux prendre congé…

Soundwave garda le silence, avant d'hocher la tête et le laisser.

Mégatron s'assit dans son siège, se prenant le front. Pourquoi Starscream était si entêté…? Il avait besoin de lui. Pour l'armée, pour veiller sur ses arrières…

Il venait d'apprendre qu'Arachnid avait acheté la majorité de leurs armes sur le marché noir… Des armes repris de l'ancienne guerre, des choses qui auraient du être jeté au lieu d'être réparé…

« Le tiers de nos soldats vont avoir des armes qui vont leur exploser dans les mains après 20 utilisations…! Elle n'a aucune expérience de la guerre, elle se fiche de la vie de nos soldats… Elle ne pense qu'à la gloire… La richesse et le pouvoir… La seule différence avec Starscream, c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas…! » pensa-t-il, quoi que se trouvant dure…

Starscream était plus perspicace et intelligent… Il pouvait commander ses troupes dans un blizzard magnétique sans la moindre perte… Il était organisé et méticuleux… Son seul vrai problème était ses troubles émotionnels. En le mariant, il s'était assuré un allié précieux. Mais en se séparant de lui, il avait coupé les ponts…!

Il se prit le front, pensif, se demandant comment il pouvait améliorer sa situation.

Mais il avait du mal à penser. Sa famille lui manquait… Être un chef d'entreprise lui manquait, être un père lui manquait, être un mari lui manquait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de retour en arrière. Pour les Décepticons, pour Soundwave, tous ses plus proches collaborateurs… et aussi pour Starscream. Pour qu'ils vivent tous dans un monde où ils ne seraient pas les méchants… Il devait se battre.


	10. 10.Le complot

Chapitre 10 : Le complot

Starscream continuait à ramasser des informations sur Arachnid, son passé. Si elle l'haïssait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, c'était parfaitement réciproque.

Il fut tout de même impressionné par son passé de tueuse en série… Détruisant des races entières et gardant la tête d'un spécimen comme trophée de chasse…

Mais ça montrait très bien comment elle jouait…

Solo.

La guerre n'était pas son domaine.

Alors, pourquoi était-elle devenue la commandante des troupes rebelles des Décepticons?

Tout cela était trop louche.

Soudain, un coup de téléphone interrompit le flot de ses pensées. Il grogna et répondit. À l'autre bout du combiné, Elita One était complètement affolée.

-Holà, holà, du calme, chérie! Explique-moi ce qui se passe! répliqua Starscream, avant de grimacer. Quoi?! Ultra Magnus? Le mentor d'Optimus?! Mais bien sûr qu'il s'est fâché! Il est l'un des rares à avoir combattu Mégatron et a ne pas être mort…! Oui, je sais, je sais, il hait les Décepticons plus que n'importe qui…! Plus qu'Arcee! QUOI?! Il retient Optimus en le traitant de traite?! Oh, le salaud! Oui, bien sûr que j'arrive! Je vais m'occuper de cela…! Mais tu ferais mieux de rester où tu es! Pourquoi?! Tu es sa petite amie, Elita, tu es la preuve tangible que son cœur est plus du côté des Autobots! … Non, ne défaillit pas! Je te l'interdis! Arrête! Oui, oui, c'est bon, je viens toute suite…!

Il soupira en regardant l'heure. Il était sensé avoir une réunion de professeur. Il allait devoir les prévenir qu'il ne serait pas présent.

Rendu au Q.G. des Autobots, Starscream sentit un frisson électrique le traverser de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait jamais posé le bout d'une de ses ailes là-bas. Et pour cause! Même s'il était neutre, c'était enregistré au fond de ses circuits que l'ennemi était les soldats Autobots…!

Il rentra à l'intérieur, certains sortant ses fusils. Mais Starscream commença immédiatement à se désarmer, posant missiles, fusils, grenades, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau-né.

-… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Je suis le responsable d'Optimus… J'ai reçu un message comme quoi son mentor, Ultra-Magnus, l'accusait d'espionnage à la solde des Décepticons…! commenta Starscream.

-Votre présence ici aurait tendance à le prouver…! répliqua soudain Ultra-Magnus, le dévisageant, les bras croisés.

-… Si cela ne vous suffit pas de savoir que Mégatron a brisé toute connexion avec ses fils avant sa postulation pour reprendre le contrôle des Décepticons, vous pouvez m'interroger…! J'ai vu lui et Grimlock depuis leur petite enfance…! Personne ne les connaît mieux que moi…! s'écria Starscream, Ultra-Magnus lui tenant tête.

-Et qui sait ce que vous avez pu leur mettre dans l'esprit…! Et quel serait votre lien de famille, exactement…?

-Ah! Maman! s'écria soudain Grimlock en voyant Starscream, ce dernier palissant et essayant d'éloigner Grimlock, mais il le serra dans ses bras. Grimlock s'ennuit de ta bouffe…! Grimlock voudrait qu'on retourne à la maison…!

-… Ahhhh! Oui, désolé…! Ce n'est pas comme si la maison était à mon nom…! C'est bon, Grimlock, ton mentor va s'interroger sur ton retard…!

-On se revoit pour le souper?

-Bien sûr, fiston…! Allez…! répliqua Starscream, Grimlock hochant la tête en souriant, avant de partir.

Ultra-Magnus était livide, autant que ses camarades Autobots.

-… Je ne voulais pas que vous en sachiez autant… Mais oui, en clair, c'était mon rôle… Cela vous dérange?! demanda enfin Starscream, Ultra-Magnus sourcillant.

-… Raison de plus de croire que vous les avez tout les deux manipuler…!

-Pourquoi Optimus serait un pacifique, alors?! Je ne l'ai jamais influencé! Moi et Mégatron, nous les avons laissé grandir et prendre des décisions éclairés… C'était la paix, nous n'avions pas de raisons de penser qu'on en voudrait à nos vies et je n'avais pas de raison de penser que Mégatron voudrait reprendre le commandement d'une armée! Nous étions tous persuadé que notre choix était pour le mieux et que rien ne viendrait briser le cycle de vie qu'on avait choisi!

-… Je ne veux pas savoir la vie personnelle passé de Mégatron… Je veux seulement m'assurer, avant de prendre Optimus comme apprenti, qu'il n'a pas été influencé par vous et qu'il ne le sera jamais…!

-… Vous faites confiance à Elita One? demanda soudain Starscream en soupirant, Ultra-Magnus écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, bien entendu… Elle a déjà fait ses preuves et elle s'est jointe à l'armée dernièrement… Pourquoi?! Vous la menacez…?!

-Non… Elle est identique à Optimus… Si vous croyez en elle, vous ne devriez pas douter de la parole de ce jeune Bot…! expliqua Starscream, Ultra-Magnus plissant les yeux avant de décroiser les bras.

-… Je vais lui laisser une chance… Mais je ne veux plus que vous remettiez les pieds ici…! La prochaine fois que nous nous voyons, je tirerais à vu! Vous êtes toujours et pour tous le commandant des groupes aériens de Décepticons…!

-C'est jolie…! Je prône pourtant la neutralité…!

-Il vaut mieux dire toute suite ses vrais couleurs plutôt que de tergiverser… Si Optimus et Grimlock avaient eu comme parents des Autobots équilibrés, ils n'auraient pas à souffrir un tel déchirement, aujourd'hui…! expliqua Ultra-Magnus, blessant Starscream au plus profond de lui.

Il reprit ses armes et partit.

Les jours suivirent et la tristesse de Starscream et son ennui gagna un certain point.

Au plein milieu d'un souper, Grimlock demanda :

-Maman, tu me passes la corbeille…? Maman?

Starscream serra les poings avant de lever un regard effarouché.

-Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi?! Je ne suis pas ta mère! Et je n'aurais jamais du l'être!

Devant l'expression stupéfaite de ses fils, Starscream se leva et alla s'embarrer dans le bureau de son frère, Optimus se levant et cognant à sa porte.

-Starscream… Starscream! s'écria-t-il, comprenant soudain qu'il vivait avec plusieurs doutes.

Et son arrestation au Q.G., pour un soi-disant espionnage, n'avait pas du aider le cas de sa mère.

-Je veux parler à personne…!

-… Mégatron n'aurait jamais du nous abandonner…, s'écria soudain Optimus, lui en voulant beaucoup pour les avoir rejeté.

Il aurait su comment rendre son sourire à Starscream. Et même si l'aurait souhaité, il ne pouvait pas prendre la place de Mégatron pour Grimlock et leur mère… Il n'en avait pas les capacités…

-… Mé… Mégatron croit toujours faire ce qui est le mieux… pour les Décepticons… Il pense que nous le comprendrons et lui pardonnerons son geste…, répliqua doucement Starscream de l'autre côté de la porte.

Optimus cogna, furieux, réprimant une grimace.

-Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner! Je voulais voir mes parents en paix, les Décepticons et Autobots bien s'entendre et finir par s'accepter!

-… C'était une Utopie qui a bien duré, Optimus… Tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur le dos de Mégatron… Je préfère le savoir à la tête des Décepticons qu'Arachnid…!

-Peu importe qui est à la tête de qui, des gens vont mourir…! Et tu t'étioles, de jour en jour…! s'écria Optimus, dans une murmure, pour ne pas alerter Grimlock.

Starscream soupira avant de le laisser entrer.

-… Optimus… On doit avoir une discussion sérieuse, toi et moi…

Starscream lui expliqua qu'il ne se mourrait pas d'amour… C'était un mal plus profond.

-Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je prenne position pour les Décepticons. Et j'en meurs d'envie! Mais pour toi et ton frère, je ne me peux pas…! Même si la guerre est inévitable, jamais je ne leur permettrais de t'amener sur le champ de bataille…! Tu es tellement jeune! s'énerva Starscream, Optimus baissant les yeux.

Il serra les poings, avant de soupirer.

-… Mère… Si tu veux combattre au côté de Mégatron, personne ne t'en voudra… J'en veux seulement à père de nous avoir laissé. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu rester avec nous, tenir une double vie, mais il n'avait pas à prendre un choix aussi radical… !

-Tu es un ange, Optimus… Tu es vraiment un garçon merveilleux…, répliqua Starscream, lui tapotant l'épaule, fier de lui. Et si les Autobots ne le comprennent pas, ils sont encore plus cruches que je le pensais! Quoi qu'il advienne, tu dois savoir que je suis si fier de toi et de tes accomplissements… Et même si Mégatron pourrait le souhaiter, tu ne dois pas nous ressembler, fiston… Moi et ton père, on est des hommes incompris et emplie de haines… La violence et la guerre nous apparaît comme le seul salut… Les Autobots, vous pouvez vivre en paix avec vous-même, et en paix avec les autres… Mais les Décepticons sont différents… Ils sont rejeter de la société parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas les autres…! Je n'accepte pas ma vie comme elle est… J'ai besoin de plus que juste la position que j'ai…!

-… Prend ton temps, Starscream… Ne prend pas de décisions trop rapides.

-…Tu veux rire? Je suis un maître…! Si jamais je vais dans l'armée, ce ne sera pas avant d'avoir trouver le talon d'Achille d'Arachnid et de l'avoir fait tomber de son piédestal…! grinça Starscream, un sourire doucereux au visage, effrayant Optimus.

-… Comme nous parlons de guerre et d'allégeance… si nous venions nous croiser sur le champ de bataille…? demanda Optimus, Starscream soupirant.

-… si je rejoins les Décepticons, tu me traiteras comme un Décepticon… Soit un ennemi. Que tu me tires dessus ou non, ça ne changera jamais mon affection pour toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, avant même que nous soyons une grande famille, j'ai tiré sur ton père! Et tu as bien vu que nous étions heureux…! On peut se battre, se déchirer, s'entretuer, nous nous aimerons toujours… Quoi qu'il se passe…

-… Maman…! fit Optimus, le prenant dans ses bras, Starscream lui tapotant le dos.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation… Nous devons à présent aller de l'avant… Mais n'oublie pas, Optimus… Ne fait pas passer cette guerre avant celle que tu aimes… C'est la seule chose que je voudrais que tu fasses… N'imite pas Mégatron…!

-… Oui, mère… Elita One est la moitié de mon étincelle vital, je m'en suis bien rendu compte. Et je la traiterais toujours ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive…! assura Optimus, Starscream étant si fier de lui…!

Arachnid ramassait des informations sur Starscream avant de réduire sa page, Mégatron venant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se prépara pour un sommeil réparateur, avant de lever sa tête vers elle.

-… Tu ne viens pas dormir…? grinça-t-il, Arachnid se tournant, intriguée, se demandant si c'était une invitation.

Mais elle perdit son sourire charmeur, voyant bien qu'il lui tournait la tête et était déjà en position pour dormir.

-… Je dois finir ma correspondance… Un grand nombre de Seeker vont nous rejoindre…! fit-elle, ricanant. Ils ne sont pas bien resté longtemps fidèles au souvenir de leur ancien mentor.

-… Starscream…, soupira Mégatron, avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle sursauta avant de grincer des dents.

Starscream… Starscream, toujours et seulement lui! Elle était obsédé par lui, Mégatron était obsédé par lui, tous les deux ne pensaient qu'à lui et n'arrivaient pas à se toucher sans que des décharges négatives ne les repoussent.

« … Je vais mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette tension… en montrant à Mégatron que son Starscream n'est pas son cher compagnon qu'il a toujours connu…! Hé hé hé…! » se dit-elle.

Starscream décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il renvoya un message à Mégatron, l'invitant dans un hôtel particulier, à 10 heures. Il savait que ce ne serait pas Mégatron, mais bien Arachnid qui allait mordre à l'hameçon. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait…!

L'araignée marcha avec aisance sur les toits et rentra par la fenêtre. La chambre n'était pas éclairée, mais elle sentait une présence. En un déclic, elle se jeta sur Starscream, ses pattes sur son cou, le Con lui souriant.

-Tu t'attendais à un con plus gros, peut-être?! questionna Arachnid, se moquant de Mégatron.

-Moins délicat et jolie, c'est sûr…! répliqua Starscream, faisant sursauter Arachnid.

Elle grimaça avant de descendre de sur lui.

-… Tu m'expliques…?

-Je souhaitais presque tu viennes...! Je voulais dire à Mégatron qu'il n'avait pas à souhaiter me retrouver, après la guerre… J'ai fait une découverte étonnante et merveilleuse, après notre séparation…! commenta-t-il, semblant si bien, si sûr de lui, rendant Arachnid curieuse.

-… Tu veux peut-être m'en parler? Je pourrais lui faire le message?

-… Cela peut t'intéresser, toi aussi…! Mais je te plains, d'une certaine manière…! J'ai été des années le partenaire de Mégatron… Il n'est pas doux avec ces compagnons… Peut-être qu'il apprécie plus la douceur de ta toile…!

-Humph! Viens en au fait! s'écria Arachnid, furieuse de penser que malgré son charme, Mégatron ne la touchait jamais et refusait qu'elle explore son territoire.

-… Très bien…! J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que je suis dorénavant et seulement aux femmes! Et je refuse qu'un homme aussi vil et orgueilleux que Mégatron me touche de nouveau! s'écria Starscream avec brillo, avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage.

Arachnid clignant des yeux, avant de sourire. Alors ça, pour une nouvelle…!

-… Tu ne me fais pas marcher…?!

-Driving Wing et moi, nous avons toujours eu une complicité soupçonneuse… J'ai survécu à Mégatron grâce à mes nombreuses admiratrices, pour la plupart mes élèves…! Aujourd'hui, enfin, je peux me dévoiler sous mon vrai visage…! Et aspiré à une relation avec une délicieuse Con de mon expérience et de mon savoir…!

-… Ah! Tu vas avoir du mal à avoir une femme qui veut de toi…! Après toutes ses années où tu as lécher les bottes de Mégatron…!

-Pour sûr, j'ai voulu le voir mort plus d'une fois…! s'écria Starscream en souriant, Arachnid le regardant interdit avant de grimacer.

-… Tu réalises que tu parles à sa fiancée? Je pourrais te trahir et te vendre, pour moins que ça…?!

-Je ne pense pas… Tu es sa fiancée, mais il aurait pu te marier, depuis longtemps…! Pourquoi ce n'est pas encore fait? Tu retardes peut-être la date…? Après la guerre, certainement, quand les Décepticons seront en paix, victorieux…!

-Humph! Nous ne ferons jamais la guerre, si Mégatron continue à traîner la patte et à dire que nos soldats ne sont pas près…! commenta Arachnid en croisant les bras.

-Hum… J'avoue que je ne les ai vus que de loin…, commenta Starscream.

Elle et lui continuèrent à parler de Mégatron, surtout en mal, parlant ensuite de la guerre, des manœuvres à préparer, des stratégies à adopter. À 1 heures du matin, ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre sur le petit divan, les pattes de gauche de l'araignée recouvrant les épaules et la tête de Starscream.

-… Je ne me serais pas douter que tu avais tant de connaissance…! Je te prenais pour le simple chien de Mégatron…! expliqua-t-elle, Starscream montant ses yeux des diagrammes qu'il montrait, ses anciens rapports de second aux commandes.

-Tu n'es pas non plus une simple chasseuse de prime…! J'ai lu ton historique… Anéantir toutes ses races… Tu es une femme très, très dangereuse…! commenta-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-… Pourquoi tu le dis en souriant…?

-Parce que comme je l'avais pensé en entreprenant ma double vie en trompant Mégatron, je me dis… que le danger… Toi… Ça en vaut la peine …! commenta-t-il, approchant son visage d'elle.

Elle le repoussa et le retourna pour le coucher sur le divan, affichant un air de prédateur.

-Qu'une chose soit bien clair…! Si nous commençons une relation, je serais celle qui tirera les toiles…!

-… Il faudrait que je sois sûr que tu ne cherches pas à m'utiliser…!

-Et si nous nous promettions de tuer Mégatron…? fit Arachnid, souriant. Durant la guerre, bien des choses peuvent arriver…! Un tir perdu, passant pour un projectile ennemi…!

-Hum…! De douces paroles à mes oreilles…! Continue! Tu m'excites…! fit Starscream, plissant les yeux en caressant le dos d'Arachnid, celle-ci étirant un sourire magnétique sur son sombre visage.

Elle lui expliqua toute la manière dont elle le voyait mourir, Starscream réagissant toujours en augmentant son étreinte sur elle. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément quand soudain la porte de la chambre explosa littéralement, Mégatron rentrant à pas pesant, Soundwave en arrière de lui.

-… Ah…! fit Arachnid, se débattant, faisant comme si elle était la victime, mais Starscream ne faisant pas mine de bouger, pétrifier devant son ancien amant.

-… Hé! Bonjours! commença-t-il, souriant encore, Mégatron le dévisageant, horrifié.

Mais sa stupeur se changea en colère.

-STAAARCREAAAAM?!

-Bye, chérie! répliqua Starscream en baisant rapidement la bouche de son araignée une dernière fois, avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre et se transformer.

Mégatron tenta de le tirer mais quelques secondes trop tard. Soundwave regarda son frère filer comme une étoile filante avant de se baisser pour aider Arachnid pour se relever.

-Grrrr… J'espère que tu as de bonne explication… Si Soundwave n'avait pas réussi à retrouver ta trace, qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'aurait fait…?! s'énerva Mégatron en la poussant contre le mur, l'étranglant.

-Il… il m'attendait! Je voulais le tuer… Mais il m'a parlé de la guerre, de ce qu'il en savait… Il a tellement d'expérience… J'étais curieuse…! Il a baissé ma garde… Quand tu es arrivé, il venait de me sauter dessus…! J'allais le tuer…! expliqua Arachnid, Mégatron ne la croyant pas.

-Ah oui?! C'est pour ça que tu es rouge…? fit-il, avant de la frapper dans le ventre, Arachnid ouvrant grand la bouche, le souffle court. Et ses litres de bavent… Cette chaleur dans tout ton corps. Il t'a charmé…! Tu le voulais en toi, sale vipère!

-N… non! Par pitié, Mégatron…!

-ASSEZ! Je n'aurais jamais du laisser qui que se soit devenir proche de moi! Maintenant, j'en paye le prix! s'écria le commandant, frappant le mur juste à côté de son visage.

Quand il la poussa au sol, Soundwave attendit quelques secondes avant de l'aider à se mettre sur pied, la dame tremblant.

-… Notre liaison est finie, Arachnid… Et tu seras lieutenant, dorénavant. Soundwave sera Second aux Commandes, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un Con plus méritant pour remplir ces fonctions…!

« … Sans m'abuser… Shockwave est un scientifique réputé, un bon combattant et… toujours hors de notre armée, monseigneur…! » commenta Soundwave, Arachnid écarquillant les yeux, atterré.

-… Excellente idée… Tu verras à lui envoyer une invitation en bonne et du forme… Je l'informerais du poste en personne! expliqua-t-il, s'en allant, Soundwave jetant un dernier regard derrière eux avant de suivre Mégatron.

Arachnid tomba à genou. Elle venait de tout perdre d'un coup. Elle avait eu le malheur de montrer son vrai visage et Mégatron avait aperçu sa trahison…

Oh, une infime partit de son vœu de trahison…! Mais quand elle tombait, Starscream tombait avec elle…! Elle aurait au moins le mérite de le voir sombrer dans l'oublie…

Elle avait pourtant perdue beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Même s'ils commençaient la guerre, en simple lieutenant, elle n'aurait aucun mérite…! Rien, ni fortune, ni titre, rien de rien…!

Elle sourit. Elle pouvait toujours tuer Mégatron… Faire en sorte que cela paraisse comme un accident. Ou mieux! Payer une nouvelle bande de terroriste… Et ceux là réussiraient leur coup…!

Starscream se posa et cracha au sol. Cela lui avait coûté de dires tant de mensonges… Mais la tête qu'avait faite Mégatron, l'air effrayé d'Arachnid.

« Elle l'a mérité, cette salope…! Mégatron ne pardonne jamais à ceux et celles qui le trahissent…! » se dit-il, sachant que ça ne changeait rien de sa situation.

C'était Mégatron qui l'avait trahit en premier… S'il croyait qu'il avait voulu se venger, ce n'était que mieux pour eux… Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se jouer de lui…!

Il contacta Soundwave et sut que Shockwave serait proposé au poste de Second aux commandes. Mais qu'en attendant, il prenait le poste.

-Hum! Tu réchauffes mon siège avant que je ne fasse mon entrée…! C'est vraiment trop gentil, grand frère…!

« … Tu peux me dire comment tu vas faire…? Et comment tu as réussi un tel exploit…?! » demanda Soundwave, intrigué et dégoûté, pensant que ses sentiments pour leur maître l'aurait empêché de tomber aussi bas.

-Ne t'en fait pas… J'ai assez de preuves à présent pour expulser Arachnid de Cybertron…! La souffrance qu'elle vit n'est que le début de la guerre…! assura-t-il, avant de répondre à sa première question. Oh, et pour le poste… Je me mesurerais en combat singulier contre tout postulant… Que ce soit toi ou Shockwave…

« … Tu vas te faire tuer…! »

-Penses-tu? Je crois que tu me sous-estimes…! répliqua Starscream, avant de raccrocher.

Il avait déjà trop attendu pour agir. Et pour baisser Arachnid de grade, il avait du jouer la corde du traite… Regagner la confiance de Mégatron allait prendre plus que des preuves incriminantes contre son ex-fiancée. Il allait devoir montrer qu'il était méritant du poste. Il allait devoir montrer sa ferveur envers Mégatron.

« … Pif…! Au point où j'en suis rendu, mourir ne m'effraie presque plus…! » se dit-il, se disant qu'il ne souffrirait plus de savoir Optimus et Grimlock dans le camp ennemi.


	11. 11.L'exil

Chapitre 11 : L'exil!

L'annonce de la fin des fiançailles de Mégatron et du rabaissement d'Arachnid surprit les Décepticons, mais Breakdown était heureux.

-Starscream! Hé! Starscream…! s'écria-t-il, courant à son bureau et rentrant sans frapper.

Un Autobot était là, en très de répondre à un devoir écrit sous la surveillance de son professeur.

-Breakdown? Calme-toi, attends-moi à l'extérieur…! Je suis à toi dans 1 minutes…! fit-il, mais Breakdown était vraiment trop excité.

-Tu as entendu la nouvelle?! Arachnid…!

-Oui, oui, je sais…! Attends-moi à l'extérieur…! ordonna Starscream, ne semblant pas du tout joyeux, un air stricte et frustré.

Breakdown sortit, surpris. Starscream le rejoignit, les poings sur les hanches.

-… Bon, je t'écoute…! fit-il, calmement, Breakdown le prenant par les épaules, tout joyeux.

-Elle est parti! La voix est libre! Tu vas pouvoir reprendre avec Mégatron, enfin!

-Chuuut! répliqua Starscream avant de le repousser. Non, ce ne sera pas possible…! Enfin, pas toute suite…!

-… Mais comment ça?!

-… C'est moi, la cause de tout ça…! J'ai montré à Mégatron quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir d'elle…! Maintenant, il l'a hait… mais moi aussi! C'est trop compliqué…! Raconte-moi plutôt comment ça va, avec ton partenaire…!

Breakdown l'emmena dans les toilettes des hommes et lui raconta en résumé comment ça avait évolué.

-C'est fabuleux…! Knockout a été nommé docteur du Némésis et j'ai été prit pour être son assistant…! Et nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments…!

-Ohhh! Félicitation! Alors, vous êtes intimes, déjà?!

-Knockout aurait même souhaité que je lui avoue plus tôt…! Il est vraiment ouvert à toutes mes demandes… Mes rêves les plus torrides deviennent réalité…! C'est incroyable que nous pouvons faire et vivre… Le bonheur, le pur bonheur…!

-Aaaahhh…, soupira Starscream, plissant les yeux, avant d'unir ses mains. Oh oui, la jouissance… Ça me manque… tellement…!

Sur ces mots, sa tête prit une expression plus grave et triste, le gros Mech rougissant.

-J'ai craint un instant, avant qu'on se le dise, que vous auriez pensé à un de nous pour… Non, c'était stupide…! fit Breakdown, Starscream clignant des yeux avant de rire en secouant la tête.

-Quelle idée…! Tu es un beau gosse, Knockout est chanceux…! Mais je ne sortirais jamais avec un de mes élèves…!

-… Vous aimez toujours Mégatron?! demanda Breakdown, Starscream sourit en hochant la tête.

-Bien sûr…! Tu n'es pas marié au même Con durant tout ce temps si tu ne l'adores pas…! Si j'avais pu me séparer de lui, je ne l'aurais jamais fait… Même s'il est cruel et tyrannique, il est ma fierté… (Il se perd alors dans des descriptions sans queue ni tête, enfiévré par les souvenirs, Breakdown le laissant parler sans l'arrêter.) Et de savoir cette araignée loin de lui… OUI! Je l'ai fait…! Yesss! Cette salope mange la poussière, comme elle ne mérite…! Oh, mais je lui prévois bien pire…!

-… Vous devriez faire attention…! On m'a dit qu'elle était une bonne combattante…! prévint Breakdown, Starscream hocha les épaules.

-Elle va tenter de tuer Mégatron, je le sais, tu le sais, mais Mégatron, lui, l'ignore…! Tu agirais pareil si une sale vipère menaçait ton mignon docteur!

-… Sans hésitation…! gronda Breakdown, avant que Starscream et lui ne quittent les toilettes.

-Ça m'a soulagé…! Parler avec un autre Con est si rare…! commenta le professeur, Breakdown sourit en lui agitant la main…

…avant de revenir dans les toilettes, Knockout sortant d'un cabinet avec sa radio.

-Tu as tout enregistré…? demanda Breakdown, Knockout levant son pouce.

-Affirmatif, partenaire…! Nous devons bien ça à notre petit cupidon…! commenta-t-il, avant de le prendre par la main et de marcher vers la sortie du bâtiment, souriant.

Shockwave avait accepté l'invitation mais il avait expliqué qu'un autre Con voulait le poste et viendrait postuler devant Mégatron.

-Hum? Je me demande qui cela peut bien être…! fit Dreadwing, Mégatron étant au centre de la salle d'entraînement, les Cons utilisant divers outils d'exercices.

La porte s'ouvrit et le pas léger attira l'attention de Soundwave, restant pétrifié.

-Soundwave, j'aurais besoin…, commença Mégatron, avant de suivre son regard.

Il se fixa sur place en voyant Starscream, souriant, saluant les troupes, les Cons étant contents de revoir leur ancien second aux commandes.

-Bonjours à tous… Hum…! Ça fait du bien d'être dans le bon camp, enfin..! fit Starscream, Mégatron le tuait du regard, les poings si serrés qu'ils s'écorchaient les paumes des mains.

-… Starscream… Je suis tout de même surpris que tu ailles attendus si longtemps… Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tant de temps…? demanda Dreadwing.

-Oh, j'ai été bête…! Je pensais que cette guerre était un stratagème pour faire tomber les Décepticons dans un piège…! commença Starscream, Soundwave s'approchant de lui.

-Comment ça? demanda Shockwave.

-Je te l'ai dit, mais je n'avais aucune preuve de mes dires…! Où est Arachnid? Je suis certain qu'elle aimerait entendre ce que j'ai à dire…!

-Je suis sûr qu'elle préfère rester loin de toi…! répliqua Mégatron, grinçant des dents.

-… Bien sûr! répliqua Starscream en souriant. Ne suis-je pas la raison pour laquelle tu lui as fait perdre du grade et que le poste de second aux commandes est disponible?! Un Con a plus d'un tour dans son sac…!

-Je refuse que tu ailles ce poste! s'écria Mégatron, marchant vers lui pour le frapper mais Dreadwing le retint, surpris.

Des Seekers s'étaient levés et se tenaient derrière Starscream.

-Tout va bien, les amis… Mégatron et moi, on doit se parler… Il ne me frappera pas avant que j'en aille fini et que j'aille exposer tout le terrible stratagème dont nous avons été victime…! expliqua Starscream, Arachnid arrivant sur les entrefaites.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?! … TOI?! cria-t-elle en le reconnaissant, grimaçant de colère.

Elle s'en allait pour l'attaquer mais se figea, Starscream levant son bras missile sur elle.

-… Désolé, princesse…! La fête est finie…!

-Si tu tires sur ma lieutenante, je vais…! commença Mégatron, Starscream tournant la tête vers lui.

-... Ta lieutenante? Tu veux dire madame la traitresse…!

-Tu es le traite! s'écria Mégatron, peinant à dire ses mots, Dreadwing et Soundwave voyant des larmes d'Énergons dans ses yeux.

-Je ne pense pas…! répliqua Starscream, montrant un enregistrement vidéo dans sa main et le tendant à Soundwave, Arachnid comprenant ce que c'était et tenta de l'arrêter, sauta sur Starscream, lui faisant une vilaine balafre au visage mais le Jet sous sa forme robot lui colla une bonne droite au visage, la sonnant.

-Tiens, reste tranquille…! ordonna-t-il, Soundwave faisant jouer la vidéo.

C'était sombre, mais on surprenait Arachnid surplombant Starscream, lui tenant les mains, en position de prédatrice.

-Qu'une chose soit bien clair…! Si nous commençons une relation, je serais celle qui tirera les toiles…! disait-elle.

-… Il faudrait que je sois sûr que tu ne cherches pas à m'utiliser…! répliqua Starscream, semblant dans une position vraiment peu favorable.

-Et si nous nous promettions de tuer Mégatron…? fit Arachnid, souriant. Durant la guerre, bien des choses peuvent arriver…! Un tir perdu, passant pour un projectile ennemi…!

Le vidéo arrêta là, Starscream se redressant et dévisageant l'air décontenancé de Mégatron.

-J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu nous surprennes là qu'après…! Satisfaire cette vipère n'est vraiment pas dans mes cordes…! commenta-t-il, Breakdown hochant la tête, s'approchant avec Knockout, ce dernier sortant son enregistrement.

-C'est vrai, Starscream est aux hommes! Et il est toujours épris de son partenaire…! commenta-t-il, les Décepticons ignorant ce détail le dévisageant, alors que Starscream se passait une main sur son visage.

-AH! Manipulation, mensonge! Jamais je n'ai dit ça…! s'énerva Arachnid.

-… Oh…? Et les Autobots dans la tour Kaon… Tu ne les connaissais pas…? Tu n'avais pas tué leurs familles en laissant des traces sous-entendant le passage de Mégatron…? demanda Starscream, Arachnid grognant, avant qu'il ne montre ses nouveaux faits. Et il y avait une nouvelle attaque, prévu pour 3 jours… J'ai découvert les prochaines victimes et les ai prévenu du danger…! Ce cercle vicieux de la haine doit s'arrêter maintenant…!

-JE T'AURAIS! JE TE TUERAIS! SALE ZIGOLO! CRÉTIN! JE SERAIS DEVENU LA REINE DE CYBERTRON! Les Décepticons n'auraient jamais connus la honte et ils m'auraient vénérée…! hurla-t-elle, avant que Mégatron ne la dévisage.

-… Je dois avouer que ce détail est plutôt intéressant… Gardes… Emmenez cette traitresse dans une nacelle… Elle sera bannie après un procès… Les Autobots ont le droit de voir ses preuves et de connaître celle ayant voulu occasionné cette guerre…!

Les gardes traînèrent Arachnid, après avoir été maitrisé par Soundwave et Dreadwing. Breakdown dévisagea tour à tour Mégatron et son ancien amant, se jugeant du regard.

-… Je ne veux pas m'incruster, mais Knockout a prit cette enregistrement, quand je parlais avec Starscream, de ce qu'il pensait de vous, monseigneur…!

-Quoi?! fit Starscream, mais Mégatron prit le CD et l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau, donnant ordre qu'on laisse Starscream ici.

Il l'écouta et entendit Starscream déclaré qu'il l'aimait et que même s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il ne se serait pas séparé. Il l'entendit ensuite balbutier des choses insensés, mais reconnaissant bien là son fiévreux amoureux, maladroit quand il parlait d'amour.

Il revint à la salle d'entraînement, Starscream disputant les deux Cons.

-Vous êtes fous?! Mégatron ne pensera jamais que j'ai vraiment dit ça sans vous l'avoir demander! Il sera sûr que je vous ai payé, n'importe quoi…!

-… Mais tu n'as pas eu de sexe avec aucun autre Con…! répliqua Knockout.

-Et tu as bien montré que tu n'étais pas intéressée par Arachnid, que tu ne cherchais qu'à la compromettre et l'exposée sous son vrai jour…!

-Assez…! Que personne ici ne parle de cette vidéo…! ordonna Mégatron, avant d'emmener de force Starscream, ce dernier rougissant, ne sachant pas s'il allait le battre, le tuer ou le violer.

Peu importe, il était sûr que ça allait faire mal…!

-… Tu as du cran… Postuler après tout ce temps pour être mon second… Et ce même en sachant que cette guerre est un coup monté…! commenta Mégatron, barrant sa porte et plaquant Starscream contre le mur, son corps contre le sien, leur regard connecté.

-… Mé… Mégatron…, murmura Starscream, effleurant son visage avant de baisser sa main et regarder ailleurs. Arachnid a quand même réussi à réveiller nos anciennes colères… Les Autobots vont commencés la guerre, si nous ne le faisons pas… Ils ont maintenant une armée pour se battre…!

-Comment le sais-tu?

-… Elita One a dérogé aux ordres en me parlant de la menace qui nous pesait dessus… D'ici un mois, il y aura un ordre d'expulsion pour tout Décepticon, qu'il soit soldat ou non…! expliqua Starscream, soupirant, avant de sentir la main de Mégatron plonger dans son dos. Hé!

-… La galaxie contient des centaines de planètes… Peut-être avec des mines d'Énergons plus florissantes que Cybertron…! J'aurais pointé pour l'exploration spatiale, après la guerre… Mais rien ne nous empêche de commencer par ça…! commenta-t-il, agrippant les fesses de son conjoint, ce dernier plissant les yeux, le plaisir montant.

-Ahhh! A… Arrête…! Je suis très sensible…!

-C'est sûr… 5 mois et 17 jours… J'ai compté et j'ai souffert aussi…! expliqua Mégatron, Starscream n'y résistant plus et passant ses mains dans le dos de son collègue.

-Je suis désolé… Mais Arachnid devait payer…! expliqua Starscream, plissant un sourire malicieux, Mégatron grimaçant et lui faisant lâcher un cri, ayant rentré trop profond sa main dans un lieu sensible.

-Bien sûr…! Elle devait payer par tes baisers…! Ton toucher…! gronda-t-il, le soulevant du sol et promenant sa main, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris.

-Aie! AIE! AAAAHHH! J'ai compris, je regrette, j'ai détesté, je le jure, AHHHH! Mégatron, arrête! Arrêêête! Je ne pourrais pas le faire, si tu continues…! s'écria-t-il, en fermant les yeux, souffrant, Mégatron plissant les siens en souriant, avant de lui lâcher ses fesses.

-Dis-moi qu'il n'y a que moi dans ton étincelle… Que notre guerre est finie… Que tu ne te battras que contre les Autobots…!

-… Oui, oui… Tu es mon seul maître…! Tu as tout de moi… Mon étincelle, mon corps, tout…! Et les garçons sont des Autobots… Tu sais? demanda Starscream, ne perdant pas sa famille de vue.

-… Ils ont prit leur choix. Ils pouvaient rester avec nous. Ils ne l'ont pas fait… Ils seront de l'autre côté… Mais une fois par an, nous tenterons de nous réunir, mettant nos différents de côté… Qui sait? Tu voudras sûrement avoir des nouvelles de garçons, d'Elita One… Tu dois être curieux de voir tes petits-fils…?

-Ahhhh… C'est sûr, ce serait… Hein?! fit Starscream, sursautant dans ses bras. Attends! Si les garçons m'appellent maman…!

-Tu seras grand-mère…! se moqua Mégatron, Starscream grimaçant de haine.

-AH! Non, pitié, pas ça! Je préfère encore ne jamais les voir qu'on me surnomme comme ça un jour!

-Je préfère cela…! Ne t'en fait pas, ma future mamie… Pour moi, tu seras toujours Starscream, mon second aux commandes, mon fidèle acolyte et mon amant…!

-… Dans cet ordre? demanda mystérieusement Starscream, s'accrochant à Mégatron, ouvrant ses jambes pour lui, le sourire de son compagnon s'élargissant.

-Dans l'ordre que tu veux, canaille…! répliqua-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Soundwave s'assura qu'Arachnid était bien enfermé avant de se tourner vers Shockwave.

-… Starscream sera le second aux commandes… Cela ne fait pas de doute…! fit le scientifique.

« Navré… Tu as plus de compétences que lui…! » fit Soundwave, avant de pencher la tête. « Mais tu pourrais gagner un poste semblable, étant le chef scientifique du navire… »

-Bien… Cela serait de mon calibre… Sinon, ça ne te fait rien…? Le lien de Mégatron et ton frère…?

« … Mégatron est mon mentor… Je ne me permettrais jamais d'avoir des sentiments plus que respectueux pour lui…! » expliqua enfin Soundwave, Shockwave plissant son œil unique.

-… Excellent… Car durant mon isolement, durant la longue paix, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de compagnie… J'espère que tu pourras combler mon ennui…

« … Cela me va… Et j'appréhende notre partenariat… » compléta Soundwave, hésitant avant de lui tendre sa main.

Shockwave regarda fixement son viseur mat avant de lui serrer sa main.

C'était une promesse à long terme…

Mais Soundwave était prêt à la tenir. Il connaissait assez Shockwave pour savoir quel genre de Mech il était… Et de plus, il lui plaisait. Il savait qu'ils s'entendraient très bien, que leur relation reste professionnel ou qu'elle aille plus loin…!

Optimus reçut un message écrit de ses parents, la lisant à Grimlock et à Elita One.

-« À nos chers garçons.

Nous voulions vous informez que nous, Mégatron et Starscream, nous nous sommes retrouvés et travaillons ensemble. Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre et nous avons décidé de quitter Cybertron pour l'exploration spatiale… Trouver de nouvelles sources d'Énergons, entre autres. Une guerre risque d'avoir lieu. Dans un avenir proche ou à des milliers de cycles d'aujourd'hui?! Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

Nous vous souhaitons d'être heureux et de vous accomplir. Optimus, nous te souhaitons de trouver la paix que tu chéris tant avec ta compagne. Grimlock, tu mérites un grand mentor, un guide et un ami… Nous sommes sûr que tu trouveras le Bot fait pour toi mais si on venait à mal te juger ou te rejeter, les Décepticons t'accueilleront n'importe quand…!

Nous ne voulons pas que la famille soit plus diviser qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

Soyez heureux, nous sommes fiers de vous, prenez soin de vous…

Et nous pouvons finir en disant que nous sommes fiers d'être de nouveaux des Décepticons à part entière…!

Au revoir… Espérons que nous ne nous reverrons pas sur le champ de bataille…!

-Starscream.

Soyez fort, mes fils. Vous aurez besoin d'être fort et vifs pour me combattre.

-Mégatron. »

-… Nos parents sont ensembles…! fit Grimlock, Elita sourcillant.

-J'aurais pourtant souhaité que Starscream reste…!

-Il était juste la moitié de lui-même, sans Mégatron…, soupira Optimus, avant de sourire. Et sinon, Grimlock, comment va ton entraînement avec Silverbot?

-Très bien! Et nous allons manger au restaurant, ce soir! expliqua le dinosaure, les deux Bots le dévisageant en clignant des yeux.

« … Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un entraînement militaire! » se dit Optimus, ne comprenant pas.

« Hum… Grimlock est donc de ce genre là… Heureusement qu'Optimus n'est pas comme ses parents ou son frère… Nous ne serions jamais tombé amoureux…! » se dit Elita One, sentant le devoir de la descendance peser sur ses épaules.

Mais tant qu'Optimus serait avec elle, elle se sentait capable de voler, même en étant une simple voiture.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, simplement content que la menace soit partie et que tous soit heureux, ensemble.


End file.
